Rosuto pusshi:
by Ai1ko chan11
Summary: W wieku pięciu lat Shuichi został rozdzielony z rodziną. Sam w obcym mieście z dala od rodziny jego jedyną nadzieją staje się przypadkowy przechodzień, który zabiera neko ze sobą.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog **_

Pięcioletni _**neko**_ (kot) o różowych włosach i wielkich ufnych fiołkowych oczkach siedział na łóżku w swojej sypialni uważnie nasłuchując zamieszania, jakie panowało w domu. Jutro są jego urodziny i wiedział, że rodzice przygotowują przyjęcie urodzinowe. Neko zachichotał cicho podekscytowany na samą myśl o tym.

- Shu-chan wiem, że nie śpisz smyku… - Odezwał się kochający głos matki zza drzwi.

- Meww? – Miauknął pytająco drepcząc w stronę drzwi i ostrożnie wychylił się spoglądając wprost w roześmiane oczy matki.

Starsza neko otworzyła ramiona w zapraszającym geście. Shuichi uśmiechnął się szeroko od razu wdrapując się w ramiona matki.

- A teraz pójdziemy dać całusa _**ofusan **_(tatusiowi) na dobranoc, a później z powrotem do łóżka i tym razem masz spać.

- Hai (tak).

- _**Watashi-no erufu**_ (mój psotnik) jeszcze nie śpi?

Wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i blado zielonych oczach stanął za żoną trzymającą w objęciach ich jedynego synka, który krnąbrnie machał białym ogonkiem i radośnie drgał swoimi uszkami.

- _**Ofusan!**_ (tatuś) – Zawołał radośnie Shuichi wdrapując się w ramiona ojca, który podrzucił go kilka razy do góry.

_**Chikai pusshi: **_(mały kiciuś) śmiał się głośno uwielbiając latanie w powietrzu i spadanie w ramiona tatusia, który zawsze go złapał i nigdy nie pozwolił spaść. Uchwycił się jego szyi mocno wtulając swoją drobną główkę w jej zgięcie.

- Purrr… purrr…. Purrr … - Mruczał cicho Shu wtulając główkę w rękę drapiącą go za uchem.

- _**Erufu**_ (psotniku) czas do łóżka. – Shuichi zamrugał oczkami kilka razy wracając do rzeczywistości. Z figlarnym uśmiechem i diabelskim błyskiem w oku dał buziaka na dobranoc tatusiowi i mamusi, która poczochrała go po główce życząc dobrej i spokojnej nocy. Malec zeskoczył z ramion ojca i wskoczył jednym susem na łóżko zakopując się szczelnie pod pierzyną.

- Dobranoc. – Szepnął cichutko wywołując uśmiech na twarzy rodziców.

*******

Nie zdając sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, które czyhało za oknem pokoju ich syna rodzice udali się na dół kontynuując przygotowania do przyjęcia urodzinowego.

Dwóch mężczyzn cierpliwie siedziało na drzewie uważnie obserwując każdy ruch domowników, czekając na sposobność wykradzenia ich ofiary. A tak sposobność nadarzyła się jak tylko wszyscy zasnęli.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że porywając go… - Jeden z mężczyzn ruchem głowy wskazał na śpiącego neko. - … dużo ryzykujemy?

Drugi zamaskowany mężczyzna zeskoczył z drzewa na balkon przy oknie Shuichi`ego zwracając się do swojego towarzysza.

- Wiem, ale potraktuj to jak kolejne zwykłe zlecenie tej szalonej baby.

- Nie mogę! – Wściekł się mężczyzna drobniejszej budowy ciała. – Tamte neko i dzieci były bez domu i nikt ich nie będzie szukał. Ale ten… - Zapatrzył się lekko zarumienioną twarzyczkę śpiącego neko uśmiechającego się słodko przez sen.

Wyższy mężczyzna podążył za wzrokiem wspólnika. Westchnął ciężko kładąc dłoń na klamce drzwi balkonowych.

- Musimy.

- Wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że robię to z przyjemnością.

- Chodźmy, miejmy to już za sobą.

- Tak.

*******

Shuichi zaczął się powoli wybudzać ze snu cały obolały. Otwierając oczka nie widział nic poza ciemnością, która go otaczała. Wystraszył się.

- Ofusan! – Krzyknął głośno mając nadzieję, że to jest tylko zły sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi.

- Shhh… - Usłyszał lekko zachrypnięty głos obok siebie. - … Nie bój się. Jestem Tachi i mam 7 lat, a ty?

Shuichi dostrzegał tylko blask ciemno fioletowo-różowych oczu swojego rozmówcy i jego ogon, który łaskotał go po drobnej rączce.

- Shu… ichi… - Wyszeptał między spazmami płaczu. - … 5 latek.

- A więc Shuichi … - Smutny uśmiech ostrożnie rozświetlił twarz starszego. - …musisz stąd uciec jak najszybciej.

- A ty? – Tachi uśmiechnął się domyślając, że na twarzy malca musiał zagościć niepokój.

- Ja odwrócę ich uwagę, a poza tym … - Przyciągnął neko do siebie sadzając go sobie na kolanach głaszcząc go delikatnie za uszkami. - … to ich wina, że nie zamknęli drzwi na zatrzask.

- Ale…

- Nie Shu … - Smutek zagościł na licu Tachi`ego. – Tylko ty możesz uciec. Posłuchaj…

- Tachi… - Zakwilił cicho Shu wtulając się mocno w starszego neko.

- Jeśli nie uciekniesz to skończysz w domu publicznym…

- A co to? – Zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Miejsce gdzie umieszczają porwane dzieci, aby zaspokajały potrzeby dorosłych.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Jak mam ci to wyjaśnić malutki? – Oparł brodę o czubek głowy Shu. – Zadają ci ból, a sami czerpią z tego przyjemność.

Shuichi cichutko zakwilił wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel będzie bardzo skrzywdzony, a tego nie chciał. Cisza, jaka między nimi zapanowała przerwała burza, która się rozpętała.

- Meww! – Przerażony Shuichi mocniej się wtulił się w opiekuńcze ramiona nowego przyjaciela.

- Nie bój się malutki. – Chwycił twarz _**chikai pusshi:**_ (małego kiciusia) w dłonie próbując w ciemności zajrzeć w jego oczy, ale widział tylko ich blask. – Posłuchaj mnie Shu-chan, jak tylko samochód stanie w miejscu otworzę ci drzwi, a ty szybko wyskoczysz i zaczniesz biec tak szybko jak tylko dasz radę. Dobrze?

- … Hai. – Kiwnął smutno główką.

- Nie smuć się … - Pocałował młodszego w czoło. - … Jestem pewny, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Samochód się zatrzymał sprawiając, że chłopcom zaczęły bić serduszka szybciej. Shuichi przerażonym spojrzeniem spoglądał na skoncentrowaną twarz Tachi`ego.

Tachi posadził Shu szybko na podłodze samochodu, a sam podszedł do drzwi uchylając je lekko.

- Wyskakuj. – Szepnął nagląco.

Shuichi posłusznie wymknął się przez szparę uchylonych drzwi. Wysuwając się zahaczył koszulką z piżamy o wystający drut kalecząc swój brzuszek przy tym. Tachi widząc krew przyjaciela przestraszył się mocno, ale mały neko uspokoił szybko przyjaciela.

- To tylko draśnięcie. – Powiedział dzielnie pokazując na dowód swój brzuszek. Nad pępkiem znajdowała się szrama na około 5 cm.

- Ale zostanie blizna.

- Nie martw się … - Uśmiechnął się Shuichi. - … Dzięki tej bliźnie łatwiej mnie znajdziesz.

Tachi wychylił się zza drzwi sprawdzając okolicę. Stali na światłach, które w każdej chwili mogły się zmienić. Dostrzegł, że stoją obok zaułka z kontenerem na śmieci.

- Schowaj się za śmietnikiem … - Popchał neko w stronę zaułka. - … i wyjdź dopiero jak odjedziemy.

Shuichi stał nieruchomo w deszczu patrząc zagubionym spojrzeniem na Tachi`ego, który przy świetle błyskawicy dostrzegł jak śliczną istotą jest Shuichi. Biały ogon poruszał się niespokojnie za plecami neko. Różowe włosy, z pomiędzy których wystawała para białych uszu, wielkie zapłakane fiołkowe oczka, mały śliczny nosek i pełne usta lekko drżące. Drobne ciałko Shuichi`ego było ubrane w niebieską piżamkę z biało żółtymi chmurkami. Shuichi przedstawiał sobą istnie rozkoszny obrazek. Tachi zrozumiał, dlaczego mały neko stał się celem porywaczy.

- Uciekaj Shu-chan! – Krzyknął Tachi próbując przekrzyczeć grzmot burzy. – Już!

Wystraszony i przemoczony Shuichi pobiegł do zaułku potykając się, co chwilę i kalecząc swoje bose stópki. Obrócił się po raz ostatni spoglądając w ciemno fioletowo-różowe oczy przyjaciela, który oddalał się w samochodzie porywaczy. Rozumiejąc, że już przyjaciela nie zobaczy stał przez chwilę w miejscu nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Przerażony zaczął biec nie zważając na trąbienie samochodów i krzyki ludzi go wołających. Biegł ile sił w swoich małych nóżkach, aż dobiegł do pobliskiego parku chowając się za ławką. Zmęczony usiadł za nią opierając główkę na kolanach, które mocno obejmował. Bał się. Nie wiedział, co się stało. Gdzie są jego rodzice? Co to za miejsce? Bo na pewno nie jego dom. Było mu zimno i mokro. Był cały przemoczony i zmarznięty, a do tego panująca burza sprawiała, że jak tylko usłyszał grzmot krzyczał głośno zakrywając wrażliwe uszka, podkulając ogonek pod siebie.

- Tachi… - Płakał przeraźliwie neko bojąc się coraz bardziej. - …. Aaaaaa!!!

Krzyknął zlękniony wybiegając zza ławki. Piorun uderzył w drzewo oddalone zaledwie o 5 metrów rozpoławiając je na pół i powodując, że od razu stanęło w płomieniach.

Shuichi stał na środku alejki trzęsąc się cały z zimna i przerażenia. Odruchowo zaczął się cofać do tyłu, przez co przewrócił się zahaczając nogą o wystający korzeń drzewa i uderzył się w główkę tracąc przytomność.

*******

Przez park szybkim krokiem szedł wysoki blondyn o morskich oczach z kołnierzem płaszcza wysoko postawionym próbując osłonić się przed szalejącą burzą w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Jego uwagę przykuł przerażający krzyk dziecka spotęgowany uderzeniem, bardzo blisko, pioruna. Szybko pobiegł w tym kierunku, a to, co znalazł sprawiło, że zamarł na chwilę zapominając o burzy.

Przed nim leżał drobnej budowy ciała śliczny, mały neko o różowych włosach, białych uszach i ogonie. Odpiął płaszcz i szybko podniósł malca z zimniej ziemi przytulając go mocno do siebie, próbując ogrzać zmarzniętego neko, które odruchowo lgnęło do ciepła jego ciała.

- Zaopiekuję się tobą. – Biegł szybko w stronę szpitala. - Żadna krzywda cię już nie spotka. Jesteś bezpieczny.


	2. Chapter 1 Wspomnienia

_**Rozdział 1 – „ Wspomnienia "**_

Białe uszka sześciolatka stały w gotowości, a biały ogon nerwowo poruszał się z prawej na lewą stronę. Fiołkowe oczka niepewnie wyjrzały spod ławy w salonie upewniając się, że nie ma w pobliżu zagrożenia i powoli wyszedł wdrapując się na kanapę próbując złapać oddech. Zaczął się właśnie naciągać wyciągając obie rączki przed siebie i główkę, a pośladki powędrowały wysoko do góry, gdy ktoś na niego skoczył.

- Mam cię! – Radosny głos zielonowłosego chłopca i jego śmiech sprawiły, że mały neko zaczął się śmiać.

- Suguru! – Różowowłosy neko obrócił się na plecy próbując zrzucić z siebie ciało starszego chłopca, ale bezskutecznie.

Suguru mając 9 lat znacznie przewyższał neko wzrostem i posturą ciała, a fakt, że był drobnej budowy ciała nie pomagał. [Tak, Suguru jest starszy od Shu o trzy lata ^^]

Radosny śmiech Shuichi`ego rozjaśniał serce, Suguru, który zamknął się w sobie po śmierci rodziców. Opiekę nad nim przejął jego kuzyn Tohma z żoną Miką. Jego życie było ciemne i puste, dopiero pojawienie się Tohmy z ślicznym przemoczonym neko w ramionach rok wcześnie rozświetliło jego życie. Powoli stawał się na powrót radosnym chłopcem, którym kiedyś był.

Wiedziony radosnym i beztroskim śmiechem Tohma zszedł na dół do salonu. Przystanął w drzwiach uważnie obserwując bawiących się chłopców. Suguru siedział na udach Shuichi`ego kićkając go po całym ciałku doprowadzając mniejszego z chłopców do salw śmiechu. Tohma zmarszczył brwi uważniej przyglądając się twarzy jego kuzyna. Suguru od chwili jak jego wzrok spoczął na małym neko zakochał się w nim. Shuichi stał się jego obsesją, do której nikogo nie dopuszczał. Wyjątkiem był on sam i Mika, którzy stali się jego przybranymi rodzicami. Mika stała się bardzo zaborczą matka starającą się ochronić swoje dzieci przed złem świata.

Suguru uwielbiał Mikę i jej postawę matki, uwielbiał się z nią droczyć, a nawet czasami dokuczać, ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie, aby ją skrzywdzić. Nikomu. Z Tohmą było podobnie, tylko, że ich łączyła dużo mocniejsza więź. Tohma swego czasu miał obsesję na punkcie brata Miki, Eiri`m, ale szybko się z tego wyleczył. Eiri był typem samotnika, po tym jak został skrzywdzony przez osobę, którą bardzo kochał.

Stało się to rok wcześniej, miesiąc przed znalezieniem przemoczonego neko na ulicy. Tohma uległ namową brata swojej żony i zabrał Eiri`ego na tourne do Nowego Jorku. Nie chcąc, aby Eiri opuścił się w nauce zatrudnił prywatnego nauczyciela. Chłopak bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Kitazawą, kochając go jak starszego brata i stał się dla niego wielkim autorytetem, dzięki któremu sam zaczął pisać. Jednak Yuki Kitazawa miał inne plany. Zakochał się w Eiri`m i chciał go posiąść całego nawet, jeśli musiałby użyć siły. Na szczęście Tohma wrócił wcześniej ze spotkania. Eiri leżał na ziemi nagi, płacząc przeraźliwie, a Yuki pochylał się nad nim. Nie doszło do penetracji, ale to i tak był szok dla Eiri`ego, być zdradzonym przez człowieka, któremu się ufało całym sercem. Miał wtedy 16 lat. Długo leczył rany i niestety nigdy się one nie zabliźniły do końca. Efektem tego Eiri odsunął się całkowicie od rodziny zamykając się w sobie, a kobiety traktował jak zabawki służące do zaspokojenia jego potrzeb seksualnych.

Tohma uśmiechnął się odganiają złe wspomnienia i zakradł się do chłopców.

- Buu!!! – Krzyknął tuż przy uszach malców. Shuichi szybko obrócił się na bok zakrywając rączkami wrażliwe uszka, wynikiem jego akcji był upadek Suguru na ziemie, chłopak zaczął masował obolałe pośladki groźnie patrząc na sprawcę swego bólu. - … aha … ha … ha…

Nie przestając się śmiać Tohma chwycił się z brzuch próbując się powstrzymać, ale nie mógł. Ten widok był warty zapamiętania.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie w porozumieniu i z diabelskim błyskiem w oku rzucili się na Tohme przewracając go na ziemie. Zaskoczony blondyn leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo próbując przeanalizować sytuację, w której się znalazł. Podpierając się łokciami uniósł się lekko do góry patrząc na chłopców leżących na nim. Shuichi śmiejąc się tulił główkę w jego szyję pocierając, co chwilę policzkiem w afekcie, a Suguru, obejmując Shu w pasie, leżał wzdłuż jego ciała. Głowy chłopców zwróciły się w stronę morskich oczu Tohmy, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi. Urwisy będą w pełni wykorzystywać jego słaby punkt. Łaskotki.

- Dość zabawy chłopcy… - Groźny głos Tohmy w ogóle nie zadziałał na chłopców, którzy ustawili się szykując do ataku i zaatakowali. - … Nie chyba…nie…aha ha ha ha… nie błagam … ha ha ha ….

Chłopcy przerwali na moment spojrzeli na siebie z diabelskim uśmiechem na ustach i powrócili do torturowania ich Tohmy.

- … dość! Błagam…. Ha ha ha….

Ten widok zastał Mikę, która właśnie weszła do domu. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się dziękując bogu, że postawił na ich drodze tego małego neko, który rozświetlił ich życie.

_**0OO 10 lat później OO0**_

Suguru chodził po posiadłości szukając swojego _**chikai pusshi:**_ (małego kiciusia), który się schował próbując przetrwać swoje rozgorączkowane ciało, które przechodziło czas godów, czas szukania partnera na całe życie. Suguru wiedział, że to nie on jest jego wybrankiem, a przekonał się o tym przy jego pierwszych godach.

_**0OO Trzy lata wcześniej OO0**_

_Leżałem przy basenie próbując się ochłodzić. Było tak parno w te letnie dni, że ludzie nie wiedzieli, co ze sobą zrobić. Jedynym skutecznym sposobem było wskoczenie do wody i z niej nie wychodzić i tak też zrobiłem, ale po godzinie miałem dość i wyszedłem z basenu kładąc się na płytkach, które były lekko zalane wodą. Powoli zapadałem w sen, kiedy usłyszałem ciche kwilenia i sapania. Zaciekawiony poszedłem w kierunku odgłosów dobiegających zza krzaków. Zakradłem się po cichu i stanąłem jak wryty. Stałem i patrzyłem na Shu, który stał mocno przyciśnięty do drzewa pocierając biodrami o nie. W pierwszym odruchu chciałem się śmiać, ale przypomniałem sobie rozmowę z Tohmą, że Shu będzie za niedługo przechodził swój pierwszy okres godów. Jak na złość żaden z nas nie wpadł na pomysł, że Shuichi nic o tym nie wie, i że trzeba go o tym poinformować. Efektem jego niewiedzy było właśnie zjawisko odbywające się na moich oczach. Pamiętam, że stałem tam przez dobre 5 minut i byłem zazdrosny o to drzewo. Mój Shu-chan powinien przyjść do mnie, a nie do jakiegoś głupiego drzewa. Szybko otrząsnąłem się z osłupienia podchodząc do neko. _

_- Achhh… - Jęknął mocno przylegając do mojego ciała. - … Su-gu-ru …co…się ze… mną dzieje… - Zakwilił ze łzami w oczach. Ostrożnie położyłem go na ziemi podziwiając to 12-letnie neko. Wielkie załzawione fiołkowe tęczówki patrzyły na mnie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, ale ja patrzyłem nadal na jego zarumienioną twarzyczkę, lekko rozchylone zaczerwienione usta, przez które łapczywie łapał powietrze. Smukła szyja, drobne ramiona, na których spoczywała koszulka bez rękawów. Uniosłem jej brzeg do góry odsłaniając malutki pępek i dwa sztywne sutki, które aż krzyczały o uwagę. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej schyliłem się biorąc jeden z nich do ust._

_- Nghh… achhhh… - Głośny jęk Shu podniecił mnie tak bardzo, że czułem jak mój już sztywny członek staje się jeszcze bardziej twardy, a z jego czubka sączą się pierwsze kropelki spermy. - … aaachhh…ahh…aaa … _

_Słysząc te cudowne jęki rozszerzyłem uda Shu i położyłem się na nim coraz mocniej ssąc i gryząc jego sutek. Nie chcąc, aby tylko jeden był pieszczony, drugi zacząłem masować dłonią, co chwilę przyszczypując go. __**Pusshi:**__ (kiciuś) wygiął swoje plecy sprawiając, że mocniej zacząłem ssać jego sutek. Shuichi zaczął się wiercić pode mną systematycznie pocierając nasze erekcje o siebie. Czułem, że długo nie wytrzymam, a chciałem więcej, znacznie więcej. Włożyłem dłoń do jego spodenek biorąc do ręki jego twardy penis. Zakwilił cicho boże, jakie on piękne wydaje jęki, one są uzależniające i zapragnąłem jeszcze więcej. Wziąłem powoli jego penis do ust, przez co krzyknął rozgorączkowany, zszedłem ręką niżej, aż do jego ciasnego otworka. Był tak pochłonięty moimi ustami wokół jego członka, że nie zauważył moich zamiarów. Zatoczyłem małe kółeczka wokół niego i powoli wsadziłem w niego czubek palca._

_- NIE! – Krzyknął przeraźliwie podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. – Nie możesz… nie…_

_Szlochał cicho zakładając z powrotem spodenki i odsunął się nieco ode mnie. Poczułem ukłucie w sercu. _

_- __**Do:shite?**__ (dlaczego) – Zapytałem podłamany próbując odegnać łzy odrzucenia._

_Shuichi widząc moją spuszczoną głowę podciągnął się do mnie biorąc w ramiona i głaszcząc uspokajająco po plecach, boże byłem nadal tak bardzo twardy._

_- Nie wiem… - Szepnął smutnym głosikiem. - … ale czuję, że nie możesz… - Spojrzałem na niego, jak on się ślicznie rumienił. - … __**Gomen**__… (przepraszam)_

_- Nie przepraszaj__** pusshi: **__(kiciu)… - Wziąłem go na kolana całkowicie zapominając o naszych twardych penisach._

_Shuichi zarumienił się, aż po samą szyję, jak tylko nasze erekcje potarły się o siebie. Jęknąłem cicho._

_- Aaahhhh… - Przeciągły jęk Shu rozbrzmiał tuż przy moim uchu. - … czy… - Nogi neko oplotły się wokół mnie. - … możemy Kon…kontynuować, ale … bez … bez…_

_Wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Mimo, że pragnąłem zagłębić się w jego ciasnym i gorącym wnętrzu nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie ja byłem jego drugą połówką, mimo że bardzo go kocham…_

_- Tak. _

_Szepnąłem mu do ucha otulając go gorącym powietrzem mojego oddechu. Jęknął. _

_Chwyciłem go mocno za pośladki przyciskając jego ciało do siebie i zacząłem go podnosić. W mig połapał, o co mi chodzi. Jego nogi zakleszczyły się bardziej wokół mnie, a jego ruchu stały się gwałtowniejsze i szybsze. Patrzyłem jak gwałtownie łapie powietrze, jak się rumieni, jak przygryza wargę i nie wytrzymałem. Szybko położyłem go na ziemi wpijając się w jego przesłodkie usteczka i przyśpieszyłem jeszcze bardziej. Z początku nie wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Nie rozumiał, po co wsadziłem do jego ust język. Wyglądał tak słodko z tym zagubieniem na twarzy. Puściłem jego usta i zacząłem całować go po całej twarzy, szyi i w końcu zawędrowałem do sutków, które tak uroczo sterczały._

_- Su… aahhh…aaa…Su... – Jego jęki były i są uzależniające._

_- Shui-chi… ngh!_

_- Arghh!_

_Oboje szczytowaliśmy równocześnie mocząc nasze spodenki. Opadłem ciężko na jego drobne ciało próbując dojść do siebie, Shuichi nadal mocno mnie do siebie przyciskał przytulając swój policzek do mojej szyi._

_- Mewww…. – Zamruczał zupełnie jak najedzony kot. _

_- Lepiej? – Zapytałem wiedząc, że teraz jego ciało na pewno już nie płonie._

_- Tak…lepiej… - Szepnął zasypiając w ten gorący dzień lata._

_**0OO Koniec wspomnień OO0**_

Suguru stanął w salonie na widok rozgorączkowanego Shu, który pieścił swoje ciałko dłońmi i ogonem wędrującym po jego członku. Zielonowłosy osiemnastolatek patrzył z rządzą w oczach na drobne ciało neko wijącego się na ziemi tuż za kanapą. Powoli rozpiął spodnie pozwalając swojej męskości wyjść na powietrze. Parę razy przejechał ręką po twardym członku uważnie śledząc każdy ruch neko, którego ogon owijał się zmysłowo wokół niego. Stał między zapraszająco rozszerzonymi nogami Shuichi`ego, który wygłodniale patrzył na Suguru i jego ruchy. Z biegiem lat Shuichi polubił całowanie, ale nie pozwalał się za często całować, jak również dotykać. Wyjątkami był czas jego godów, który rozpoczął się wczoraj.

**0OO0**

Yuki Eiri zatrzymał swój czarny mercedes przed domem Tohmy, nie powiedział, że wpadnie. Wiedziony ciekawością postanowił się sam przekonać o małym neko, o którym Tohma i Mika bez przerwy mówili już od dobrych 10 lat. A najlepsze odwiedziny to odwiedziny z zaskoczenia. Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie na samą myśl o Tohmie jako ojcu nawet, jeśli przybranym.

- On i opiekun? – Pomyślał z żalem i odrazą Yuki. – Nie potrafił mnie obronić i niby jest w stanie teraz się zajmować neko, który jest bardzo żywą istotą? Na pewno!

Jego sarkazm był odczuwalny w każdym słowie. Rzucił niedopałek papierosa na podjazd i zamknął drzwi samochodu od razu kierując się do drzwi frontowych.

Zawsze zastanawiał się jak ktoś może wytrzymać z Tohmą, ale cóż każda potwora znajdzie swojego amatora…

---

Tohma właśnie przejechał bramę jak zauważył Eiri`ego stojącego przy swoim mercedesie.

- Nie dobrze. – Powiedział sam do siebie przyśpieszając, żeby zdążyć zanim Eiri wejdzie do środka.

Wczoraj się zaczął czas godów Shu i wiedział, że w tym czasie Shuichi całkowicie traci kontakt z rzeczywistością i nie zważając na otoczenie próbuje ugasić pożar swojego ciała. Dreszcze przeszły po jego ciele na samo wspomnienie jak kilka razy on z Miką natknęli się na Shu i Suguru w akcji.

- Eiri-kun … - Głos Tohmy zatrzymał pisarza pozwalając prezesowi N-G na dołączenie do niego. - … To nie jest najlepszy czas na odwiedziny.

- Jak by mnie to obchodziło. – Odparł pogardliwie otwierając drzwi wchodząc do domu Seguchi`ch. – Chcę zobaczyć tego sławnego neko, o którym słyszę od 10 lat.

Tohma wszedł za Eiri`m próbując nadal go powstrzymać, ale na darmo. Yuki wchodził właśnie do salonu, kiedy…

- Aaachhh! Su! Ahhh…. Aaa…. Sugu-ru! Arghh…

Słysząc wyraźne jęki i sapania Eiri stanął jak wryty. Tohma ciężko westchnął.

- Mówiłem, że to nie jest najlepszy czas Eiri-kun.

Yuki ignorując szwagra poszedł za odgłosami, które doprowadziły go do kanapy, zza której wystawały dwie pary nóg. Powoli klęknął na kanapie i…


	3. Chapter 2 Przebaczenie ”

_**Rozdział 2 – „ Przebaczenie "**_

Yuki klęczał na kanapie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Po raz pierwszy w swoim 26-letnim życiu czuł się nie na miejscu.

- Eiri-kun… - Tohma stanął za nadal klęczącym pisarzem. - … chodźmy.

- _**…Demo**_ (ale)…

Jęki za kanapą stały się jeszcze głośniejsze i Eiri ponownie spojrzał tylko, że tym razem fiołkowe tęczówki neko skrzyżowały się ze złotymi. Yuki zobaczył namiętność w spojrzeniu neko skierowaną do niego. Coś zaiskrzyło i powietrze stało się ciężkie, przesycone słodkim zapachem, które odurzało jego instynkty koncentrując uwagę na _**chikai pusshi:**_ (małym kiciusiu). Jego brwi groźnie się zmarszczyły. Czuł przeogromną chęć rzucenia się na Suguru, aby zrzucić go z ciała tego ślicznego neko, który wił się w rozkoszy i tak cudownie kwilił w czasie, kiedy zielonowłosy zachłannie pochłaniał w ustach cały członek różowowłosego.

Drobna dłoń Shuichi`ego sięgnęła do Eiri`ego, który od razu ją chwycił całując w palce. Przechylił się przez kanapę chwytając neko pod pachami podnosząc go do wysokości swojej twarzy i…

---

Tohma nie wiedział, co się właśnie stało. Stał jak sparaliżowany i patrzył jak Eiri z nienawiścią spogląda na Suguru, a następnie ujmuję dłoń Shu i ją całuje, a jakby tego było mało to podnosi jego górną część ciała z ziemi i zaczyna wchłaniać jego zapach. Usta pisarza zaczynają wędrować po szyi piętnastolatka, który coraz gwałtowniej oddychał i zaczynał lizać twarz Eiri`ego.

Pisarz podniósł głowę patrząc w oczy kotka, który wygiął się w jego ramionach przypominając mu o obecności Suguru. Furia i zazdrość, jaka była widoczna na twarzy Eiri`ego zaskoczyła Tohme. Ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył go kolejny ruch blondyna.

Usta Eiri`ego znalazły się na wargach Shuichi`ego, który z chwilą ich złączenia doszedł w ustach Suguru, a jego krzyk został stłumiony pocałunkiem blondyna.

Suguru uniósł głowę przełykając gorące nasienie _**kirei pusshi:**_ (ślicznego kiciusia) wiedząc, że jest to ostatni raz, kiedy może go posmakować. Smutnym spojrzeniem obserwował całujących się, a przez jego serce przeszedł ostry ból. Od dawna wiedział, że Shuichi nigdy nie będzie do niego należał, ale mimo to pokochał go całym sobą, bo jak można nie pokochać tak niewinnej i słodkiej istoty?

Wyczuł każdą zmianę w ciele Shu, ale nie dawał tego poznać po sobie, a widząc jak jest podnoszony przez dłonie Yuki`ego szybko zamknął oczy nie chcąc patrzeć na wybranka Shu. Tak, Yuki Eiri jest drugą połówką Shuichi`ego, a dowodem tego był zapach, który zaczął wydobywać się z ciała neko. Słodki zapach truskawki i piżma. Był to tak intensywny zapach, że każdy mógł go wyczuć w powietrzu, a już na pewno osoba, do której był kierowany. Spuścił ponownie głowę całując Shu w uda, niestety nie nacieszył się dotykiem jego skóry długo, ponieważ został mu brutalnie wyrwany.

- Meww!!! – Zakwilił głośno Shuichi lądują na kolanach nieznajomego mężczyzny, którego członek wbijał się między jego pośladki. Spanikowany zaczął rozglądać się za Suguru, ale widział tylko jego plecy jak wychodził z salonu. Zarumieniony spojrzał na Tohme, który coś zaczął mówić, wsłuchał się uważniej.

- … Eiri-kun zabierz go do sypialni i tam się nim zajmij… - Yuki nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał na szwagra i momentalnie wstał z neko w ramionach. - … nie skrzywdź go.

Groźba w głosie Tohmy nieco oprzytomniał mężczyznę na, tyle że spojrzał na drżącego neko o różowych włosach z uszami ściśle przylegającymi do głowy i ogonem mocno ściskanym w rączce.

- Jak masz na imię? – Głęboki głos mężczyzny wystraszył neko, który uniósł niepewnie główkę spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na obcego. Jego wybranka.

- Shu-ichi… - Wyszeptał drżącym głosem mocniej zaciskając rączki na ogonie.

- Nie bój się mnie. – Próbował uspokoić neko, Eiri. - … Nie skrzywdzę cię. _'Za bardzo'_ – dodał w myślach pragnąc znaleźć się jak najszybciej w gorącym wnętrzu Shuichi`ego. – _'Tylko dlaczego Tohma zgodził się tak bez problemu? Coś tu nie gra, ale nie mam ochoty nad tym dumać, teraz muszę zająć się rozgorączkowanym ciałem neko.'_

- A… ty? – Zapytał po chwili Shu zerkając niepewnie na mężczyznę.

- Yuki.

– '_Tohma-to:san mówił do niego „Eiri"–_ Zerknął z obawą na niosącego go mężczyznę. – _Dlaczego nie ja?'_ – Nutka zazdrości zaniepokoiła chłopca.

- Gdzie twój pokój? – Shuichi palcem wskazał na ostatnie drzwi po lewej stronie.

_**oOOo**_

Przybity Suguru siedział na drzewie smutno patrząc na okno Shuichi`ego.

- Ru-chan… - Zielonowłosy zdrętwiał cały i wściekle spojrzał na nowo przybyłego chłopaka o miedziano-czerwonych włosach.

- _**Urusai!**_ (Zamknij się) – Krzyknął wściekły Suguru widząc złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy rudzielca.

- Nie. Nie mam ochoty. – Zadrwił chłopak stając pod zielonowłosym, który nadal siedział na drzewie. – I schodź na dół, bo ciężko się rozmawia odchylając głowę do tyłu.

- Mi to pasuje.

- O-ho… ktoś ma wojownicze nastawienie do świata.

- Odwal się Hiroshi nie mam siły się z tobą przegadywać… - Westchnął ciężko Suguru ponownie spoglądając na okno Shu.

Zaalarmowany Hiro postawą przyjaciela podążył za wzrokiem zielonowłosego.

- Czyżby Shuichi znowu dał ci kosza?

Wyraźna drwina w głosie rudzielca i prawda ukryta w jego słowach doprowadziły Suguru do pasji. Wzburzony zeskoczył na ziemię łapiąc Hiro za koszulkę potrząsając nim mocno i patrząc prosto w oczy, co było nieco utrudnione zważywszy, że rudzielec był wyższy od niego.

- Jak śmiesz! Co cię to obchodzi, co jest między nami?! – Krzyczał Suguru. – Łączy nas mocna więź i nikt jej nie rozerwie… - Zamilkł na chwilę spuszczając głowę na dół. - … Przynajmniej tak myślałem … do dzisiaj. – Dodał nieco ciszej mając nadzieję, że Hiro nie usłyszał, ale niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia.

- Hmm? – Hiro uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi na słowa chłopaka. – Jednak trafiłem w sedno sprawy?

- … Nie…

Nic więcej Suguru nie zdążył powiedzieć, kiedy oboje z Hiro usłyszeli krzyk.

Krzyk Shuichi`ego.

- Co do cholery?!

Hiro chciał biec i zobaczyć, co się dzieje, ale nie było to możliwe.

- _**Iie**_. (Nie) – Szepnął zielonowłosy mocniej zaciskając ręce na koszulce rudzielca.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Szarpał się Hiro. – Puszczaj! Shuichi jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

- Iie, nie jest.

- _**Demo**_… (ale)

- Właśnie w tej chwili Shuichi jest ze swoim partnerem.

- CO?!!!

**oOOo**

Z chwilą przekroczenia progu swojego pokoju, Shuichi został brutalnie rzucony na łóżko, a ubrania zostały z niego zerwane. Leżał nagi z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami, w których kryło się przerażenie. Jego ciało płonęło na każdy dotyk dłoni Yuki`ego, który klęczał między jego rozszerzonymi nogami w samych spodniach, a jego koszula leżała gdzieś na ziemi dawno zapomniana.

Cudowne dłonie blondyna błądziły po jego udach, co chwilę zahaczając o jego nabrzmiały członek wyrywając najsłodsze jęki z jego ust, które doprowadzały Yuki`ego do szaleństwa.

Yuki nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Od chwili jak poczuł ten słodki zapach ciała neko czuł, że się zatraca tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Bez ostrzeżenia wsadził w Shu trzy palce, na co młody neko krzyknął przeraźliwie próbując odsunąć się jak najdalej od centrum bólu, ale blondyn mu na to nie pozwolił.

Ignorując protesty ślicznego neko zaczął szybko poruszać palcami chcąc go naciągnąć jak najszybciej, aby wejść w niego i móc czuć intensywność jego gorąca.

- Yuki… Yu-ki… boli… - Kwilił cichutko Shu mocno zaciskając pięści na pościeli. - … ja nie chcę… proszę…. Przestań.

Łkanie Shuichi`ego zmieniło się w płacz, a jego policzki stały się mokre od łez wydostających się spod mocno zaciśniętych powiek. Yuki wyciągnął palce z Shu patrząc na niego starając się zapamiętać każdą najmniejszą zmianę w postawie różowowłosego neko. Pochylił się nad załzawioną twarzą Shuichi`ego całując go w kąciki oczu i zlizując kryształowe łzy z policzków.

- Yu-ki … - Jęknął neko drżąc w ekscytacji. Nagła delikatność zaskoczyła różowowłosego neko. Uniósł nieśmiało rączki zakładając je na szyję blondyna nadal całującego go po twarzy. - … Yuki … więcej… - Biały ogon neko zaczął błądzić po plecach mężczyzny leżącego na nim.

- Shuichi… - Szepnął Eiri przykładając swój twardy penis do ciasnego otworka shu. Zapominając o spodniach, które nadal miał na sobie.

- Aaarhh!!! – Krzyknął z bólu Shuichi czując jak Yuki zagłębił się w nim jednym mocnym pchnięciem, aż po samą nasadę członka.

Eiri zadrżał uwielbiając ciasnotę ciała neko, jego aksamitne ściany zaciskające się wokół jego twardej męskości. Nie zatrzymał się, nie pozwolił Shuichi`emu przyzwyczaić się do ingerencji w jego drobne ciało. Chciał, ale nie potrafił. Słodki i odurzający zapach neko doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Jego ruchy były długie i brutalne.

- _**Itaii**_ (boli)… - Shuichi próbował drobnymi rączkami odepchnąć ciało większego mężczyzny, ale nie dał rady. Brutalność ruchów Yuki`ego sprawiła, że Shuichi zaczął krwawić, a ból stał się jeszcze większy, wręcz nie do zniesienia. - … aachh… Yuki… _**are itaii … itaii**_ (to boli… boli)… nh!

- Taki ciasny… Ngh! – Yuki nie zwracał uwagi na słowa protestu Shuichi`ego i próby odsunięcia go od siebie zbyt pochłonięty ekstazą, jaką odczuwał.

- _**Yuki…. onegai … **_(Yuki…Proszę) – Shuichi błagał drapiąc blondyna po ramionach. - …Itaii!

Krzyk bólu i pazurki wbite w jego ramiona otrzeźwiły pisarza na tyle, że zwolnił i spojrzał na płaczącego neko, a następnie na jego ciałko.

Krew.

To było pierwsze, co zobaczył, a następnie grymas bólu na ślicznej twarzyczce neko.

- Wybacz… - Szepnął Yuki przestając się poruszać w ciele Shuichi`ego. Opadł ciężko na niego wtulając głowę w delikatną szyjkę _**pusshi:**_ (kiciusia).

Drżące rączki neko przytuliły mężczyznę bliżej do siebie głaszcząc go po plecach uspokajająco.

- Już do-brze … - Szepnął drżącym głosikiem starając się uspokoić starszego mężczyznę. - … Już tak nie boli…

Eiri gwałtownie uniósł głowę zmartwiony patrząc w ufne fiołkowe oczy.

- Jak możesz tak mówić? – Jego głos przesączony był bólem. – Po tym, co ci zrobiłem?

- Wybrałem cię.

- …

- Ofiarowałem ci swoją niewinność i … - Shuichi rumieniąc się mocno ukrył twarzyczkę na ramieniu Yuki`ego starając się ukryć swoje zawstydzenie.

- Tak? – Głos Yuki`ego wrócił do normalności dzięki staraniom neko i nabrał ochoty na zabawę.

- … i siebie…. – Wydukał w końcu Shuichi i uniósł niepewnie główkę patrząc z obawą na swojego kochanka. - … jeśli mnie chcesz… - Dodał słabiutkim głosikiem.

- Żartujesz sobie?! – Podniesiony głos Yuki`ego przeraził, shu, który od razu próbował odsunąć się od mężczyzny starając się powstrzymać piekące łzy, które zaczęły zbierać się w kącikach oczu.

- _**Go… gomen nasai**_ (wybacz proszę)… – Wyszlochał Shuichi próbując rączkami odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę. - … Gomen….

- Iie! – Krzyknął Eiri rozumiejąc, co uczyniły jego słowa. – Nie rozumiesz! – Chwycił drżące dłonie neko w swoje duże ręce i przycisnął je do łóżka nad główką zapłakanej piękności. – Pozwól mi skończyć… - Wyszeptał ciszej przykładając czoło do czółka neko, który nadal drżał pod nim, co mu nie pomagało, przypominając o fakcie, że nadal jest twardy w ciasnym ciele neko.

- _**De… demo…**_ (ale..)

- Nie chodziło mi oto, że cię nie chcę, tylko… - Wciągnął głęboko powietrze próbując oswoić się z myślą, że otwiera swoje serce po tylu latach. - … Jak możesz wybaczyć mi ból, który ci zadałem? Jak?

Uśmiech, który rozjaśnił zapłakaną twarzyczkę, shu sprawił, że serce Yuki`ego bić jak oszalałe. Było w nim tyle miłości i uczucia, że nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić, czuł się zagubiony i bezradny. On bezradny, kto by pomyślał.

- _**Nu:doru**_ (głuptas) … - Szepnął Shuichi całując Yuki`ego w nos.

- _**Hai, demo…**_ (tak, ale…) - Yuki uśmiechnął się biorąc twarzyczkę shu w dłonie i zaczął powoli scałowywać kryształowe łzy z policzków przechodząc niżej, aż do zaczerwienionych usteczek neko. -_** …**_ _**anata-no-mono nu:doru…**_ (twój głuptas).

Shuichi momentalnie przestał się śmiać, jak ponownie poczuł męskość Yuki`ego drgającą w jego wnętrzu. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej pod intensywnym spojrzeniem złotych tęczówek, a jego oddech przyśpieszył znacznie załamując się, co chwilę. Twarz Yuki`ego była coraz bliżej i bliżej…

- Yuki… - Szepnął Shuichi tuż przy ustach blondyna.

- Eiri. – Mężczyzna zawisnął nad ustami shu intensywnie się w nie wpatrując.

- Huh? – Zdziwił się nieznacznie Shuichi.

- Eiri, nie Yuki…

Radosne iskry zabłysły w fiołkowych tęczówkach neko, ale nic nie powiedział, ponieważ zostało mu to uniemożliwione gorącymi wargami znajdującymi się na jego ustach. Sapnął cichutko poddając się przyjemności, która powoli odganiała wspomnienie bólu w daleką otchłań jego świadomości. Eiri powoli i z pełnym oddaniem badał na nowo ciało neko, poznając każdy zakamarek, każdy punkt erogenny dając shu niezapomniane chwile rozkoszy.

Klękając ponownie między rozszerzonymi nogami neko, Eiri uniósł jego pośladki do góry kładąc pod nimi poduszkę, a jego nogi położył sobie na ramionach. W ten sposób mógł zagłębiać się głębiej sięgając od razu prostaty Shuichi`ego pozwalając posmakować mu prawdziwej przyjemności płynącej z seksu.

- AGH!!! – Krzyknął Shu wyginając mocno plecy. Uśmieszek satysfakcji i triumfu zagościł na twarzy Yuki`ego. – Eiri! Ach…aaa... ngh… achhh… Szybciej…!

Krzyki Shuichi`ego stały się głośniejsze, jednak tym razem były one z rozkoszy nie z bólu. Neko starał się przyśpieszyć ruchy Eiri`ego wypychając swoje kształtne biodra naprzeciw jego zagłębieniom. Tak blisko, czuł, że jest już bardzo blisko.

Eiri słysząc jak mały neko krzyczy jego imię w tak pasjonujący sposób zwiększył siłę nabić swojego członka w gorące wejście Shu, a ręką sięgnął do jego członka, z którego sączyły się kropelki spermy. Z synchronizował ruchy ręki z ruchami jego bioder sprawiając, że Shuichi zatracił się w fali orgazmu, jaki przeszedł przez niego.

-EIRI!!!

Yuki patrzył na twarz Shuichi`ego w chwili jego pierwszego, prawdziwego orgazmu, a widok był niezapomniany. Rozchylone usta, zarumienione policzki, na wpół przymknięte oczy, uszy drżące w ekstazie i to piękne ciało, które zaciskało nie na nim mocno.

- _**Airashii… **_(śliczny...) – Szepnął Yuki obserwując jak neko opada na pościel drżąc jeszcze w spazmach rozkoszy. Blondyn zagłębił się jeszcze parę razy dochodząc mocno w uległym ciele neko. - … _**Watashi-no**_ (mój)…

Shuichi westchnął cichutko czując jak sperma Yuki`ego wypełnia jego wnętrze. Mężczyzna opadł ciężko na drobne ciało neko uspokajając się powoli. Uniósł się na łokciach patrząc na błogi uśmiech błąkający się na licu kotka i sam uśmiechnął się całując go w nosek. Długie rzęsy zatrzepotały kilka razy ukazując intensywność fiołkowych tęczówek neko i szczęście kryjące się w nich.

- Eiri…

Ponownie słysząc swoje imię na tych słodkich ustach, Yuki podniósł się ostrożnie z ciała neko wysuwając z niego swój zwiotczały członek, na co Shu jęknął przeciągle na tak intensywny ból. Mężczyzna wstał z łóżka patrząc na neko, który obserwował każdy jego ruch kochającym spojrzeniem.

- Eiri…. – Szepnął ponownie sięgając drobną rączką do swojego kochanka. - _**… Itsuka watashi-no**_. (Tylko mój)

- _**Itsuka anata-no-mono.**_ (Tylko twój)

Yuki położył się obok Shuichi`ego biorąc go ostrożnie w ramiona i przykrył ich ciała kocem. Oboje szybko zasnęli.

**oOOo**

- Myślicie, że to tak wypada? – Zapytał Hiro stojąc pod drzwiami sypialni Shuichi`ego starając się powstrzymać Mike, Ryuichi`ego, Tohme, a przede wszystkim Suguru przed wparowaniem do pokoju. Wszyscy mieli w oczach chęć mordu, co nie było dziwne z uwagi na krzyki bólu, jakie się wydobywały z pokoju shu.

- Oczywiście, że tak! – Oburzyła się Mika odpychając Hiro z przed drzwi swojego maleństwa. – _**Watashi-no minimu ikaku ichinan!**_ (mojemu maleństwu grozi niebezpieczeństwo)

Wszyscy wtargnęli do pokoju zatrzymując się tuż przy łóżku, na którym spali kochankowie. A widok był istnie nieziemski.

Eiri leżał na boku z głową Shuichi`ego na jednym ramieniu w czasie, kiedy druga ręka zaborczo obejmowała neko w pasie. Uszka shu poruszyły się delikatnie łaskocząc Eiri`ego pod brodą sprawiając, że mocniej przytulił neko do swojej piersi, przez co koc zsunął się z ich ramion odsłaniając drobne ciałko Shuichi`ego pokryte w małych czerwonych punkcikach. Neko zadrżał lekko z zimna kwiląc cichutko przez sen. Eiri wyczuwając dyskomfort swojego kiciusia i delikatnie zaczął jeździć po jego boku.

- Purrr… purrr… purrr … purrr… - Mruczał Shuichi wtulając główkę w szyję Eiri`ego domagając się większej uwagi. I ją dostał. Druga ręka blondyna, na której leżał, czule zaczęła go drapać za uszkami sprawiając, że mruczenie stało się jeszcze głośniejsze. – Purr… purrr… puurrrrr….

- _**Aiu kawai!**_ (Jacy słodcy) – Rozczuliła się Mika, która była właśnie wyprowadzana przez męża z pokoju ich przybranego synka.

- Chodźcie. – Przywołał pozostałych Tohma. – Nic tu po nas…

- Hai! – Uradowany Ryu wybiegł z pokoju podekscytowany machając ogonem. [tak, Ryu również jest neko ^^]

Suguru i Hiro spojrzeli na siebie kręcąc w zrezygnowaniu na dziecinność 32-letniego neko i również wyszli z pokoju pozostawiając śpiących kochanków sobie.

6


	4. Chapter 3 Zimne serce

_**Rozdział 3 – „ Zimne serce "**_

Pierwszą rzeczą po przebudzeniu, co Eiri zobaczył byłe białe uszka z delikatnym różowym polotem łaskoczące go po twarzy. Jego pierwszym odruchem była chęć ugryzienia ich, co też od razu uczynił.

- Mewww! – Zakwilił Shuichi przez sen odsuwając główkę spod jego szyi i obracając się na drugi bok, tyłem do Eiri`ego. Jego ogon poruszał się ze złością energicznie uderzając o łóżko.

Yuki podparł głowę ręką uważniej obserwując śpiącego malca, a raczej jego tyły, bardzo ponętne tyły. Kuszony słodkim widokiem przejechał po kręgosłupie neko.

- Purrr… purrr… rrr… - Ciche mruczenie Shu ośmieliło pisarza, który delikatnie wziął ogon Shuichi`ego do ręki głaszcząc go kciukiem. - … purrr… purrr….purrr…rrrr…

Mruczenia neko stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Wiedziony ciekawością obrócił neko delikatnie na plecy i przyłożył ucho do jego piersi słuchając rozkosznych pomruków wydobywających się z jego wnętrza. Całe ciałko drżało przy każdym najmniejszym mruknięciu było to tak wciągające, że zapomniał o swoich troskach pozwalając ukołysać się ponownie do snu tylko, że tym razem to on leżał na Shu słuchając jego kojącego mruczenia.

**0OO0**

- _**Iie**_! (nie) Dość … proszę… - Krzyczał bity neko. - … nie chcę tam wrócić! Proszę!

- Co mnie to obchodzi co ty chcesz! – Krzyknął oprawca znęcający się nad neko. – Za dużo kasy przynosisz, żebym pozwolił ci tak łatwo odejść… dziwko!

- Nie chcę… - Czarne uszy i ogon neko opadły w rezygnacji nie widząc sensu w swoim marnym życiu. Nie miał siły na dalszą walkę. Upadł na ziemię zbierając kolejne kopniaki od swojego szefa.

---

- Michael zwolnij! – Zawołał za 5-letnim brzdącem wysoki blondyn o intensywnie niebieskich oczach.

- _**Demo oto-san …**_ (ale tato…) – Malec o blond włosach, jak jego ojciec zatrzymał się marudząc. - … wolny spacer jest taki nuuudnyy…

- Nie szkodzi.

- Ale…

- Żadne ale… - Michael tupnął w złości nóżką hardo patrząc na ojca.

- Al…

- Iie!!!

Głośny krzyk bólu przestraszył chłopca, który stał jak sparaliżowany. Jego ojciec szybko doskoczył do syna i chwycił go w pasie podnosząc do góry. Pobiegł z nim do pobliskiej toalety i postawił na ziemi.

- Schowaj się tu i nie wychodź, aż cię zawołam, dobrze? – Malec kiwnął główką rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji, ale za plecami jego małe paluszki były skrzyżowane.

Mężczyzna szybko się obrócił i pobiegł w stronę jęków i krzyków bólu.

- Nie… błagam…. Dość…

- Masz szczęście, że … - Każdemu słowu towarzyszyło uderzenie pięścią lub mocny kopniak. - … twoja twarz przyciąga klientów, bo inaczej miałbyś ją zmasakrowaną.

Amerykanin zakradł się bezszelestnie do alfonsa ostrożnie odbezpieczając broń i przyłożył ją do tyłu jego głowy. Oprawca neko znieruchomiał.

- Obróć się powoli. – Posłusznie się obrócił z rękami uniesionymi w górze w geście poddania.

- K-san? – Zaskoczony zbir patrzył na blondyna wiedząc, że jest w poważnych tarapatach, przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – T-to nie tak jak wygląda…

- A jak?! – Krzyknął mały głosik zza kolan ojca.

- Michael miałeś czekać, aż cię zawołam. – Spokojnie powiedział Cloud nie spuszczając zbira z oczu.

- I liczyłeś na to, że cię posłucham? – Zdziwił się malec opierając rączki na biodrach.

- Racja.

- Uh… K-san …

- A tak nasz mały oprawca…

Mężczyzna zatrząsł się mocno cofając do tyłu.

- Stój, bo inaczej źle skończysz. – Ostry głos zatrzymał go od razu. Dobrze pamiętał, co się stało z ostatnim śmiałkiem, który próbował zadrzeć z K.

Skończył w kostnicy w kawałkach.

Zbir z trwogą spojrzał na postawnego Amerykanina.

Cloud Winchester – mężczyzna, który ma kontakty w świadku podziemnym jak również w świecie polityki. Nikt, ale to nikt nie miał szans na pozbycie się go, a przekonali się o tym 2 lata temu w zamachu na jego życie, w którym zginęła jego żona. Winchester wytropił przestępcę i zabił. W żadnych wiadomościach, nawet w prasie nie było ani jednej wzmianki o morderstwie, zupełnie jakby ofiara zemsty K nie istniała.

Winchester był wyszkolonym snajperem, który lubował się w każdej broni palnej i nie tylko. Jego siła rosła a on sam stawał się zimnym i cynicznym człowiekiem, dla którego nie liczyło się nic poza jego małym synkiem, którego po śmierci żony szkolił w znawstwie broni palnej i obronie własnej. Nie chciał, aby był bezbronnym małym dzieckiem… nie chciał, aby zginął jak jego matka. Po tych dwóch latach treningu mały był ekspertem w dziedzinie broni, niestety jego samoobrona pozostawiała jeszcze wiele do życzenia. Mały nie był nią zainteresowany, przynajmniej nie w tym stopniu jak bronią. Na punkcie broni miał takiego samego fioła jak jego ojciec.

- K-san to tylko dziwka, która jest nie posłuszna… - Splunął w kierunku pobitego neko, który z trudem oddychał. - … i uciekła.

- Skoro uciekła to znaczy, że nie jest dziwką z własnej woli.

- N-nie…

K zamilkł na chwilę obserwując czarne włosy odsuwane z twarzy neko przez jego synka i …

- Zrobimy tak… - Stalowe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu zatrzymało się na alfonsie. - … Oddasz mi _**kuro**_ (czarnego), a ja zapomnę o tym, co widziałem.

- Nie! Nie możesz mi … - Alfons zamilkł od razu widząc mordercze spojrzenie Amerykanina. - … Zrobione. Jest twój.

- Przyniesiesz mi jego dokumenty do mojego biura jeszcze dzisiaj… wszystkie.

- Hai. – Odparł z rezygnacją alfons w myślach dziękując bogu, że stracił tylko swoją dziwkę, a nie życie.

**0OO0**

- Ta-kun martwię się o Shuichi`ego. – Szepnął Ryuichi łaskocząc Tatsuhe ogonem po twarzy.

Tatsuha przejechał dłonią przez gęste włosy Ryu zatrzymując się przy uszach.

- Wiem, że Eiri bywa ciężki w obyciu, ale ufam, że ulegnie czaru naszego ślicznego Shu.

- Tak, ale…

- … Ale będzie ciężko… - Tatsuha ucałował czoło starszego neko, który martwił się o swojego pobratymca, którego kochał jak brata i był bardzo nadopiekuńczy w jego stosunku. - … i Shuichi będzie musiał wiele wycierpieć zanim zdobędzie miłość mojego tępego brata.

- Co cię jeszcze trapi koi? – Tatsuha zjechał ręką do talii neko.

- Jaka będzie reakcja Eiri`ego na wiadomość o tym, że stał się partnerem Shu do końca ich dni.

- Tego … - Ciało Tatsuhy zdrętwiało na samą myśl o wściekłości, Eiri`ego, kiedy się dowie, że nie jest już wolny. - … to nawet ja nie wiem, ale będzie na pewno głośno.

- Tak i…

Ryuichi nie zdążył skończyć jak do ich sypialni wparowała parka bliźniaków próbując prześcignąć się nawzajem. Kira i Yoru, dwóch chłopców tak do siebie podobnych, że rozróżniani byli tylko przez swoich rodziców i ich ukochanego Shu-chan. Malcy mieli cztery latka i byli bardzo inteligentni, co dawali odczuć starszym na każdym kroku, którzy wpadali w ich małe pułapki. Jedyną osobą, której nigdy nic się nie przydarzyło był Shuichi. Różowo włosy, neko był ich idolem, którego ubóstwiali spędzając z nim każdą wolną chwilę.

Tatsuha uśmiechnął się do swoich synów wdrapujących się na ich łóżko, był z nich dumny. Oboje mieli czarne włosy i szeroki łobuzerski uśmiech, zupełnie taki jak on, po Ryu odziedziczyli lekko zadarty nosek, wystające kości policzkowe, które podkreślały ich urodę oraz ogon i uszy. O tak, malcy byli neko w pełnej krasie i okazywali już pierwsze oznaki dominacji. A ich oczy miały barwę złota po ich nieżyjącej już babce.

- _**Oto:chan**_ (tato) Shu-chan zniknął! – Przerażony głosik Yoru rozweselił rodziców.

- Tak.. – Odezwał się Kira przytakując bratu. - … nie ma naszego Shu-chan.

- Uspokójcie się chłopcy. – Ryuichi wziął Yoru na kolana, a Tatsuha Kire. – Shuichi jest w swoim pokoju, sprawdzaliście?

- Nie.

- Ale Shu-chan zawsze nas budził, a dzisiaj nie przyszedł… - Marudzili chłopcy smutnym spojrzeniem patrząc na ich rodziców.

- Czy Shu-chan nas już nie kocha?

- Szkraby… - Uśmiechnął się Ryu z Tatsu mierzwiąc włosy ich dzieciom. - … kocha was i to bardzo, ale w tej chwili nie jest sam i…

- Nie? – Oczka malców powiększyły się i zabłysły w nich diabelskie ogniki.

- A możemy iść obudzić naszego _**pusshi:**_ (kiciusia)? – Ogony _**koneko**_ (kotków) zaczęły poruszać się w ekscytacji.

- Jak najbardziej.

**0OO0**

Shuichi zatrzepotał rzęsami odganiając resztki snu z powiek. Jego główka obróciła się w stronę okna, przez które przedostawały się pierwsze promienie słońca ogrzewając sypialnię. Chciał podnieść się do góry, ale nie było to możliwe. Przygniatał go obcy ciężar uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Ponownie próbował się wyswobodzić spod ciężaru ciała i tym razem mu się udało. Ostrożnie włożył poduszkę na swoje miejsce nie chcąc obudzić Eiri`ego i powoli zsunął się z łóżka. Jednak nie było to proste zadanie. Przy każdym ruchu, jaki wykonywał czuł ogromny ból, a samo stanie było wręcz niemożliwe. Mimowolne łzy spłynęły po zaróżowionych od snu policzkach, przygryzł wargę powstrzymując się przed jęknięciem, ale mimo to zakwilił cichutko.

Eiri drgnął słysząc kwilenie i przytulił Shu bliżej swego ciała, jednak to nie było ciepłe ciało neko, tylko zimna poduszka. Marszcząc w złości brwi podniósł się szybko z łóżka wzrokiem szukając drobnej postaci _**pusshi:**_ (kiciusia). Shuichi`ego nigdzie niebyło, a z łazienki wydobywał się szum wody zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi i stanął w miejscu z ręką nad klamką.

Shuichi stał w wannie z nogą opartą na jej krawędzi, a namydloną ręką mył swoje ciało ostrożnie zwłaszcza uda i zmaltretowany otworek, gdzie nadal znajdowała się sperma Eiri`ego. Woda spływająca z jego ud zaczerwieniła się od spłukiwanej krwi, Yuki wycofał się z powrotem do sypialni siadając na łóżku. Czuł się podle świadom tego, że to on przyczynił się do bólu nastolatka. On był sprawcą jego cierpienia, ale dlaczego? Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, że stracił nad sobą kontrolę, a tu wystarczył jeden mały neko i koniec. Jego myśli przerwało pojawienie się Shuichi`ego, nago. Eiri przełknął ślinę uważnie obserwując jego gibkie ciało.

Shuichi jak tylko zauważył, że Eiri już nie śpi zaczerwienił się mocno próbując nie przejmować się swoją nagością i podszedł do niego siadając na jego kolanach. Wielkie fiołkowe tęczówki emanowały ciepłem i uwielbieniem, którego Yuki nie rozumiał.

- Co ze mną zrobiłeś? – Zapytał Eiri chłodno nie przytulając siedzącego neko na jego kolanach.

- Nie rozumiem. – Shuichi był zagubiony. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi Eiri`emu i dlaczego był taki zły.

- Idiota! – Shuichi drgnął kuląc się w sobie na okrutne słowa blondyna. – Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś! Pytam jeszcze raz, co ze mną zrobiłeś?

- Ja… wczoraj zaczęły się moje gody i …

Eiri gwałtownie wstał rzucając Shuichi`ego na łóżko. Wściekły stał patrząc na skulonego neko z ogonem między nogami, który drżał i szlochał rozpaczliwie. Serce Eiri`ego zabiło mocniej.

- … I otumaniłeś mnie sprawiając, że się połączyliśmy! Na zawsze! – Wściekły zaczął się ubierać próbując nie zwracać uwagi na płacz neko.

- T-to nie moja wi-wina…

- CO?! – Eiri obrócił się gwałtownie z nienawiścią bijącą z jego oczu.

- Suguru zajmował się mną… - Szlochał Shuichi patrząc z obawą na mężczyznę. - … a ty … mnie wziąłeś…

Prawda w słowach neko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła pisarza, który szybko podszedł do łóżka łapiąc Shu za ramiona mocno zaciskając na nich palce. Neko zakwilił próbując uwolnić się.

- _**Itaii …**_ (boli…)

- … Chcesz powiedzieć, że sam do tego doprowadziłem? – Lodowaty ton Eiri`ego wstrząsnął Shu, który nie zważając na ból całego ciała zaczął się szarpać gwałtownie. Zaskoczony Eiri zwolnił uścisk na jego ramionach, co Shuichi od razu wykorzystał odskakując od niego jak najdalej łapiąc po drodze prześcieradło żeby się okryć.

Shuichi stał po drugiej stronie łóżka sycząc ostrzegawczo jak mały zastraszony kotek.

- Nie zmuszałem cię do niczego! – Krzyknął przechodząc w moduł samoobrony. – To ty mnie zgwałciłeś! – Spuścił główkę na dół pozwalając łzom płynąć wolno po policzkach, a rączki zaciskał na prześcieradle blisko swego serca. – Do-dopiero później stałeś się delikatniejszy i …

- Jak? – Przerwał mu Eiri chcąc wiedzieć więcej i próbując zagłuszyć poczucie winy, które stawało się coraz głośniejsze. A najlepszą obroną jest atak.

- Twoja sperma zmieszała się z moją krwią. No-normalnie połączenie zachodzi, jeśli krew nasza się zmiesza, ale sperma również …

- Czyli to moja wina? – Zdziwił się Eiri podchodząc do zastraszonego neko. - … Twój zapach… - Obszedł łóżko bardzo powoli. - …Twoje ciało… - Stanął przed Shuichi`m mierząc go z góry pogardliwie. - … Prawda?

Shuichi cofnął się, ale nie za daleko, ponieważ natrafił na opór ściany. Mocniej zacisnął rączki na prześcieradle próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, że jest zastraszony postawą Eiri`ego. Jego ogon nie drgnął ani o milimetr bojąc się reakcji mężczyzny, a uszka miał oklapnięte.

- Byłeś najlepszy ze wszystkich moich kochanków… - Słowa Yuki`ego zabolały chłopca. - … ale nie zamierzam wiązać się z tobą, ani z nikim innym, jasne?

Shuichi przytaknął główką próbując nie zauważyć bliskości ciała Yuki`ego i fakt, że jego dłonie spoczywały na ścianie przy jego głowie bawiąc się różowymi kosmykami.

- Byłeś dla mnie jedynie dziurą potrzebną do zaspokojenia potrzeb.

Neko odwrócił główkę na bok. Nie mógł dłużej znieść okrucieństwa swojego wybranka, który nie miał ochoty nim być. Każde jego słowo raniło go głęboko.

- Shu-chan! – Do sypialni neko wparowały dwa szkraby szukając swojego koteczka, który stał przyciśnięty do ściany przez Eiri`ego.

- _**Hakufu?**_ (wujek?) – Zdziwił się Kira. Zaskoczony zatrzymał się, co spowodowało, że jego brat wpadł na niego. Chłopcy jak tylko zauważyli łzy na policzkach ich, Shu-chan i jego smutek bijący z fiołkowych oczu poczuli wściekłość rosnącą z każdą chwilą. – Skrzywdziłeś naszego Shu-chan. – Stwierdził Yoru. Malcy podeszli bliżej pary pod ścianą.

Eiri odsunął się do Shu uważnie obserwując małych diabłów brata nie miał ochoty mieć z nimi do czynienia w tej chwili wiedząc, że naraził się im.

- Yoru, Kira… - Beznamiętny głos Shuichi`ego przeraził chłopców, którzy nigdy nie słyszeli, ani nie widzieli go załamanego. - …

Chłopcy od razu zapomnieli o wujku i podbiegli do starszego neko tuląc się do jego nóg starając się go pocieszyć. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Eiri wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi, ale jedno było pewne nigdy więcej nie pozwolą zbliżyć się wujkowi Eiri`emu do ich ślicznego Shu-chan. Nigdy…


	5. Chapter 4 – Propozycja ”

_**Rozdział 4 – „ Propozycja "**_

Tohma powoli otworzył drzwi do sypialni Shu. Na widok, jaki go tam zastał uśmiechnął się czule. Miał przed sobą rozczulający widok szkrabów Ryuichi`ego wtulonych w różowowłosego kiciusia. Kira leżał po prawej stronie, a Yoru po lewej stronie ciała neko. Czarne ogony malców zaborczo były owinięte wokół nóg Shu, małe rączki mocno przytulały do siebie ręce śpiącego pusshi: (kiciusia), a ich główki spoczywały na nagiej klatce Shuichi`ego.

Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego niema w pobliżu Eiri`ego, który powinien tu być zamiast malców leżących na Shuichi`m. Coś musiało się stać i mu się to nie podobało. Wiedział, że Eiri ma ciężki charakter, ale nie sądził, że zrobi jakąkolwiek krzywdę tak słodkiemu stworzeniu, jakim bezapelacyjnie był Shuichi.

Otworzył szerzej drzwi, przez co lekko zaskrzypiały. Yoru i Kira gwałtownie poderwali główki w stronę dźwięku oczekując niebezpieczeństwa w postaci wujka Eiri`ego, ale na szczęście był to ofusan (tatuś) Shu-chan. Ulga odmalowała się na słodkich twarzach małych neko i Tohma stał się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy.

- Ćććśśś… - Chłopcy przyłożyli palce do ust w geście uciszenia. - … Przed chwilką zasnął…- Szepnął Yoru głaszcząc Shu po włosach.

- …Tak, płakał cały czas od wyjścia hakufu (wujka)… - Dodał Kira ponownie wtulając się w ciepłe ciało Shu-chan.

- Płakał? – Zaniepokoił się Tohma siadając na łóżku.

- Tak.

- To przez wujka Eiri`ego. – Potwierdził słowa brata Kira. – Nie pozwolimy mu już więcej zbliżyć się do naszego koteczka.

Oczy Tohmy wypełniły się smutkiem.

- Będziecie musieli.

- N…- Tohma ruchem ręki uciszył malców, którzy w bezradności patrzyli na wujka.

- Shu-chan i Eiri są połączeni, a to oznacza, że Eiri będzie musiał zaspokoić potrzeby naszego małego Shuichi`ego w czasie godów.

- My to zrobimy… - Zaoponowali malcy z wrodzoną niewinnością. - … Spełnimy każdą potrzebę Shu-chan…

Tohma uśmiechnął się na naiwność małych neko.

- Jesteście za mali żeby zrozumieć, o czym mówię. – Chłopcy groźnie zmarszczyli brwi w niezadowoleniu. – Niestety tylko Eiri może pomóc Shuichi`emu.

**0OO0**

Eiri leżał bezczynnie na kanapie w salonie rozpamiętując krzywdę, jaką uczynił słodkiemu neko i wyrzut w oczach swoich bratanków. Westchnął ciężko zamykając oczy i wlewając w siebie kolejne piwo. Sięgnął po kolejny papieros zapalił go i zaciągnął się nim głęboko wdychając nikotynę, która była mu tak potrzebna w tej chwili do odreagowania.

Z papierosem w ręce odchylił głowę do tyłu patrząc na sufit. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, źle się czuł z myślą, że przyczynił się do cierpienia małej śliczności, ale nie chciał się wiązać z nikim, nawet z tak śliczną i niewinną istotą. Niestety nie mógł nikogo za to winić, jak siebie samego. To on rzucił się na neko wyrywając go z ramion Suguru i to on go zgwałcił.

Przez połączenie z neko, czuł każdą zmianę zachodzącą w nim. Czuł, jak mały cierpi sądząc, że Eiri go nienawidzi, jego strach przed odrzuceniem w chwili potrzeby, w której się znajdował. Jego gody będą trwać jeszcze przez sześć dni, a to oznacza duże skoki temperatur w drobnym ciałku i niesamowity apetyt na seks. Gody neko mają również wpływ na Eiri`ego, którego całe ciało domagało się spełnienia, a sama ręka i wyobrażenia o neko już nie wystarczały.

Pozostało tylko jedno.

Znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto mu pomoże pozbyć się jego małego problemu.

**0OO0**

Głowa rodu Uesugi`ch leniwym krokiem zbliżała się do domu. Cieszył go fakt, że cała rodzina mieszka razem w rodzinnej posiadłości, no z wyjątkiem Eiri`ego, który po ciężkich przejściach w NY odsunął się od rodziny.

- Zastanawia mnie jedynie, dlaczego Eiri tak usilnie próbuje się bronić przed miłością. – Myślał na głos Uesugi. – Prawda, że zdrada Kitazawy bardzo go dotknęła i niewiele brakowało, aby został zgwałcony, ale…

Ciężkie westchnienie wyrwało się z jego ust. Przystanął spoglądając na okazałą posiadłość i w oddali słychać było radosny śmiech jego ukochanych wnuków.

- Jak na razie tylko dwójka… - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - …ale sądzę, że to kwestia czasu, a będzie ich więcej.

Jego twarz nagle posmutniała.

- Martwi mnie Mika…

- To nie martw się oto-san (ojcze). – Ciepły głos Tohmy przerwał głośne rozmyślania Uesugi`ego.

- Tohma. – Uesugi przywitał się z zięciem uściskiem dłoni i ciepłym uśmiechem. – Jak mam się nie martwić. Ona kocha dzieci, a jakiś głupi doktor stwierdził, że nie może mieć dzieci i …

- Iie. Powiedział, że jest znikoma szansa na ciążę.

- Czyli równa zeru.

- Wierzę, że w końcu nam się uda. – Nadal rozmawiając weszli po schodach.

- Wracasz z N-G? – Zapytał Uesugi zmieniając temat rozmowy nie chcąc bardziej zasmucać Tohmy.

- Tak. – Uśmiechnął się smutno Tohma alarmując starszego mężczyznę. – Musiałem uporządkować myśli, żebym nie zrobił coś głupiego.

- Co się stało? – Otworzył drzwi wchodząc do domu, a za nim Tohma.

- Eiri wykorzystał Shuichi`ego i go zostawił.

Uesugi zatrzymał się gwałtownie obracając twarzą do Tohmy.

- Jak to wykorzystał?

- Wczoraj zaczęły się gody Shu i nieszczęśliwym trafem Eiri wybrał właśnie ten dzień na zapoznanie się z naszym synkiem…

- I zobaczył Suguru z Shuichi`m.

- Tak, ale okazało się, że Eiri jest jego…

- Wybrankiem, a mój syn będąc zimnym i cynicznym draniem wykorzystał go i zostawił.

- Dokładnie. – Przytaknął Tohma.

- Jak się czuje Shu-chan? – Zapytał zmartwiony Uesugi.

- Nie wiem. – Westchnął Tohma. – Kiedy wychodziłem spał, a urwisy go pilnowały.

- Małe demony w akcji? – Rozbawienie brzmiało w głosie starszego.

- Chodźmy i przekonajmy się, co oni wyprawiają, bo po odgłosach sądzę, że roznoszą pokój Shu.

**0OO0**

- Myślisz, że nas tu znajdzie? – Zapytał podekscytowany Yoru.

- Nie. – Zachichotał Kira bardziej zwijając się w kłębek. – Pod pierzyną nas nie widać, a i poduszki nas dodatkowo przykrywają.

- Racja. – Roześmiany Yoru i wtulił się w brata.

- Gdzie oni się podziali? – Usłyszeli głos Shuichi`ego, przez co zaczęli jeszcze bardziej chichotać, a pierzyna ich ukrywająca zaczęła się ruszać.

Shuichi uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i zaczął powoli się zakradać. Ostrożnie klęknął na łóżku, a chłopcy zbyt pochłonięci śmianiem się nawet nie zauważyli jak łóżko ugina się pod nowym ciężarem.

Pusshi: (kiciuś) zaczął przygotowywać się do ataku.

Wypiął pośladki do góry machając energicznie ogonem, a przednią część ciała położył płasko na łóżku wbijając w nie pazurki, jego uszka zaczęły drżeć w ekscytacji.

Będąc już w pełni gotowy do skoku nastroszył się i skoczył.

---

Tohma z ojcem weszli właśnie do pokoju w momencie przygotowań Shu do skoku. Rozbawieni stanęli w drzwiach i obserwowali zabawę z bezpiecznej odległości.

---

- Mam was! – Krzyknął Shuichi lądując w samym centrum zbieraniny pierzyny i poduszek.

- Aha ha ha ha … - Śmiali się promiennie chłopcy, którym tylko łebki wystawały z pod pierzyny. - … Shu-chan! Ha… ha ha ha… Złaź z nas…!

- Nie! – Pokręcił główką Shuichi łapiąc wystające głowy w ramiona. – Mi jest tu bardzo … bardzo wygodnie.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się i postanowił pomęczyć malców bardziej poprzez pocieranie policzków o małe buźki łobuzów, którzy zaczęli się jeszcze bardziej śmiać kopiąc nóżkami, co zaowocowało spadnięciem z nich pierzyny.

Kira i Yoru widząc w tym swoją szansę złapali rączkami Shuichi`ego za szyję unieruchamiając go efektywnie. Starszy neko przełknął ślinę nerwowo wiedząc, co go nastąpi dalej. I długo nie musiał czekać.

Małe diabły wysunęły się z ramion, Shu. Yoru siadł na jego plecach w pobliżu białego ogona, a Kira na udach tyłem do brata. Diabliki złączyły swoje czarne ogony i przystąpili do dzieła.

- Poddaję się! Możecie ze mnie zejść… - Zaczął skamleć Shu próbując zrzucić z siebie malców, co było bardzo ciężkie z uwagi, że leżał przygwożdżony przez nich na łóżku.

- Nie. – Urwisy spojrzeli na siebie w porozumieniu i zwiększyli tortury doprowadzając neko do szaleństwa.

- NIE…ha ha ha … błagam… już … ha ha ha nie będę, tylko…. Aha ha ha ha ha … proszę przestancie!!!

- Hy hy hy… nie … ma … mowy… - Zaśmiał się diabelsko Kira kićkając Shu po nogach i stopach.

- Kira ma rację… hy hy hy hy… tak łatwo się nam nie… wywiniesz…

- Dość błagam… ha ha ha ha … aaaa… dość! Błagam…was! Aha… ha ha ha … poddaję się! Poddaję!!!

Uesugi nie mógł się nadziwić poczynaniom małych potworków Tatsuhy.

- Istne diabły wcielone…

- Muszę ci przyznać rację. – Przytaknął Tohma z uśmiechem kręcąc głową. – Pomożemy Shu?

- Oczywiście. – Spojrzał starszy mężczyzna na łóżko, na którym rzucał się Shuichi z Yoru łaskoczącym go po szyi, plecach i bokach, jak również Kirą zajmującym się jego nogami mimo prób kopań.

- Diabły nie przywitacie się z dziadkiem? – Zapytał udając urażonego.

Cała trójka poderwała głowy do góry słysząc głos ukochanego dziadka.

- Jiji! (dziadek) – Zawołali równocześnie, ale to Shuichi był szybszy w dotarciu do niego. Rzucił się wprost w otwarte ramiona dziadka zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i nogami oplatając jego talię.

Jego radosny śmiech i swawolność rozczuliły Uesugi`ego, który mocno go do siebie przytulił pozwalając lekko szorstkiemu językowi Shu lizać go po policzku.

Tohma z rozbawieniem obserwował poczynania synka. Shuichi zawsze był wylewny w okazywaniu uczuć, zwłaszcza dla tych, których bardzo kochał. A Kaworu Uesugi definitywnie zaliczał się do osób, których uwielbiał. Odwrócił wzrok od ojca i spojrzał na malców. Widząc ich miny musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać.

Urwisy z zazdrością patrzyły jak Shuichi liże i całuje dziadka po twarzy. Kira stał sztywno z palcem na ustach nerwowo przygryzając paznokcia, a Yoru przestępował z nogi na nogę miętosząc w rączkach brzegi koszulki. Pozostało tylko jedno pytanie. O kogo byli zazdrośni. O dziadka, czy Shuichi`ego?

Sprawa sama się wyjaśniła.

- Shu-chaaaan! – Zakwilił Kira głośno ciągnąc pusshi: (kiciusia) za koszulkę.

- Dlaczego nas tak nie witasz?!!! – Yoru przyłączył się do brata łapiąc Shu za nogawkę spodenek.

Shuichi z zaskoczeniem na twarzy spojrzał w dół na obrażonych malców. Mimo swojej diabelskości we krwi, w tej chwili chłopcy byli kwintesencją słodkości i niewinności.

- Przecież jakbym się tak samo na was rzucił, jak na jiji to bym was zmiażdżył. – Zauważył wesoło Shuichi zsuwając się z dziadka.

Chłopcy nadal się dąsając spojrzeli błagalnie na swojego kochanego kiciusia. Shuichi westchnął teatralnie i otworzył ramiona dla urwisów.

- Ale zawsze wy możecie się na mnie rzucić i mnie wyściskać. – Shuichi uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

Diabelski uśmiech powrócił na twarze urwisów i od razu skoczyli na Shuichi`ego z takim impetem, że cała trójka wylądowała na ziemi śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Chłopcy machając ogonkami w ekscytacji lizali policzki koneko (kotka) dostając w zamianę całusy.

- A mnie to już nikt nie przywita? – Posmutniał dziadek spuszczając głowę w dół.

Chłopcy przerwali lizanie Shu i palcem wskazującym przywołali dziadka do siebie.

Uesugi klęknął obok malców. Kira i Yoru będąc bliźniakami zrobili w tej samej chwili to samo.

- Już… już … - Pogłaskali dziadziusia po głowie i pocałowali w oba policzki. - … Nie płacz już… bardzo cię kochamy … - Zrobili teatralną przerwę dla większego efektu. - … ale Shu-chan jest najważniejszy!

Po tych słowach ponownie rzucili się na koneko (kotka) łaskocząc go po całym ciałku.

- Aaaaa… ha ha ha …NIE!!!

- To my was zostawimy. – Uśmiechnięci Tohma i Kaworu wyszli z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- NIE!!! Ofusan, jiji… ( tatusiu, dziadku) … TASUKETE!!! (POMOCY!!!) Aha…ha ha ha … Ratunkuuuuu!!!


	6. Chapter 5 Zrozumienie

_**Rozdział 5 – „ Zrozumienie … "**_

Zamyślony Eiri siedział w barze próbując słuchać paplania jakiejś nachalnej kobiety, ale nie mógł. Jego myśli całkowicie pochłaniał Shuichi.

Spojrzał z pogardą na brunetkę o bardzo obfitym biuście, ale ona sobie z tego nic nie robiła. Uśmiechnęła się słodko i nadal kontynuowała paplanie głupot, które w ogóle go nie interesowały.

- Słuchaj… - Zaczął mówić gasząc niedopałek papierosa. - … odczep się ode mnie póki jestem jeszcze w miarę miły.

- Ależ skarbie… - Brunetka udała obrażoną przyciskając swoje ciało do zniechęconego Eiri`ego.

Yuki zwęził groźnie oczy odpychając kobietę mocno od siebie.

- Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a skończysz w szpitalu.

Groźba skutecznie odsunęła nachalną kobietę od pisarza, wściekła wstała ze stołka.

- Jesteś skończonym dupkiem, który zamiast serca ma bryłę lodu! – Krzyknęła przyciągając uwagę osób w barze. Chwyciła za swój niewypity drink i wylała go na głowę blondyna.

Yuki patrzył przez chwilę za odchodzącą kobietą i szybko wstał płacąc rachunek. Wybiegł z baru udając się do swojego mieszkania. Wziął zimny, wręcz lodowaty prysznic na ochłonięcie, dziękując bogu, że nie pieprzył tej dziwki.

Ubrał się szybko i już miał wychodzić, kiedy przypomniał sobie o małym problemie, a raczej dwóch małych problemach. Kira i Yoru. Nie ma takiej możliwości, że po tym, co zrobił diabły brata go dopuszczą do Shuichi`ego.

Pozostawało jedno wyjście.

**0OO0**

Tohma leżał już w łóżku z Miką w ramionach jak zadzwonił telefon. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i westchnął ciężko. Odebrał telefon.

- Eiri zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest jedenasta w nocy?

- Wiem, ale… - Cisza po drugiej stronie telefonu wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Tohmy. Mika spojrzała na męża oczekująco.

- Więc chcesz, abym przywiózł Shu-chan do ciebie, do mieszkania żebyś mógł go pieprzyć? – Zimny ton Tohmy zaskoczył Mikę.

- Nie! – Zaprzeczył szybko Eiri sam nie wiedząc, co chce do końca. – Wiem, że zawaliłem na całej linii… poważnie, ale…

- Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś swój błąd, ale to nie mnie masz przepraszać, tylko mojego synka.

Tohma nałożył szczególny nacisk na słowo 'synka' chcąc przypomnieć szwagrowi, że Shu nie będzie jego nową zabawką.

- Sam bym przyjechał, ale wiem, że diabły mnie nie dopuszczą do Shu.

- I słusznie.

- Posłuchaj Tohma dzisiaj zrozumiałem, że neko jest dla mnie bardzo ważny i…

- Jak do tego doszedłeś? – Zapytał podejrzliwie znając na tyle dobrze Eiri`ego, że musiało to być coś głupiego.

- Uh… o mało nie przeleciałem jakiejś dziwki i…

- Nie stanął ci. – Stwierdził rozbawiony Tohma, Mika zachichotała, co lekko rozdrażniło Eiri`ego.

- To też, ale cały czas miałem przed oczami twarz Shuichi`ego, i nie mogłem… czułem się tak, jakbym go zdradzał.

- Bo tak jest. – Zauważył Tohma sucho. – Dobrze, że opamiętałeś się na czas i tego nie zrobiłeś.

- … - Eiri czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź szwagra bojąc się jego odmowy. Słyszał przez telefon ciężkie westchnienie, a jego serce zabiło szybciej.

- Dobrze.

- Dzię…

- Tylko … - Przerwał mu Tohma. - … jeśli się zgodzi.

- Wiem…

- Skrzywdź go jeszcze raz, a bądź pewny, że już go nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz.

- Rozumiem.

Tohma zakończając rozmowę wstał z łóżka zarzucając na piżamę płaszcz. Ucałował Mikę w nos szepcząc.

- Jak wrócę masz na mnie czekać gotowa, bo na pewno nie zmrużysz dzisiejszej nocy oka…

Mika zaśmiała się wprost w usta męża, po których przejechała językiem kusząco.

- Będę czekać…

**0OO0**

Shuichi zakwilił przez sen szepcząc imię Eiri`ego. Tohma przejechał ręką przez jedwabiście miękkie włosy synka drapiąc go lekko za uszkami.

- Shu-chan obudź się.

- Ofusan? (tatuś) – Wyszeptał sennie rączką przecierając oczy.

- Czy chcesz jechać do Eiri`ego?

Słysząc imię ukochanego Shuichi momentalnie się obudził siadając sztywno na łóżku.

- Eiri?

- Tak. Dzwonił prosząc, abym cię przywiózł do niego. – Uśmiechnął się biorąc uradowanego synka na ręce. Shuichi z rękami i nogami wokół ojca schował się w jego płaszczu przed zimnem i czekał.

- A więc zgadzasz się?

- Hai! – Pusshi: (kiciuś) wtulił się w szyję ojca, który zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia gdzie przed domem czekała na nich limuzyna.

---

Z okna na drugim piętrze smutne brązowe oczy patrzyły jak Shuichi oddala się i wiedział, że stracił go na zawsze. Obrócił się od okna patrząc na łóżko, na którym spał wycieńczony rudzielec. Jego przyjaciel i jak się okazało zakochany w nim od dawna, ale nic nie mówił, bo wiedział, że jego serce ma shu. Ale z chwilą, jak stało się jasne, że Shuichi nie jest dla niego postanowił spróbować.

Suguru przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami potrzebując każdej okazanej czułości, a Hiro pozwolił robić ze sobą wszystko, czego zapragnął. A pragnął być seme i był.

- Może z czasem cię pokocham … - Zawahał się na chwilę. - … Nie. Wiem, że na pewno cię pokocham, tylko daj mi na to czas.

- Poczekam. – Odezwał się Hiro obracając na plecy i wyciągając ręce w jego stronę. – Jak długo będzie trzeba.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się Suguru kładąc się na ciele nowego kochanka. – Skoro już nie śpisz… - Drapieżny uśmiech rozgrzał ponownie ciało Hiro, który czuł twardy członek Suguru wchodzący w jego nadal naciągnięte wnętrze. - … kolejna rundka?

- Taaaak! – Jęknął głośno rudzielec wyginając plecy w łuk z rozkoszy.

**0OO0**

Shuichi stał niepewnie w salonie Yuki`ego nie wiedząc, co robić. Tohma odjechał już, a on nadal stał i czekał.

- Shuichi? – Zadrżał słysząc swoje imię padające z ust pisarza.

Kotek podniósł główkę do góry napotykając spojrzenie złotych tęczówek, które tak bardzo zdążył pokochać.

- Gomen nasai (wybacz proszę)… - Przyciągnął roztrzęsionego neko do swojej szerokiej klatki inhalując jego unikatowy zapach. - … Gomen…

- Eiri! – Zaszlochał Shuichi rączkami wczepiając się w koszulę blondyna.

---

Shuichi leżał w ramionach Eiri`ego w wannie wypełnionej wodą i pianą. Czuł jak członek pisarza wbija mu się w plecy i nie mógł się powstrzymać. Poruszył się drażniąc go i wywołując u Eiri`ego ciche syknięcie.

Czuł jak dłonie Yuki`ego zaczynają śmielej pieścić jego ciało, aż zatrzymują się przy sutkach pocierając je i szczypiąc doprowadzając do twardości.

- Achhh Eiri…. Nghhh… Achhh…. – Jęki Shu stawały się głośniejsze, a ruchy jego bioder szybsze. - … Więcej… uhhh…

- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa! – Krzyknął Eiri sięgając palcami do ciasnego otworka Shu.

- Nie… Achhh…. – Shuichi odsunął dłoń Yuki`ego. - … Bez przygotowania….

- Nie… - Zaczął Eiri, ale Shu mu przerwał kładąc głowę na jego ramię i przygryzając jego wrażliwe ucho.

- Chcę czuć jak wchodzisz w moje nienaciągnięte ciało, chcę czuć jak twój członek pulsuje we mnie, jak mnie rozciąga i drażni mój wrażliwy punkt głęboko w moim wnętrzu.

- Oliwka… - Szepnął Eiri poddając się perswazji neko.

- Woda wystarczy…

Więcej namów Eiri nie potrzebował. Chwycił pośladki Shu w ręce i rozsuwając je wsunął się w ciasne wejście Shuichi`ego.

- O KAMI!!!! – Krzyknął Shuichi łapiąc się za brzegi wanny, a głowę ponownie kładąc na ramieniu Eiri`ego. – Ahhhh…. Aaa…. Mocniej! Tak…

- Shu… nghhh… tak cholernie ciasny… - Eiri nie pozwolił neko przyzwyczaić się do inwazji w jego ciało. Od razu przystąpił do szybkich i mocnych pchnięć, tak jak Shuichi tego pragnął i on. - … Taki gorący…

- Eiri! Eiri! – Shuichi zaczął unosić się coraz szybciej na kolanach pisarza pragnąc czuć więcej. Ciągle miał mało. – Szybciej! Eiri…Achhh… aaa …. Więcej… mocniej, mocniej Eiri! Nghhhh!!!

Dzikość małego neko udzieliła się Yuki`emu, który pchnął Shuichi`ego na kolana pochylając go nad brzegiem wanny, a sam wzmocnił uchwyt jego rąk na wąskiej talii kotka. Przez cały ten czas, zmiany pozycji, Eiri ani na chwilę nie opuścił gorącego wnętrza neko.

Eiri przesunął dłonie z talii na pośladki rozsuwając je szeroko i patrzył jak jego gruby i wściekle czerwony członek znika w niewiarygodnie ciasnej dziurce Shu, która mocno zaciskała się wokół niego zwiększając ich przyjemność z dzikiego seksu.

- Ohhhh takkkk…. – Jęki Shu stały się przeciągłe, a wkrótce zmieniły się w kwilenia i szlochy nie mogąc już bardziej nad sobą zapanować. – Tak… dobrze… Eiri… nghhh… czuję cie… Achhh… jak mocno mnie pieprzysz! Achhh… mało! Eiri… nghhh więcej…WIĘCEJ!!!

- Jak sobie życzysz… - Wyszeptał Eiri tuż przy uchu Shu i musiał przyznać, że brudny język neko podniecił go jeszcze bardziej. - … złap się mocno wanny i nie puszczaj.

Było to jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie Shuichi dostał zanim Eiri przystąpił do dzieła. Widząc, że Shuichi mocno trzyma się wanny uniósł jedną jego nogę do góry przekręcając jego ciało lekko na bok w wyniku, czego Shu puścił jedną ręką wanny, ale szybko złapał się poręcz na ręczniki kwiląc cichutko, ponieważ Eiri nie poruszał się w nim. Wisiał nad wanną pełną wody, a przynajmniej tak było do czasu, jak nie zaczęli się kochać, bo teraz większa część wody znajdowała się poza wanną. Trzymając się jedną ręką brzegu wanny, a drugą poręczy Shuichi mógł teraz patrzeć na Eiri`ego, który założył sobie jego nogę na ramię mocno ją trzymając przy piersi. Yuki chwycił wolną ręką za biodro neko obracając go nieco na bok i wolnym ruchem wysunął się z niego, a następnie wbił, aż po samą nasadę.

- Arghhhh! – Krzyknął przeciągle Shuichi. – EIRI OHHH!!! Czuję… czuję twoje jądra przy mojej dziurce! Cudownie … o Kami… tak ….ahhh…aaaa … jeszcze! Jeszcze!

- Shu-ichi… - Wystękał Eiri drżąc cały w ekscytacji czuł, że za chwilę eksploduje. Mocniej przycisnął nogę neko do siebie i zaczął poruszać się w Shu. Ponownie.

- MOCNIEJ! – Domagał się Shu, a każde jego słowo zostało spełnione przez pisarza mocniejszym wbiciem się w ciasną dziurkę. – MOCNIEJ! SZYBCIEJ! – Szlochał głośno Shuichi będąc na granicy wytrzymałości.

- KURWA… SHU-ICHI…!

- Eiri… Achhh… aaaa….nghh…. Achhh…. – Szloch Shuichi`ego stawał się coraz słabszy, gardło bolało go już od krzyku. – Tak cudo…wnie! Tak… Eiri! Arghhhh!!!

Krzyk Shuichi`ego i mocne zaciśnięcie mięśni odbytu wokół członka Eiri`ego obwieściło orgazm pusshi: (kiciusia). Jednak Eiri nie przestawał. Nadal wbijał się brutalnie w Shu drażniąc jego obolałą prostatę, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało.

- Tak ciasno! – Jęknął Eiri czując jak pot spływa mu po ciele, ale nie mógł przestać. Był tak blisko. – Jesteś … taki… piękny… mój … malutki … kiciusiu…

- Ohhhh… - Shuichi znowu był twardy. Słowa Eiri`ego rozgrzały go, było w nich tyle uczucia. – nghhh…Achhh… - Kwilił słabo Shu przyjmując pisarza w siebie głęboko. – Kami… ja znowu… ohhh …nghhh….mmhnn… aghhhh!

- Shuichi! – Krzyknął Eiri szczytując mocno. Wystarczyło, że poczuł jak ciasna dziurka znowu się na nim zaciska. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie przeżył tak gwałtownego orgazmu, prawie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zacieśniony otworek Shu nadal wysysał z niego resztki spermy, które mniejszymi strumieniami uchodziły z niego. Zagłębił się w nim jeszcze parę razy upewniając się, że cała jego sperma znalazła się w kotku.

Ostrożnie wysunął się z ciała neko uśmiechając się na słodką reakcję, jaką uzyskał. Shuichi Zakwilił niezadowolony na pustkę w jego ciele, a następnie zaskamlał czując delikatne dłonie ponownie na swoich biodrach, jak delikatnie sadzają go w wodzie, jak długie palce zagłębiają się w nim myjąc każdy zakamarek jego ciała, aż w końcu nic nie czuł całkowicie pochłonięty przez ciemność. Błogą ciemność i ciepłe ramiona ukochanego.

5


	7. Rozdział 6 – Nowa szansa? ”

_**Rozdział 6 – „ Nowa szansa? "**_

Eiri coraz brutalniej poruszał się w uległym ciele pusshi: wchodząc w niego coraz głębiej wyrywając z przesłodkich ust neko najwspanialsze dźwięki, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał. Gorąco ciała Shu za każdym razem sprawiało, że blondyn tracił kontrolę nad sobą….

Nie mógł po prostu przejść spokojnie obok Shuichi`ego, który stał na palcach w samej koszuli, która uniosła się do góry odsłaniając krągłe pośladki i długie nogi, dla których można było umrzeć, starając się wyciągnąć z górnej półki truskawkowe pocky [herbatnik w kształcie paluszka oblany polewą o różnych smakach]. Oczywiście nie udało mu się ten zamiar i w złości tupiąc nóżką i machając ogonem obrócił się z zamiarem sięgnięcia po stołek, ale wpadł wprost w ramiona napalonego pisarza, który zdążył odpiąć już spodnie wyciągając twardy i nabrzmiały członek.

Shuichi zarumienił się słodko i pozwolił silnym dłonią położyć się na blacie, a następnie rozszerzyć nogi. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a fiołkowe spojrzenie zostało zamglone mgiełką namiętności i żądzy czekając na kolejny ruch kochanka.

Eiri wszedł w Shu szybkim i brutalnym ruchem nie dając mu ani jednej chwili na przyzwyczajenie się do ingerencji w swoje ciało. Oboje chcieli szybko i brutalnie wiedząc, że i tak długo nie wytrzymają. Ich ciała znały się doskonale wiedząc, co zrobić, aby drugi odczuwał większą przyjemność i w czasie, kiedy Yuki wbijał się w ciasne ciało neko, Shuichi wypychał biodra do przodu pochłaniając cały gorący organ pisarza krzycząc w ekstazie, która zaczęła ogarniać jego ciało.

Shuichi ciężko dysząc opadł bezwładnie na blat szafki w kuchni drżąc w spazmach rozkoszy, która owładnęła jego ciałem. Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień godów i powoli zaczynał odczuwać ich skutek. Wycieńczenie i senność.

Eiri wysunął się z niego patrząc jak sperma powoli spływa po udach neko. Był piękny, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wybaczenie nie znaczy zapomnienie, a koniec godów oznacza powrót Shuichi`ego do domu.

Tohma już dzwonił dzień wcześniej informując, że dzisiaj go odbierze, dlatego mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia neko Eiri wykorzystywał każdą chwilę na seks pragnąc jak najwięcej zapamiętać z ich wspólnego tygodnia. Kolejne gody Shu będą dopiero za cztery miesiące, a to oznacza, że do tego czasu Shuichi będzie poza jego zasięgiem. Tohma dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że jego syn jest za młody na jakikolwiek związek, a tym bardziej z nim.

Ciężki oddech neko uspokoił się i stał się bardziej miarowy. Zasnął. Yuki uśmiechnął się biorąc malca na ręce. Nadal zaskakiwał go fakt, że Shuichi był jak na swoje lata bardzo drobny, zaledwie 150 cm wzrostu, a jego figura była bardzo kobieca z kuszącymi zaokrągleniami i bardzo jędrnymi pośladkami.

Wszedł do sypialni ostrożnie kładąc pusshi: na łóżku i w zrezygnowaniu spojrzał na swój twardy członek drżący w ekscytacji. Shuichi zaskamlał przez sen ręką szukając ciepłego ciała, w które mógłby się wtulić. Eiri szybko ulokował się obok Shu przyciągając go blisko do swego ciała ignorując twardy członek. Neko westchnął zadowolony mocniej wtulając się w Eiri`ego.

**0OO0**

Suguru siedział na kolanach Hiro wtulony w jego szeroką klatkę odpoczywając po nocnych ekscesach. Oczywiście przy śniadaniu nie obyło się bez złośliwych przycinków ze strony jego rodziny, a zwłaszcza Tatsuhy, który drażnił jego rudzielca, że został uke. Atmosfera przy śniadaniu była lekka i przyjemna. Wszyscy się śmiali i gratulowali nowej parze, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Yoru i Kiry, którzy tęsknili za swoim Shuichi`m.

Ciche dreptanie nóżek zwróciło uwagę kochanków, którzy uśmiechnęli się na widok chłopców. Kira stał z ogonem w rączce, a Yoru nóżką próbował wydrążyć dziurę w dywanie. Chłopcy przedstawiali sobą istnie rozczulający widok, jeśli tylko nie sprawiali kłopotów.

- Wykrztuście to z siebie. – Uśmiechnął się Hiro wypuszczając Suguru z ramion.

Chłopcy z nadzieją spojrzeli na starszych.

- Shu-chan wraca? – Yoru nie wytrzymał napięcia, a nadzieja w złotych tęczówkach zabłysła.

- Tak, wraca? – Dopytywał się równie mocno zniecierpliwiony jak brat, Kira, coraz bardziej tarmosząc ogon.

- Hai, Tohma pojechał po niego przed chwilą.

- CO?!!! – Oburzyli się chłopcy podbiegając do wujków i łapiąc ich za ręce. – I nie zabrał nas ze sobą?!

Kira czuł jak łzy zbierają się w jego oczach. Hakufu (wujek) ich zostawił i sam pojechał po Shu-chan.

- To jest niesprawiedliwe! – Rozpłakał się Yoru pozwalając wziąć się Suguru na ręce. Mocno zacisnął piąstki na jego koszulce i kładąc główkę na ramieniu płakał coraz głośniej.

- Chcieliśmy jechać z wujkiem razem po pusshi: (kiciusia)! – Beczał Kira siedzący na kolanach Hiro w złości gryząc ogon.

- Spaliście, a poza tym Tohma chciał wam zrobić niespodziankę. – Rudzielec wyciągnął z buzi chikai koneko (małego kotka) mokry ogonek i przytulił go do siebie głaszcząc po główce.

- Niespodziankę? – Zaciekawiły się łobuzy.

- Tak… - Przytaknął Suguru siadając obok Hiro na kanapie razem z Yoru owiniętym wokół niego. - … Zazwyczaj wstajecie ok. 12 z waszej drzemki po drugim śniadaniu, a dzisiaj wstaliście godzinę wcześniej.

- A co to miała być za niespodzianka?

- Śpiący Shuichi w waszym łóżku…

Złote oczka zalśniły w ekscytacji, a ogonki zaczęły energicznie się poruszać, co chwilę uderzając w Hiro lub Suguru. Chłopcy szybko zeskoczyli z kolan wujków zapominając o łzach, które przestały szybko płynąć.

- To my idziemy do łóżka! – Jak tylko skończyli wypowiadać to zdanie chłopców już nie było.

- Szybkie diabły… - Uśmiechnął się Suguru kręcąc głową w rezygnacji.

- Diabły to mało powiedziane…

**0OO0**

Tachi uśmiechnął się na efekt swojej pracy. Cały dom lśnił czystością i pachniało w nim wiosną, która panowała na zewnątrz.

Powoli, lekko utykając podszedł do tarasu i usiadł na ziemi opierając plecy o ścianę. Jego twarz posmutniała, a oczy wypełniły łzy, które powstrzymywał od chwili jego uwolnienia.

- To już tydzień… - Szepnął pozwalając łzą spokojnie spływać po policzkach. - … tydzień wolności za mną, a przede mną całe życie.

- Tak ci źle za nami? – Dopiero jak usłyszał głos swojego wybawiciela Tachi zauważył, że nie jest sam na tarasie. Zarumienił się mocno patrząc wprost w niebieskie oczy blondyna, czarny ogon stanął w gotowości, a uszy zadrżały lekko.

- Iie (nie)! – Krzyknął podbiegając do siedzącego mężczyzny kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.

Uśmiechnął się Cloud kładąc rękę na czarnej czuprynie neko i delikatnie zaczął drapać go za uchem.

- To dlaczego płaczesz?

- Boję się… - Wyszeptał cichutko Tachi pocierając policzkiem o kolano blondyna.

- Czego? – Dopytywał się Cloud nadal głaszcząc neko po głowie.

- … boję się, że to tylko sen i jak się obudzę to… to… - Jego głos się załamał szlochając głośno. - … to znowu będę w tym domu i znowu będę gwałcony przez tych… tych…

- Shhhh…. – Winchester pochylił się nad płaczącym neko biorąc go w ramion i sadzając na kolanach przytulił mocno do swojej piersi. - … Jesteś wolny i nikt cię już nigdy nie skrzywdzi.

Blondyn wsadził palec wskazujący pod brodę Tachi`ego unosząc jego zapłakaną twarz do góry. Patrzył jak ślady po biciu alfonsa powoli goją się, a w ich miejsce powraca drapieżna piękność neko. Mimo, że jeszcze nie było widać jak naprawdę wygląda Tachi pod tymi spuchnięciami i plastrami to wiedział, że ma na swoich kolanach prawdziwą piękność. Dziką, zastraszoną piękność, która czeka na ujarzmienie.

Przejechał ostrożnie kciukiem po policzku odgarniając nachalne łzy kuro (czarnego), które zasłaniały mu widok i pocałował go w kąciki oczu. Tachi odepchnął go lekko od siebie z przerażeniem patrząc na Cloud`a, który zaniepokoił się zachowaniem chłopaka.

- Nie możesz! – Krzyknął wyrywając się z ramion Amerykanina. – Jestem brudny i …

- Nie jesteś brudny … - Powiedział spokojnie Cloud mocno przygarniając do siebie spanikowanego neko. - … Jesteś piękny, wyjątkowy… - Chwycił zapłakaną twarz w dłonie i pocałował zaskoczonego neko w usta.

- Cloud-sama?

- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą zapragnąłem dla siebie od śmierci żony… jesteś wyjątkowy… - Ponownie ucałował różowe usta neko, z których wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. - … Mam nadzieję, że z czasem otworzysz się dla mnie i pozwolisz się kochać tak jak na to zasłużyłeś.

Zarumieniony Tachi patrzył na blondyna swoimi fiołkowo różowymi oczami nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Nie rozumiał, jak tak przystojny mężczyzna może pragnąć kogoś takiego jak on. Nie rozumiał tego, ale cieszył się, że jest pożądany i może… może kochany…

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i nieśmiało złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach Cloud`a mocniej się do niego przytulając. To była wystarczająca odpowiedź dla blondyna, który ostrożnie przejechał językiem po wardze neko prosząc o wejście do jego gorącego wnętrza.

Tachi zakwilił cichutko lekko rozchylając usta i poddając się całkowicie cudownemu uczuciu, które nim zawładnęło. Czuł jak język Cloud`a ostrożnie zagłębia się w nim pieszcząc jego podniebienie, a następnie drażni język wyrywając go z oszołomienia. Nieśmiało Tachi zaczął oddawać pocałunek…

- To mam teraz nową mamusię? – Niewinne pytanie Michael`a przywróciło na ziemię starszych, którzy oderwali się od siebie.

K rozbawiony patrzył na syna, który najwyraźniej obudził się ze swojej poobiedniej drzemki i stał na paluszkach opierając brodę na podłodze rączkami przytrzymując się niej. Zawstydzony neko schował głowę w zagięciu szyi Cloud`a, ale skrycie uśmiechał się czując ogromną radość na słowa Michael`a. Został mamusią.

- Tak, to oznacza, że Tachi jest twoją nową mamusią… - Zaborczo przytulił do siebie neko całując go w czubek głowy. - … Jeśli oczywiście zechce…

Tachi owinął swój ogon wokół ręki Cloud`a i nieśmiało spojrzał na pięcioletniego chłopca, który coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił.

- Hai… - Odpowiedział pewnym głosem czując, że jego życie zaczyna nabierać na nowo barw. - … Bardzo chcę.

- HURAAA!!! – Uradowany Michael zaczął skakać po ogrodzie z radości, a kiedy wyszalał się wbiegł po schodach tarasowych i rzucił się na Tachi`ego mocno się do niego przytulając.

- Okaasan… (mama)…

**0OO0**

Yuki stał w wejściu obserwując jak Tohma wchodzi do windy z Shuichi`m w ramionach.

- Nie patrz tak Eiri-kun. – Tohma zatrzymał windę spoglądając na Eiri`ego, który z papierosem w ustach stał i patrzył na nich. – Shuichi ma dopiero 15 lat i nie mam zamiaru zostawić go z tobą na dłużej niż to konieczne.

- Co to ma niby znaczyć? – Zapytał Eiri marszcząc brwi.

- Jego gody się skończyły, a to oznacza, że już nie jesteś pod jego wpływem.

- Czy to ma coś do rzeczy? – Odrzucił papieros na ziemię tracąc powoli cierpliwość. – Shuichi nie musi przechodzić godów, aby go pragnąć.

- Tak i dlatego nie może zostać z tobą… przynajmniej na razie.

- Tohma…

- Eiri-kun zrozum… - Tohma westchnął ciężko mocniej przytulając Shu do siebie. - … on jest za młody. Mimo, że odnalazł swoją połówkę i połączył się z nią nie oznacza to, że jest gotowy na życie w stałym związku. – Spojrzał na Eiri`ego, który powoli zaczynał rozumieć, o co mu chodzi. – Nie jest gotowy na życie w świecie dorosłych.

- W porządku… - Poddał się Eiri. - … ale będę go odwiedzał i jeśli zapragnie się kochać nie będziesz ingerować.

- Nie będę Eiri-kun. – Uśmiechnął się Tohma na dobór słów pisarza i po raz pierwszy od 10 lat pomyślał, że Eiri zaczyna się zmieniać. Otwierać na miłość.

- Co cię tak cieszy? – Zapytał podirytowany Eiri.

- Powiedziałeś „kochać się", a nie „seks" jak to w zwyczaju miałeś.

- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy. – Parsknął lekko zakłopotany Eiri.

- W twoim przypadku to znaczy bardzo wiele. – Winda się zamknęła oddzielając Yuki`ego od Shuichi`ego.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Eiri zamknął drzwi i udał się do sypialni gdzie nadal unosił się zapach pusshi: (kiciusia). Położył się na łóżku ponownie zasypiając.

**0OO0**

- Nie sądziłem, że diabły tak szybko zasną. – Śmiał się Suguru schodząc po schodach.

- Wystarczyło wspomnieć o Shu, a stali się grzeczni jak aniołki. – Zauważył Hiro, który podążał za kochankiem.

Oboje przystanęli w połowie schodów zaskoczeni, patrząc jak Tohma ze śpiącym Shuichi`m w ramionach przechodzi przez salon i podchodzi do schodów, na których stali.

- Tohma? – Blondyn przystanął spoglądając na stojących chłopaków.

- To tylko zmęczenie. – Uspokoił ich wychodząc po schodach. – Po kilku dniach będzie znowu pełny energii.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak bardzo wycieńczonego. – Hiro z niepokojem obserwował przyjaciela.

- Musicie się przyzwyczajać. – Tohma zaśmiał się widząc zszokowanie na twarzach chłopaków.

- Niby dlaczego? – Suguru pobiegł za kuzynem chcąc uzyskać odpowiedź.

- Z częstymi wizytami Eiri`ego będzie to na porządku dziennym. – Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do pokoju malców. – A teraz bądź tak dobry i otwórz mi drzwi.

- Nie zgadzam się na jego wizyty! – Krzyknął wściekły zielonowłosy posłusznie otwierając drzwi. – On chce tylko jednego – seksu!

- Nie krzycz. – Skarcił kuzyna Tohma sprawdzając czy koneko (kotki) się nie obudziły. Na szczęście malcy nadal spali każdy po swojej stronie łóżka, zupełnie jakby czekali na kogoś. – Wiedzą. – Tohma bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

- Hai… - Przytaknął Hiro stojący obok Suguru. - … Musieliśmy ich zapędzić jakoś ponownie do spania, a Shuichi był idealnym powodem.

Seguchi pokręcił w zrezygnowaniu głową zastanawiając się skąd u czterolatków rozwinął się tak wielki instynkt nadopiekuńczy, ale przy Shuichi`m wszystko było możliwe.

Delikatnie tak, aby nie obudzić Shu wyswobodził go z koca i położył między śpiącymi łobuzami, którzy od razu przytulili się do ciepłego ciała starszego neko zaborczo obejmując go w pasie małymi rączkami, a główki wtulając w zgięcie szyi. Shuichi instynktownie objął malców cichutko wzdychając, kiedy poczuł dwa ogony owijające się wokół jego.

Trójka śpiących neko przedstawiała sobą rozczulający widok, który koił zmartwione serca rodziny.

- Chodźmy. – Tohma zaczął wypychać Hiro i Suguru z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. – A wracając do twoich obaw związanych z Eiri`m, to nie musisz się martwić.

- Do:shite? (Dlaczego?) – Zaciekawił się Suguru.

- Między nimi do niczego nie dojdzie, chyba że…

- Tak? – Ponaglał zielonowłosy mocno ściskając rękę kochanka.

- … Shuichi tego zapragnie.

Zostawiając za sobą w miarę uspokojonego kuzyna Tohma udał się na poszukiwania żony. I ją znalazł. Z tyłu ogrodu smacznie śpiąca na bujanym fotelu z małymi bucikami na kolanach. Jego wzrok powędrował do delikatnego uśmiechu błąkającego się na ustach żony i …

- Buciki? – Zapytał sam siebie podniesionym głosem wyrywając Mikę ze snu.

Mika spod wpół przymkniętych powiek obserwowała męża, który stał nieruchomo wpatrując się w buciki na jej kolanach.

- Tak, buciki.

Tohma podniósł wzrok na żonę szukając w jej twarzy potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń i go znalazł. Uśmiech przesycony miłością i oddaniem, ale również radością na ich spełnione marzenia.


	8. Chapter 7 Odwiedziny

_**Rozdział 7 – „ Odwiedziny… "**_

Tohma leżał z Miką w ramionach, która nadal spała po nocy pełnej okazywanej miłości. W łóżku byli od wczorajszego popołudnia, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje poza drzwiami ich sypialni i jakimś cudem nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Zupełnie jakby wiedzieli, że chcą mieć ten czas tylko dla siebie.

Mika obróciła się na bok mocniej wtulając w ciepłe ciało męża, który ucałował ją w czubek głowy obejmując czule ramieniem jej smukłe ciało.

Delikatne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Tohme z zamyślenia. Różowa czupryna wychyliła się ostrożnie, a następnie ukazały się zmęczone fiołkowe oczy.

- Shu-chan… - Szepnął Tohma zapraszającym głosem.

Neko uśmiechnął się słodko i cichutko tak, aby nie obudzić okaasan, podreptał do łóżka kładąc się przy boku ojca, który od razu okrył go pierzyną, a następnie przytulił do swego boku.

- Wyspałeś się malutki? – Shuichi drgnął uszami ziewając mocno. – Chyba nie bardzo. – Zaśmiał się Tohma mierzwiąc włosy synka.

- Nie dałem rady… - Ziewnął ponownie ukazując ostre ząbki jego ogon owinął się wokół ręki ojca. - … Yoru i Kira tak mocno mnie ściskali, że nie dałem rady nawet oddychać.

- Moje biedactwo… - Tohma pogłaskał Shuichi`ego po plecach wyrywając ciche mruczenia z ust pusshi:. - … śpij…

- Musi być naprawdę zmęczony skoro tak szybko zasnął. – Mika wysunęła się z ramion męża sięgając po Shuichi`ego. – Daj moje maleństwo do środka.

- Myślałem, że śpisz. – Stwierdził Tohma przenosząc kotka między ich ciała.

- Spałam… - Uśmiechnęła się do blondyna kładąc się z powrotem na poduszce. - … ale przyszedł śliczny, mały kiciuś i mnie zbudził. – Ucałowała winnego w nosek przytulając Shu do siebie mocniej.

- Jest poważnie wyczerpany. – Spoważniała Mika, a na jej twarzy odmalowało się zmartwienie stanem jej synka.

- Tak, ale szczęśliwy. – Zauważył Tohma przyciągając syna i żonę bliżej do siebie.

- Jak zareagował Eiri?

- Całkiem dobrze. – Zaśmiał się na wspomnienie miny szwagra, jak zabierał mu Shuichi`ego. – I na pewno będzie nas często odwiedzał.

- To dobrze. – Odetchnęła z ulgą. – Shu udało się tego dokonać w przeciągu paru dni, a nam nie udało się przez 10 lat.

- Kochanie, a kto mógłby się oprzeć tak ślicznej istotce jak nasz Shu-chan?

- Nikt. – Uśmiechnął się Tohma jednak jego głos pozostał poważny, co zaniepokoiło Mike.

- O co chodzi?

Tohma westchnął ciężko drapiąc synka za uszkami. Gdyby wiedział, że Gala charytatywna, która odbyła się miesiąc temu przyniesie takie zmiany w życiu ich synka, nigdy by go na nią nie zabrał, a fakt, że jest synem najbardziej wpływowego człowieka w Japonii pogorszył sytuację.

Spojrzał na żonę, która niecierpliwiła się coraz bardziej. Starał się chronić Shu i Mike jak tylko mógł. Wyciszył media, zaczął kontrolować korespondencję, ale to i tak było za mało. Oferty matrymonialne napływały nadal i dopóki Shuichi jest wolny, będą napływać bez końca.

- Koi.. – Zaczął ostrożnie bojąc się reakcji Miki. W końcu kobiety w ciąży są nieobliczalne. - … pamiętasz Gale z przed miesiąca?

Serce Miki zabiło szybciej na samo wspomnienie uroczystości, na której Shuichi pokazał jak wspaniały ma głos.

- Tak. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć anielski głos Shu. Cieszę się, że Ryuichi zaciągnął naszego synka na scenę, ich głosy tak pięknie brzmiały razem, ale… - Zamilkła pozwalając wspomnieniom owładnąć nią. - … ale jak zaśpiewał sam… na samo wspomnienie przeszły mnie ciarki.

Mika spojrzała na Tohme, w jej oczach migotały iskry radości.

- Gdyby nie ta Gala do dziś nie wiedzielibyśmy jak wspaniały i niepowtarzalny ma głos Shu-chan.

- Tak, ale przynajmniej Shuichi żył by spokojnie bez obawy, że zostanie porwany. – Zauważył gorzko Tohma przerażając Mike.

- Co… o czym ty mówisz?

- Od miesiąca dostaję prośby o rękę Shu…

- To cudownie! – Uradowała się Mika wpadając w słowo mężowi.

- Nie. Ponieważ każda moja odmowa kończy się groźbą ze strony odrzuconego. Jedna z gróźb najbardziej utkwiła mi w pamięci…

- Od kogo? – Zapytała Mika coraz bardziej obawiając się o życie synka, który zakwilił cichutko mocniej wtulając się w jej pierś.

- Usami – Kumicho.** [Wyjaśnienie:** kumicho – szef Yakuzy, który ma pod sobą 150 _oyabun_ (bossów) rządzących ponad 750 japońskimi gangami Yakuzy**]**

**0OO0**

Eiri wyszedł z pod prysznica z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na jego obliczu. Krople wody spływały po ciele znikając w każdym jego załamaniu. Złapał biały ręcznik wychodząc z łazienki i zaczął osuszać włosy. Nie przejmując się swoją nagością usiadł na łóżku w sypialni rozmyślając o pewnym ślicznym i krnąbrnym kotku.

Jego kotku.

Tohma miał rację. Jego słowa z rana wciąż tkwiły w umyśle Eiri`ego i jak bardzo nie zgadzał się z nimi to były one prawdą. Shuichi jest za młody na jakikolwiek związek, a tym bardziej z nim. Przez całe życie były tylko wypady nocne, które kończyły się jednorazowym kochankiem lub kochanką, ale nigdy nie miał trwałego związku i nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, aby taki rozpocząć. Westchnął ciężko kładąc się na łóżku, jego ciało już było w pełni suche pozostało mu tylko ubrać się i iść na spotkanie ze swoim edytorem, a później odwiedzić małego kotka.

**0OO0**

Telefon od Tohmy z prośbą o ochranianie jego 15-letniego syna, Shuichi`ego, zaskoczył Amerykanina, ale po wprowadzeniu w istotę sprawy zgodził się bez zastanowienia.

Cloud przeszedł po domu upewniając się, że wszystko zabrał. Zadowolony zszedł na dół do salonu gdzie czekał na niego Michael i Tachi. Roześmiał się jak tylko zobaczył syna wpatrującego się w trzy letniego neko o białych uszkach i ogonie, który siedział na kolanach Tachi`ego.

Riku Kitazawa. Matka i ojciec neko nie żyją, a osoba odpowiedzialna za jego dotychczasowe wychowanie, Yoshiki, przyszedł dopełnić swojej prośby, którą złożył na łożu śmierci bratu. Tak, malec został im przekazany przez brata Kitazawy z prośbą o dostarczenie go Eiri`emu Uesugi.

Zaśmiał się w myślach na reakcję młodego pisarza jak zobaczy malca. Dobrze znał historię Eiri`ego i Yuki`ego i wiedział, że młody Uesugi odrzuci malca jak tylko go zobaczy.

- Eeep! – Pisnął Riku próbując wyswobodzić się z ramion Michael`a, który próbował go pocałować.

Cloud przyłożył dłoń do skroni i zrezygnowany westchnął.

- Michael, co ty wyprawiasz?

- Całuję moją dziewczynę. – Odpowiedział zadziornie chłopak mocniej dociskając do siebie opierającego się neko.

- Michael to jest chłopiec.

- Naprawdę? – Zdziwił się patrząc na zarumienioną twarz pusshi: i chcąc się upewnić zaglądnął mu do spodni. – Rzeczywiście… ma siusiaka.

Riku zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej odpychając mocniej od siebie natrętnego chłopca.

- Ale to nie szkodzi… - Uśmiechnął się szeroko całując zaczerwienionego neko prosto w usta. - … Będziesz moim chłopcem!

Cloud czuł jak powoli traci nad sobą kontrolę. Jego oko zaczęło nerwowo tykać, a pięść znalazła się bardzo blisko głowy syna. Tachi szybko stanął między ojcem i synem w przelocie całując policzek swojego koi, który od razu złagodniał i opadł z powrotem na fotel.

- Michael … - Zaczął ostrożnie Tachi klękając przy chłopcach. Riku z wyraźnym szokiem na twarzy siedział nieruchomo na kolanach starszego chłopca, który głaskał go po głowie i mimowolnie zaczął mruczeć wtulając mocniej główkę w dłoń chłopca. - … Dlaczego chcesz, aby Riku był twoim chłopakiem?

Pięcioletni chłopiec uniósł głowę do góry poważnie patrząc w oczy `matki`. W takich chwilach Tachi miał wrażenie, że patrzy w oczy ciężko doświadczonego przez życie mężczyzny, a nie małego chłopca.

- Bo go lubię i chcę go bronić przed całym złem świata… - Przeszedł spojrzeniem na ojca i z powrotem na starszego neko. - … Tak jak tata broni ciebie. I zawszę chcę go mieć przy sobie.

Łzy spłynęły po policzkach czarnowłosego neko. Tych dwóch blondynów pozwoliło mu na odbudowanie wiary w świat i w ludzi. Ufnie wtulił się w silne ramiona, które objęły go do tyłu, a mały Riku już nie odpychał od siebie dłoni starszego chłopca, który tulił się do jego szyi.

- Będę twoim chłopcem. – Rumieniec na słodkiej twarzy Riku zwiększył się jeszcze bardziej jak poczuł mokry pocałunek na policzku.

- Skoro wszystko wyjaśnione to czas udać się na lotnisko. – Cloud zaczął poganiać domowników. – Czeka nas długa podróż.

**0OO0**

- Tohma powiedz, że to żart. – Panika i przerażenie wyraźnie odbijało się na twarzy brunetki.

- Niestety. – Westchnął blondyn wierzchem dłoni głaszcząc policzek synka smacznie śpiącego.

- Kto obroni naszego Shu-chan przed tym … tym zboczeńcem.

- To już jest załatwione. – Pewny głos męża uspokoił nieco roztrzęsioną Mikę. – Cloud jest w drodze. Do trzech godzin powinien dotrzeć na miejsce, ale…

- Jakie „ale"?

- Ma ze sobą Riku, syna Kitazawy z listem dla Eiri`ego.

- Przecież mój brat nie musi o tym wiedzieć i…

- Musi. – Przerwał jej Tohma zniecierpliwiony. – Riku został przekazany pod opiekę Eiri`emu. W liście są dokumenty adopcyjne przekazujące mu pełne prawa do Riku.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki? – Zapytała gorzko Mika.

- Tylko jedną. – Spojrzał na żonę z uśmiechem. – Malec ma trzy latka i jest neko o białych uszach i ognie.

- Jak Shuichi? – Ekscytacja przebijała przez jej głos.

- Tak i uważa, że Shuichi jest jego mama (mama, mamusia)

- Ale jak? – Zaskoczona podniosła się na łóżku, aby lepiej widzieć męża.

- Gala kochanie… - Uśmiechnął się sięgając ręką do twarzy Miki. - … była transmitowana do wielu krajów, a i między innymi do NY.

Mika spojrzała na Shu, a następnie z powrotem na męża i roześmiała się.

- No to Eiri będzie musiał zaakceptować małego, bo inaczej Shuichi się do niego więcej nie odezwie, a co gorsza nie pozwoli mu się dotknąć.

- Hai… wygląda na to, że rodzina nam się znowu powiększy.

**0OO0**

Kilka godzin później niczego nieświadomy, Eiri wszedł do domu Tohmy. Jak tylko przekroczył próg usłyszał śmiech dzieci, ale nie zwrócił na nie specjalnej uwagi myśląc, że to diabły, Tatsuhy. Lekkim krokiem przeszedł do salonu i stanął jak wryty. Cała jego rodzina była obecna, i nawet Cloud Winchester znalazł się tu. Ta jedna osoba najbardziej go zaniepokoiła jego wzrok przeszedł na kanape i sapnął zaskoczony.

Gwara w salonie ucichła i pełne napięcia spojrzenia domowników znalazły się na Eiri`m, który gapił się na śpiącego na kanapie Shu z małym blond włosym neko o białych uszach i ogonie przytulonym do niego.

- Co to ma do cholery znaczyć?! – Wrzasnął wściekły, ale nawet jego krzyk nie obudził śpiących neko.

Yoru i Kira podeszli do wujka groźnie na niego patrząc.

- Nie krzycz, bo obudzisz Shu-chan i Riku-chan. – Powiedział z naganą w głosie Kira, a Yoru przytaknął główką na słowa brata.

- Trzymaj. – Eiri spojrzał na kopertę wręczaną mu przez Cloud`a. – To powinno ci rozjaśnić sytuację.

- Cloud jak… - Zaskoczony patrzył na Amerykanina, którego nie widział już od paru lat. - … Dlaczego?

- Porozmawiamy później… - Usiadł ponownie na fotelu. - … a teraz czytaj.

Yuki usiadł na kanapie tuż przy głowie swojego kiciusia i otworzył kopertę. Ze środka wypadły różne kartki, jego uwagę szczególnie przykuły papiery adopcyjne. Szybko je przejrzał, a kiedy jego wzrok padł na nazwisko malca zdrętwiał cały. Uważnie przyjrzał się im, aż do niego dotarło, że jest ojcem małego neko.

Riku Kitazawa.

Przeczytał kolejny raz imię i nazwisko w dokumentach. Wzrokiem podążył do danych rodziców biologicznych.

Ojciec – Yuki Kitazawa, matka – Naoki (neko) nazwisko nieznane.

Zacisnął dłonie na papierach, a jego wzrok przeszedł na śpiącego chłopca w ramionach jego kotka. Syn Kitazawy, jest teraz jego synem.

-To chyba jakaś kpina! – Rzucił dokumenty na ziemię.

- Przeczytaj list. – Nakazał Tohma podchodząc do blondyna nie pozwalając mu wstać.

Eiri spojrzał na kartki spoczywające w dłoni Tohmy i posłusznie je wziął.

„ _Drogi Eiri – _Warknął na wstęp listu.

_Jestem pewny, że czytając moje słowa przeklinasz mnie w myślach, za to, co ci uczyniłem. Wiem, że nie mam prawa prosić cie o nic, ale jednak… - _W tym miejscu Eiri zauważył, że kartka jest sztywniejsza i znajduje się na niej mała plamka, zupełnie jakby ktoś nad listem płakał._ - … proszę, nie błagam cię zaopiekuj się moim synkiem. Ma na imię Riku i ma 3 latka. Jest on efektem mojej miłości do Naoki`ego, który zmarł przy porodzie. Mój koibito (ukochany) poświęcił się donosząc ciążę, chciał mi dać dowód swej miłości i zataił przede mną prawdę. Byłem wtedy tak bardzo szczęśliwy, cieszyłem się każdą chwilą ofiarowaną przez Naoki`ego wiedząc, że i tak mi wiele czasu nie zostało. Moja choroba w tym czasie bardzo się nasiliła i mimo, że nic o tym nie wspomniałem koi to sądzę, że wiedział i dlatego nie pozwolił usunąć sobie dziecka._

_Lekarze po jego śmierci powiedzieli, że zaproponowali mu usunięcie dziecka zaraz na początku stwierdzenie ciąży, ale on odmówił. Powiedział, że woli poświęcić swe życie dla maleństwa rozwijającego się w nim, które jest darem ode mnie i nie obchodzi go fakt, że ma tylko 5% szans na przeżycie. _

_Nie wiedziałem, aż do końca. Naoki celowo nic mi nie powiedział, ponieważ wiedział, że będę naciskał na usunięcie dziecka i miał rację. _

_Lekarze powiedzieli, że była to jego jedyna szansa na dziecko i dlatego nie chciał go usunąć. Naoki był za słaby na dziecko i wiedział o tym od chwili wejścia w dorosłe życie, a jednak zataił przede mną tą ważną wiadomość. _– Eiri spojrzał na śpiącego malca i powrócił do czytania listu dalej. – _Ciężko zniosłem jego śmierć. A do tego doszedł Riku, Naoki wybrał dla niego imię, początek był bardzo ciężki, ale ilekroć patrzyłem na Riku moje serce się radowało, ponieważ nasz synek jest wierną kopią Naoki`ego._

_A teraz moje wyjaśnienie, dlaczego cie skrzywdziłem i wiem, że jest to marne usprawiedliwienie, ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę mnie zrozumiesz._

_Dwa dni przed całym zajściem dowiedziałem się, że mam raka i jeśli poddam się leczeniu to lekarze są w stanie mi pomóc. Niestety byłem na tyle głupi, iż uważałem, że nie ma dla mnie ratunku. A widząc ciebie szczęśliwego i pełnego życia rozwścieczyło mnie do tego stopnia, że postanowiłem cie zniszczyć zapominając o naszej przyjaźni. Byłem głupi i żałuję tego bardzo, ale teraz jest już za późno. _

_Z każdym dniem po napaści na ciebie dziękowałem bogu, że Tohma mnie powstrzymał, gdyby nie on zostałbyś zgwałcony. _

_Wybacz Eiri. Proszę wybacz mi i zaopiekuj się moim synkiem, bo ja już nie mogę. – _Ta część kartki była wyraźnie naznaczona łzami. – _Czytając moją prośbę na pewno już nie żyję, a Riku został sam. Jestem pewien, że Yoshiki dopełnił swojej obietnicy i przekazał wszystkie dokumenty. Teraz Riku jest w pełni twoim synkiem i on o tym wie. Przez całe życie przygotowywałem go do dnia, w którym będzie musiał nazywać kogoś innego tatą i było to dla mnie bardzo bolesne. Ten dzień nadszedł szybciej niż się spodziewałem – mój synek został sam._

_Kocham cię, Eiri i mam nadzieję, że z czasem wybaczysz mi mój poważny błąd. _

_Żegnaj Eiri…"_

Kaworu Uesugi podszedł do syna przytulając jego głowę do piersi. Eiri nie protestował. Pozwolił przytulić się ojcu nie zauważając jak łzy spływają po jego policzkach mocząc koszule ojca. List od Yuki`ego wiele wyjaśnił, ale i tak czuł żal do przyjaciela, że nie przyszedł do niego z problemem. Nie pozwolił sobie pomóc, wybrał najgorszy sposób na zapomnienie o swoim cierpieniu, a jest to zadać ból innemu.

Spojrzał martwym wzrokiem na list domyślając się, że Yuki, wiele w nim nie napisał, a chciał wiedzieć, co się z nim działo po tym feralnym dniu. Jedyną osobą mogącą mu w tym pomóc był Yoshiki Kitazawa, młodszy brat Yuki`ego. Westchnął ciężko odsuwając głowę od ojca. Spojrzał na niego jakby go widział po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu.

- Przepraszam… - Szepnął cicho, ale i tak go wszyscy usłyszeli uśmiechając się i dziękując w duchu za odzyskanie utraconego syna, brata i przyjaciela.

- Witaj w domu. – Kaworu pochylił się nad synem całując go w czubek głowy.

Eiri obrócił głowę spoglądając na śliczności leżące, obok, które miało spać, ale nie. Jego śliczności patrzyło na niego z rozszerzonymi fiołkowymi tęczówkami.

Shuichi ze śpiącym nadal Riku w ramionach przysunął się do pisarza ostrożnie i zlizał z jego policzków płynące łzy. Eiri objął drobne ciało Shu ostrożnie podnosząc go posadził sobie na kolanach. Pusshi: ufnie wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona kochanka i powoli ponownie zasnął. Riku w tym czasie uniósł powieki do góry, zamrugał nimi kilka razy i spojrzał w złote tęczówki swojego nowego ojca. Eiri i Riku obserwowali się przez chwile, aż w końcu neko ułożył główkę na piersi pisarza mrucząc przy tym słodko i zasnął.


	9. Chapter 8 Odzyskany przyjaciel

_**Rozdział 8 – „ Odzyskany przyjaciel "**_

Tachi obrócił się na bok sięgając ręką do ciepłego ciała Cloud`a, ale jego tam nie było. Wystraszony poderwał się na łóżku rozglądając się po obcym pokoju. Ostatnie, co pamiętał to lot samolotem i zmęczenie, które go zmogło powodując, że zasnął w ramionach swojego koi.

A teraz leżał na łóżku, całkiem sam, w obcym miejscu i zimnym łóżku.

- Zostawił mnie? – Zapytał sam siebie i nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, którą otrzymał.

- Okaa-san… - Senny głosik Michaela wystraszył neko, który podskoczył na łóżku. Blondynek wysunął się spod pierzyny i całym swoim ciężarem położył się na ciele trzęsącej się matki tuląc policzek do jego zapłakanego policzka. - … Oto-san jest na dole i rozmawia z nowym ofu-san, Riku… nie płacz już… dobrze?

- Ja nie pła-czę… - Wyszlochał Tachi wierzchem dłoni przecierając oczy. Michael z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na zaczerwienione oczy neko.

- Oto-san NIGDY… - Blondynek nałożył nacisk na słowo nigdy kładąc rączki na zarumienionej twarzy matki nie pozwalając mu odwrócić wzroku. - … nie zostawiłby cię. Nigdy…

- Arigato… - Uśmiech powrócił na lico, neko, który mocno przycisnął do siebie synka.

Tachi po słowach synka czuł się bezpiecznie wiedząc, że malec mówi prawdę. Spojrzał na roześmianą buzię swojego łobuza i chciał go wycałować całego, ale oboje nastawili uszy słysząc czysty, melodyjny głos anioła. Tachi zastrzygł uszami mocniej wsłuchując się w anielski głos i zapragnął wiedzieć, do kogo on należy. Najwyraźniej Michael również był ciekawy, ponieważ bez słowa zsunął się z niego podchodząc do drzwi, zupełnie jakby był w transie. Poszedł zanim nie zamykając za sobą drzwi, nie miał na to głowy. Teraz liczył się tylko ten głos…

**0OO0**

Shuichi mocniej przytulił do siebie śpiącego neko liżąc jego małe drżące uszko. Malec był czysty, ale Shu miał ochotę dać swojemu synkowi kąpiel, w końcu został jego mamą, a to wiązało się z obowiązkami. Zadowolony z efektu przeszedł na drugie uszko, a następnie na buzię.

- Purr… purr… purrr…. – Kąpiel matki powoli rozbudzała chikai pusshi: (małego kiciusia). Riku coraz głośniej mruczał leniwie obracając się w opiekuńczych ramionach matki, której nie odstępował ani na krok, odkąd jego zastraszone oczka spoczęły na śpiącym różowowłosym neko. Riku uniósł brodę do góry czekając na dalszą kąpiel, ale jego mama trąciła go nosem w policzek wybudzając go całkowicie z leniwego letargu.

Ziewnął mocno ukazując małe kły i ostry języczek. Zamlaskał parę razy i w końcu zamrugał powiekami otwierając oczka ukazując swoje wielkie ciemno niebieskie tęczówki, które od razu spoczęły na roześmianych fiołkach matki.

Riku uśmiechnął się szeroko wtulając się w ramię Shu zaborczo owijając ogonek wokół jego ręki.

- Mama… - Szepnął zaczynając znowu mruczeć.

- Riku-chan… moje maleństwo…

Shuichi położył policzek na główce synka pocierając nim o nią i zaczął śpiewać kołysankę dla swojego synka.

Riku wsłuchał się w anielski głos matki, który znał już z telewizji, ale słysząc go tak blisko siebie, to było zupełnie, co innego. Jego powieki ponownie się zamknęły, ale mruczenie nadal się z niego wydobywało, nawet przez sen.

**0OO0**

Eiri zaciągnął się papierosem stojąc na tarasie. Jak na jeden dzień to wrażeń było za wiele i nie potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić. Nie zauważył nawet, jak Tohma stanął obok niego.

- Eiri-kun? – Pisarz drgnął koncentrując swój wzrok na nowej postaci. – Co zamierzasz?

- Nie wiem.

Tohma uważnie przyjrzał się beznamiętnej twarzy szwagra. Nie naciskał na niego wiedząc, że mężczyzna boryka się z demonami przeszłości, które do niego powróciły nieoczekiwanie. Nie liczył na jego cudowne nawrócenie od razu i rzucenie jego długoletnich zwyczajów, ale miał nadzieję, że z czasem się to zmieni i Eiri ponownie stanie się tym wspaniałym człowiekiem z przed 10 lat. Czas pokaże.

- Nie wymagam od ciebie, że przyjmiesz Riku z otwartymi rękami i weźmiesz go do siebie…

- Tohma nie mogę… - Przerwał mu Eiri patrząc na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym cierpieniem. - … Przynajmniej nie teraz.

- Rozumiem. – Blondyn kiwnął głową kładąc dłoń na ramieniu szwagra, którą Eiri nie zrzucił. – Riku może zostać z nami, a poza tym nie sądzę, że Shuichi pozwoliłby zabrać ci go od siebie.

Eiri westchnął ciężko. Obrócił się plecami do ogrodu i spojrzał na Tohme. Tego wszystkiego było po prostu dla niego za wiele.

- List Yuki`ego… - Zawahał się unosząc głowę do góry spoglądając na bezchmurne niebo. - … pozwolił mi na zrozumienie jego cierpienia, ale nie wiem czy jestem w stanie mu wybaczyć.

Tohma uśmiechnął się smutno rozumiejąc go bardzo dobrze.

- Czas goi rany Eiri-kun, czas i miłość bliskich.

- … Riku jest jego synem i mimo, że nie jest do niego podobny to ciężko jest mi zignorować fakt, że jest to jego syn.

- Teraz to jest twój syn i Shuichi`ego.

- Co? – Eiri zdziwiony spojrzał na szwagra.

- Riku był bardzo wystraszony wchodząc do naszego domu… - Tohma stanął obok pisarza opierając się o barierkę. - … chował się za plecami Michaela, ale kiedy zobaczył śpiącego Shu na kanapie bez wahania podszedł do niego i położył się obok. Shuichi ocknął się czując drobne ciałko przy sobie. Spojrzeli na siebie… Riku szepnął cichutko „mama", a Shuichi z czułym uśmiechem przytulił go do siebie i oboje zasnęli.

- Shuichi stał się jego matką. – Eiri mimowolnie uśmiechnął się wspominając ciepło ciał dwóch neko, którzy zasnęli na jego kolanach.

- A ty jego ojcem… Eiri-kun…

- Tohma… - Zaczął ostrzegawczo Eiri, ale Tohma ruchem ręki mu przerwał. Odbił się od barierki i stanął przed nim.

- Wiem, oboje zostaną z nami do czasu, aż zapragniesz ich przy sobie i będziesz pewny, że będziesz w stanie ich pokochać.

- Ko…

- Nie kończ. – Tohma uniósł dłoń w uciszającym geście. – Są to słowa, których musisz być pewien. W tej chwili pragniesz i pożądasz Shu, ale nic poza tym.

Eiri ponownie próbował coś powiedzieć, ale prezes N-G nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.

- Jeślibyś kochał Shuichi`ego to nie sypiałbyś z innymi.

- Jak… - Zaskoczony pisarz patrzył oniemiały na szwagra.

- Eiri-kun chyba zapomniałeś, z kim masz do czynienia. – Zadrwił podchodząc do drzwi. – Nie żądam od ciebie wierności i miłości, która miałaby być wymuszona, ale nie chcę widzieć mojego synka zranionego. Nie pozwolę na to.

Lodowaty i ostrzegawczy ton Tohmy oprzytomniał Eiri`ego przypominając mu aż za dobrze, z kim ma do czynienia.

- Jedź do NY i porozmawiaj z Yoshiki`m… wiem, że chcesz się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o późniejszym życiu Yuki`ego i jestem pewny, że wtedy będziesz w stanie mu wybaczyć. A jak uregulujesz swoje sprawy wróć i pokochaj mojego synka tak mocno, jak na to zasługuje.

- To może potrwać. – Szepnął Eiri odzywając się po chwili ciszy.

- … Pożegnaj się z Shu … - Tohma zignorował słowa szwagra. - … i pogratuluj mi i Mice naszego dziecka.

Eiri poderwał głowę z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem w oczach, ale i radością.

- Cieszę się… naprawdę cieszę się waszym szczęściem Tohma.

- Wiem Eiri-kun… - Podszedł do blondyna kładąc mu dłoń na karku przycisnął jego czoło do swojego. - … wiem i życzę ci, abyś szybko do nas powrócił… będziemy czekać.

- Arigato…

Tohma patrzył na zamykające się drzwi za Eiri`m i ze smutkiem spojrzał na niebo.

- Słyszałeś wszystko, prawda? – Blondyn odwrócił się do ojca, który wyłonił się zza ściany.

- Tak.

- Nie jesteś zdziwiony…

- Wiedziałem, że tak się stanie… - Spojrzał na Tohme porozumiewawczo. - … z chwilą jak Eiri przeczytał list. Za dużo zostało niewiadomych…

- Hai…

- Shuichi`ego i Eiri`ego czeka długa rozłąka…

- Na szczęście Riku jest przy Shuichi`m, a to mu pozwoli ukoić cierpiące serce… - Tohma spojrzał ponownie na niebo, które nadał było bezchmurne.

- Cisza przed burzą… - Uesugi podążył za wzrokiem zięcia.

Tohma zadrżał na słowa Kaworu. Miał złe przeczucia związane z rozłąką młodych. Czekał ich ciężki czas zmian…

**0OO0**

Tachi i Michael na palcach podeszli do pokoju, z którego dochodził śpiew. Z szybko bijącym sercem Tachi nacisnął klamkę i zaglądnął do środka, a zaraz za nim blond włosa głowa podążyła. Oboje weszli do środka i cichutko podeszli do łóżka, na którym leżały dwa ciała wtulone w siebie, a spod pierzyny wystawał biały ogon leniwie się poruszający.

Stali w miejscu poddając się całkowicie czarowi anielskiego głosu, któremu akompaniowało ciche mruczenie. Zostali wyrwani z transu przez obrócenie się na plecy, neko o różowych włosach, który trzymał w ramionach Riku.

- Riku-chan? – Michael wdrapał się na łóżko podciągając się do swojego śpiącego ukochanego. Położył głowę na ramieniu starszego neko i dopiero teraz zauważył, że śpiew ucichł, a w niego wpatrują się niesamowicie fiołkowe tęczówki ślicznego neko, który zastrzygł uszkami z zainteresowaniem patrząc na nowego przybysza. – Jestem Michael.

Uśmiechnął się blondyn wygodniej układając się na nadal zaskoczonym neko.

- Shu-chan? – Ciche pytanie drżącego w niepewności głosu przyciągnęło uwagę różowowłosego. Zamrugał rzęsami kilka razy wpatrując się w dobrze znaną twarz, neko, który wiele lat temu ocalił mu życie.

Tachi…

---

Tachi stał jak sparaliżowany. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, a on sam zaczął drżeć w ekscytacji. Patrzył jak Michael kładzie się na ramieniu neko, jak z nim rozmawia, a raczej on mówi, a Shuichi słucha. Tak. Shuichi – śliczny neko o białych uszach i ogonie, któremu pomógł uciec.

- Shu-chan? – Pytanie czarnowłosego neko zostało nagrodzone zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, w którym odbijały się wszystkie jego uczucia. Niedowierzanie, nadzieja, radość i szczęście. – To naprawdę ty?

Tachi uklęknął na łóżku tuż przy Shuichi`m, który delikatnie odsunął od siebie blondynka i ostrożnie położył rozbudzonego Riku obok siebie, a sam zaczął się podnosić, ale silne dłonie starszego neko przytrzymały go na łóżku.

- Tachi-chan… - Zaszlochał Shu łapiąc czarnego neko za rękaw ciągnąc go w swoje ramiona. – Tak bardzo tęskniłem, myślałem… - Shuichi na dobre się rozpłakał zapominając o malcach siedzących obok i dziwnie na nich patrzących. - … myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę!

- Shhhh malutki… - Tachi położył się na drobnym ciele Shu mocno go do siebie przytulając próbując go uspokoić, ale pusshi: nadal płakał desperacko wczepiając się w jego plecy. - … tęskniłem, tak bardzo tęskniłem za twoim ciepłym uśmiechem i tymi ślicznymi fiołkami.

Tachi machał ogonem z podekscytowania na nareszcie odnalezionego przyjaciela i cieszył się, że Shuichi o nim nie zapomniał. Nagle poderwał się z ciałka neko klękając między jego nogami i podniósł mu koszulkę do góry.

- Miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnej blizny. – Szepnął sam do siebie, ale i tak malcy go usłyszeli. Zaciekawieni zbliżyli się do Tachi`ego i zaglądnęli na odkryty brzuszek Shuichi`ego, ale nic na nim nie zauważyli.

Tachi przejechał palcem nad pępkiem zarumienionego Shu i dopiero teraz spostrzegli pięciocentymetrową bliznę. Była ona praktycznie nie widoczna trzeba było dobrze się wpatrzyć, aby ją zauważyć, ale była tam i zaciekawieni spojrzeli na Tachi`ego czekając na wyjaśnienia. Czarny neko uśmiechnął się do malców, zakrył brzuszek Shu, ale zanim to zrobił scałował całą długość blizny.

Usiadł obok Shu z Riku i Michael`em siedzącymi przed nimi cierpliwie czekającymi na wyjaśnienia.

- 10 lat temu ja i Shu-chan zostaliśmy porwani. – Riku sapnął przerażony, a Michael kiwnął głową. – Pomogłem Shu uciec, ale przy tym został zraniony wystającym drutem i stąd ta blizna.

Riku zaniepokojony smutną miną mamy przytulił się do niego. Michael niepewnie usiadł obok Tachi`ego, ale ten porwał go w ramiona dostając w zamian mocny uścisk małych rączek.

- Obronimy was. – Powiedział odważnie Riku głaszcząc Shu po głowie.

- Tak, będziemy was bronić i nikt, ani nic was nie skrzywdzi. – Dodał Michael dumnie unosząc brodę do góry.

**0OO0**

Eiri stał oparty o ścianę słuchając rozmowy w pokoju. Słysząc, że Shuichi ma bliznę nad pępkiem, której wcześniej nie zauważył sprawiło, że poczuł ukłucie w sercu i upewnił się, co do swojej decyzji.

Oderwał się od ściany i delikatnie pukając wszedł do pokoju.

Shuichi na jego widok rozpromienił się rozświetlając cały pokój swoim szczęściem. Ucałował Riku w czoło i posadził na kolanie Tachi`ego, a sam poderwał się z łóżka powoli podchodząc do Eiri`ego.

Blondyn lekko uśmiechnął się i wziął Shu na ręce, który czule musnął go w usta, a następnie wtulił policzek w jego szyję mrucząc kusząco.

- Porywam Shu… - Powiedział do siedzących na łóżku chłopców, którzy kiwnęli głowami w akceptacji. - … muszę się nim nacieszyć. – Spojrzał na mruczącego i tulącego się do niego śliczności i dodał tak cicho, że nikt inny go nie usłyszał. – Póki mogę…

4


	10. Rozdział 9 Ciche rozstanie

Donośne pukanie do drzwi zbudziło śpiącego na kanapie mężczyznę, który z ciężkim westchnieniem zsunął się z niej i ze złością otworzył drzwi.

- Jak długo mam czekać?! - Kumicho odsunął syna wpraszając się do jego mieszkania.

- Nikt cię tutaj nie zapraszał. - Odpowiedział spokojnie zamykając drzwi. - Myślałem, że jasno dałem do zrozumienia, iż nie przejmę władzy nad jakuzą.

- To źle myślałeś Seth! - Warknął wściekły kumicho nalewając sobie sake.

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie w pięści mając dość kłótni z ojcem, ale wiedział, że kumicho tak łatwo nie popuści. W końcu był najstarszym synem, a to oznaczało, że jest jego spadkobiercą w pierwszej linii. Młodsza siostra i brat mogli równie dobrzenie istnieć, dla kumicho liczył się tylko najstarszy syn.

Seth ciężko opadł na kanapę przecierając skroń próbując odegnać zbliżający się ból głowy.

- Nie masz nic do zaoferowania, co by mnie nakłoniło do ponownego rozważenia twojej prośby … - Zamknął oczy opierając głowę na oparciu kanapy.

Kumicho odstawił kieliszek na stół i sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki wyciągając kilka zdjęć ślicznego zjawiska, które skradło serce syna dostarczając mu doskonałego powodu na ściągniecie go z powrotem do rodowej posiadłości Usami'ch.

Jedynym problemem był ojciec malca, który nie zgadzał się na oddanie syna, a miał wystarczająco dużo znajomości w świecie polityki, jak również w świecie podziemi, aby poważnie mu zagrozić. Do tego dochodził jeszcze nowy ochroniarz,który miał już nie jednego szefa mafii na swoim koncie i był nie do ruszenia…

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że myślisz na głos? - Zadrwił Seth wyrywając ojca z zamyślenia. - I nie podobają mi się te myśli.- Pochylił się do przodu opierając łokcie na kolanach.

Kumicho zadrżał nie zauważalnie pod wpływem zimnego spojrzenia lodowych oczu syna. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak Seth mógł w tak łatwy sposób wprawić go w przerażenie… jedno jego spojrzenie skłaniało ludzi do błagania o przebaczenie, mimo, że nic nie zrobili. „Demon", tak go nazywają w świecie podziemi. Miał dopiero 23 lata i był już legendą, której każdy się bał, mimo, że nie zabił nikogo. Jego autorytet był niepodważalny i w czasie, kiedy on, kumicho jakuzy, musiał wiele lat walczyć o autorytet, jego syn nic nie robiąc miał go od urodzenia.

- Skoro słyszałeś moje myśli… - Przerwał rozmyślania przechodząc do sedna sprawy. Usiadł obok syna i położył mu zdjęcia na kolanach.- … to wiesz, że znalazłem na ciebie sposób i wiem, że tym razem nie odmówisz.

Seth bez słowa wziął zdjęcia do ręki i wiedział, że ojciec ma rację. Powoli przeglądał zdjęcia, na których widniał śliczny neko o różowych włosach i białym futerku z lekkim polotem pastelowego różu.

Obraz trzech zdjęć szczególnie przyciągnął jego uwagę. Na jednym z nich był nagi pusshi: (kiciuś) leżący na łóżku z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na twardym członku z zamkniętymi oczami i głową odrzuconą do tyłu w ekstazie, drugie zdjęcie ukazywało całą tajemnicę jego ciała. Jedna dłoń nadal poruszała się szaleńczo na członku, a druga zagłębiała trzy palce w ciasnym otworku starając się sięgnąć jak najgłębiej, aż do rozkosznego punktu euforii. Jednak trzecie zdjęcie było najpiękniejsze i najbardziej zmysłowe. Na ugiętych nogach pusshi: unosił biodra do góry zagłębiając swój ogon w ciasnej dziurce pieszcząc dłońmi sutki, a z jego członka wytryskiwał strumień kremowego nasienia oznajmiając chwilę orgazmu przelewającego się przez ponętne ciało. Urokowi całości dodawała intensywność fiołkowych oczu i rumieńce na ślicznej twarzy neko.

- Sądząc po rozmiarze twojego podniecenia… - Kumicho wskazał na nabrzmiałe krocze syna. - … twoja odpowiedź jest na „tak".

- Pod jednym warunkiem. - Seth spojrzał zimnym wzrokiem na ojca.

- Jakim?

- On ma przyjść do mnie z własnej woli, w rachubę nie wchodzi żadne porwanie… - Seth dobrze znał ojca i wiedział, że planuje porwanie po odmowie ojca malca.

- Jeszcze coś? - Zapytał cierpliwie kumicho.

- Przy całej rozmowie będę obecny.

- Stoi. - Zadowolony z siebie Usami wstał z kanapy. -Ustalę dzień i godzinę spotkania oraz miej…

- U niego w domu. - Przerwał mu syn zdecydowanym głosem.

- Chyba oszalałeś!!!

- Inaczej nic z tego.

Kumicho zazgrzytał wściekle zębami mocno zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Niech będzie. - Wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

oOOo

Shuichi tulił policzek do szyi ukochanej osoby, która niosła go w ramionach całując i przygryzając wrażliwe uszko, przez co jego ciało było coraz bardziej rozgorączkowane.

- Yuki…. Purrr …rrrr … purr… - Neko coraz śmielej zaczął pocierać noskiem po twarzy pisarza. - … purrr…. rrr … puurrrr…. Yu-ki….

- Shu… jeśli nadal będziesz mnie rozpraszał… - Mocno wgryzł się w drżące ucho pusshi: wyrywając donośny jęk z rozkosznie spuchniętych usteczek od pocałunku. - … to rzucę cię na ścianę i zerżnę cię tak mocno, że nie będziesz wstanie ruszyć się, przez co najmniej tydzień.

Groźba Eiri'ego przyniosło odwrotny efekt od zamierzonego. Fiołkowe tęczówki Shuichi'ego stały się jeszcze większe i bardziej przesycone namiętnością i rządzą niż przed momentem. Neko zwinnie owinął się wokół ciała pisarza i wolnymi zmysłowymi ruchami zaczął ocierać się o niego doprowadzając go do szaleństwa.

- Tak, proszę … - Wymruczał zmysłowo do ucha blondyna liżąc jego płatek dobrze pamiętając, że ucho jest jego bardzo wrażliwym miejscem. - … mocno i głęboko… puurrr…. I jeszcze mocniej… i szybciej… - Każde słowo Shu było poprzedzone mocnym potarciem nadal ubranych ciał.

- Sam tego chciałeś… - Szepnął zmysłowo Eiri dociskając drobne ciało neko do drzwi swojej sypialni. Szybkimi i rozgorączkowanymi ruchami podciągnął króciutkie kimono do góry ukazując brak bielizny u rozkosznego pusshi:, który wił się niecierpliwie w objęciach równie podnieconego pisarza, jak on sam. - … niegrzeczny mały chłopiec… - Uderzył lekko jędrny pośladek dostając w zamian przeciągły jęk. - … Paradować bez bielizny… - Wolną ręką rozpiął rozporek wydostając na zewnątrz twardy członek. - … Będę musiał cię ukarać.

- Taaakkk…. - Wymruczał zmysłowo Shuichi wyginając się w ramionach ukochanego. - … Ukarz mnie proszę…

Eiri uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i jednym mocnym ruchem wbił się w zapraszające ciało pusshi:, który jęknął przeciągle mocniej zaciskając nogi wokół pasa kochanka głębiej go w siebie wchłaniając.

- Nghhh! Ahhh…. Aaa….- Jęczał Shuichi wbijając pazurki w ramiona Yuki'ego z głową leżącą na jego piersi. - … tak pełno… ahhh…. Nhh…Eiri… - Uniósł wzrok do góry błagalnie na niego patrząc.

Eiri ciepło uśmiechnął się do neko i spełnij jego niemą prośbę. Wysunął się z gorącego ciała i wolno wbił z powrotem drżąc nieznacznie na tą cudowną ciasnotę, która go otaczała.

- Szybciej ngh… Eiri… błagam! - Kwilił błagalnie Shu nie mogąc znieść wolnego rytmu, jaki narzucał blondyn.

- Jak sobie życzysz kiciu.

- Tak… oh… tak! - Krzyczał głośno Shu nie zwracając uwagi na to czy ktoś go usłyszy, czy nie. - Eiri … ahh… aaa… nh… ahh…. Mocniej! Ukarz mnie mocniej!

- Uhh… Shu nie kuś… ahhh… taki ciasny…

Eiri zatracał się coraz bardziej w gorącym ciele neko, który mocno przylegał do niego. Jego ruchy były głębokie i mocne, a wręcz brutalne, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy wokół jego członka ciasne ściany neko zaciskały się stymulując go jeszcze mocniej. Jego brutalne ruchy sprawiały, że drobne ciało Shu systematycznie uderzało o drzwi tworząc głuche odgłosy rozchodzące się po korytarzu.

- Jeszcze… ahh… mocniej… nghhh… aaa…. Eiri!

- Shu… - Prośby domagającego się uke zostały spełnione do tego stopnia, że nieprzygotowane ciało neko zostało rozerwane, ale żaden z nich tego nawet nie zauważył. Byli zbyt pochłonięci w ekstazie ogarniającej ich ciała.

___#___

- Słyszałeś? - Przestraszony Kira przylgnął ciałem do ramienia Yoru.

- Tak. - Odpowiedział szeptem brat. - Idziemy sprawdzić?

Strach w pytaniu brata wzmógł jego przerażenie jeszcze bardziej, ale ciekawość była większa.

- Idziemy!

Chłopcy w chodzili po schodach, a im bliżej zbliżali się do celu odgłosy stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

- Yoru?

- Tak? - Kira zatrzymał się czekając na brata, który dreptał za nim.

- Te odgłosy brzmią zupełnie jak te, które wydają z siebie oka-chan i oto-chan…

- … kiedy się kochają. - Dokończył Kira za brata.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i czym prędzej odwrócili się czmychając do swojego pokoju nie mając ochoty natknąć się znowu na dorosłych w akcji. Jednak daleko niedoszli, kiedy usłyszeli głos ich kochanego kiciusia.

___#___

- … Mocniej! Ahhh…. Eiri… ai shiteru (kocham cię)!!!

- Shu…! Aghhhh!!!

Eiri,mimo, że doszedł w ciele kochanka był nadal twardy, a spowodowały to słowa wykrzyczane przez Shuichi'ego w chwili uniesienia. Te dwa słowa spowodowały, że zrodził się w nim szalony pomysł, a jego wykonanie będzie zależało od malca,który bezwładnie leżał, a raczej wisiał, w jego ramionach ciężko dysząc.

Mocniej rozszerzył dłońmi pośladki neko poruszając się w nim krótkimi i bardzo powolnymi ruchami rozbudzając na nowo swoje śliczności.

- Shuichi… - Szepnął czule Eiri całując spocone czółko pusshi: - … Shuichi otwórz drzwi, ja mam nieco zajęte dłonie… - Na dowód swych słów ścisnął pośladki Shu, a do jego uszu dobiegło ciche sapnięcie i rozkoszne mruczenie, a po chwili oboje znaleźli się za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni.

___#___

Kira i Yoru z rumieńcami na twarzy nadal patrzyli na zamknięte drzwi, na których jeszcze przed chwilą Shuichi był pchany przez wujka Eiri'ego.

- Oni… - Zaczął Yoru. - … Ochinchin (dziecięce określenie penisa) hakufu (wujka) był w pupie…

- … Tak… - Przytaknął Kira nadal mocno podekscytowany. -… i Shu-chan tak ślicznie wyglądał…

- Hai … - Yoru wszedł w słowo brata. - … te śliczne rumieńce i zamglone tęczówki, a do tego te kwilenia i…

- … skomlenia i błagania o mocniej, głębiej…

- Myślisz, że hakufu pozwoli nam popatrzeć?

- Na pewno nie.

Chłopcy zrezygnowani spuścili głowy na dół i smutni ze spuszczonymi ogonami podreptali do swojego pokoju. Bardzo pragnęli móc nadal patrzeć na ich słodkiego kiciusia,ale wiedzieli, że jest to chwilowo nie możliwe, a jeśli zapytają to dostaną odpowiedź odmowną. Po przyłapaniu ich rodziców mieli koszmary przez kilka dni,jednak z Shu-chan było inaczej. Shuichi jest dla nich wyjątkowy, a widząc go w tak wielkim uniesieniu sprawiło, że spojrzeli na niego z innej perspektywy i zapragnęli zobaczyć więcej, mimo, że wiele z tego nie rozumieli, ale za to ich ciała najwyraźniej więcej wiedziały niż oni sami.*

- Też twój ochinchin jest twardy? - Zapytał zażenowany Yoru siadając na swoim łóżku.

- Tak. - Odpowiedział Kira patrząc na mały namiot w spodniach.

- Myślisz, że samo przejdzie?

- Na pewno, a najlepiej będzie jak położymy się spać… -Stwierdził Kira. - … To zawsze pomagało jak nas coś bolało.

- Masz rację, a jak się obudzimy to już nie będziemy mieć tego problemu…

Diabły energicznie zakopały się pod pierzyną z myślą, że jak się zbudzą to zapytają oto-chan, dlaczego ich ochinchin był twardy.

oOOo

Eiri językiem drążył otworek Shu wylizując z niego pozostałości spermy i krwi, a dłońmi pieścił twardy członek i jądra neko wijącego się pod nim. Ostry seks na drzwiach poważnie nadwyrężył delikatne ciałko pusshi, a to, o co chciał prosić mogło tylko pogorszyć jego stan.

- Co się stało? - Shuichi podniósł się na łokciach patrząc na zaskoczoną twarz pisarza.

- Jak…? - Eiri zdumiony usiadł na łóżku i ostrożnie posadził pusshi na kolanach.

Shuichi uśmiechnął się czule i delikatnie położył dłoń na policzku ukochanego patrząc na niego całą swoją miłością.

- Ai shiteru Yuki… - Shu złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach blondyna. - … powiedz, co cię trapi?

- Jestem dla ciebie otwartą księgą, prawda? - Zaśmiał się lekko wtulając twarz w kuszącą szyjkę neko.

- Nie całkiem, ale prawie. - Zażartował Shuichi ogonem owijając się wokół nabrzmiałego penisa Eiri'ego zmuszając go do mówienia.

- Chcę mieć z tobą dziecko.

Shuichi gwałtownie uniósł głowę patrząc na Eiri'ego rozszerzonymi fiołkami, w których jaśniało niewiarygodne szczęście i miłość.

- … Nie jesteś mi obojętny… - Kontynuował Yuki kładąc głowę na ramię ślicznego neko. - … ale nie wiem czy cię kocham…

Zamilkł,kiedy palec Shu znalazł się na jego ustach, w oczekiwaniu uniósł głowę.

- Tak, zgadzam się. - Nie pozwolił dojść do słowa Eiri'emu, który chciał coś powiedzieć. - Wiem, że jest to pożegnanie… -Powiedział smutno. - … ale chcę mieć z tobą dziecko, chcę mięć owoc mojej miłości do ciebie, a może …

- Wrócę. - Szepnął Eiri przerywając pusshi. - Jestem pewien, że nie zajmie mi to więcej niż miesiąc, a w tym czasie będę pisał i czekał na twoje odpowiedzi, a może i zdjęcia.

Shuichi przyłożył czoło do czoła ukochanego z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach, które już wkrótce zostały zakryte ustami pisarza. Neko podniósł się lekko do góry okrakiem siadając na Eiri'm, ani na chwilę nie odrywając ust od ukochanego.

Ciche jęki Shu towarzyszyły każdej czułej pieszczocie Yuki'ego. Jego kciuki drażniły sztywno sterczące sutki neko, a nabrzmiały penis powoli wdzierał się w jego ciasne ciało. Shuichi zarzucił ręce na szyję blondyna mocno zaciskając oczy pod wpływem bólu, który przeszył jego ciało w chwili jak członek Eiri'ego zanurzył się w nim ponownie. Nieświadome łzy spłynęły po policzkach, które Yuki scałował uspokajająco głaszcząc go po plecach szepcząc czułe słówka do drżącego Shu pogładził policzek Eiri'ego w czasie, kiedy pusshi nabił się do końca na jego członek.

- Shu-ichi… - Zadrżał Eiri pod wpływem oszałamiającego gorąca otaczającego go z każdej strony.

- Eiri… - Szepnął Shuichi drżąc w ramionach kochanka. - …kochaj mnie.

Te proste słowa pobudziły Yuki'ego sprawiając, że zapragnął więcej.

Zjechał dłońmi z ramion Shu na jego pośladki pieszcząc je delikatnie, a następnie uniósł go do góry i z powrotem opuścił nabijając na swoją męskość. Tępo ich kochania było bardzo wolne i zmysłowe, w pokoju roznosił się charakterystyczny zapach seksu pobudzając ich zmysły jeszcze bardziej.

- Pocałuj mnie. - Shuichi wpił się w usta blondyna drażniąc językiem jego podniebienie, jednak Eiri szybko ponownie przejął kontrole nad pocałunkiem muskając i przygryzając słodkie usta neko chcąc jak najwięcej usłyszeć seksownych kwileń i jęków kiciusia.

Eiri ostrożnie zmienił pozycję kładąc pusshi delikatnie na łóżku nadal pozostając w jego ciele. Jedną nogę neko położył sobie na pośladku, a drugą na udzie i ponownie zaczął się w nim poruszać.

- Eiri… ahhh… już nie mogę… - Szlochał Shu nie mogąc znieść tyle rozkoszy, jaką dostawał od kochanka, który wolno się w nim zanurzał uderzając za każdym razem w prostatę i za każdym razem Shuichi krzyczał jego imię. - … nh… Eiri… ahhh… aaahh… ja zaraz… Ei-ri…

- Shu-ichi… jeszcze chwilę… nghh… wytrzymaj… - Eiri zwiększył tępo zagłębień w ciało młodego neko. - … razem… aghh… teraz… Shuichi…

- Ai shiteru Eiri… - Jęknął kiciuś wyginając ciało w łuk w chwili orgazmu.

- Shu-ichi… daisuki**…

Gorąca sperma Eiri'ego wypełniła ciało Shu, który bezwładnie opadł na łóżko pozwalając snu ogarnąć go powoli, ale zanim zasnął czuł jeszcze jak Eiri całuje go wkładając całe swoje uczucie w ten pocałunek żegnając się z nim i usłyszał…

- Daisuki Shuichi… - Szepnął Yuki zanim wysunął się z ciała kochanka.

Eiri ubierał się powoli przedłużając chwilę rozstania jak najdłużej, wzroku nie spuszczał ze śpiącego neko, którego wcześniej przemył i przykrył pierzyną.Ubrany stanął nad chłopcem i pochylił się skradając ostatni pocałunek.

oOOo

Seth patrzył na zdjęcie, na którym różowo-włosy neko bawił się z dwoma czarnowłosymi neko o złotych oczach, w których iskrzyły diabelskie ogniki.

- Czy uwierzę ponownie w miłość przy tobie… Shuichi?

Zamknął oczy próbując zapomnieć o zdradzie Katsu i bólu, jaki za każdym razem odczuwał na samo wspomnienie czekoladowo-miodowych tęczówek przepełnionych miłością, przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy zdawało.

- Shuichi…

* * *

*

Obsesja Kiry i Yoru osobą Shuichi'ego jest bardzo oczywista. A czy będzie coś z tego więcej, to będzie zależało tylko od śli chcecie przeczytać shota między Shu, a młodymi neko napiszcie w swoim komentarzu słowo „one-shot", a w najbliższym czasie pojawi się notka o nich.

**

Daisuki - 大好き

大 - dai -duży, wielki

好き - suki- lubić, kochać

Daisuki w wolnym tłumaczeniu - bardzo (cię) lubię lub bardzo (cię) kocham.

Wybór indywidualny.


	11. Rozdział 10 – “ Złamane serce ”

**Rozdział 10 – " Złamane serce "**

Shuichi obudził się ze snu z krzykiem na ustach. Od dawna nie męczyły go koszmary, a teraz znowu ten sen, powrócił. Mimo, że ostatni raz Yuki`ego widział cztery miesiące temu, to okrutne słowa pisarza nadal trwały w pamięci przypominając mu o krwawiącym sercu.

Wziął parę głębokich oddechów, aby uspokoić skołatane nerwy, w swoim stanie nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zbyt duże skoki emocji, mogło to źle wpłynąć na dziecko, a tego nie chciał. Do porodu zostało parę dni, a z każdym kolejnym dniem czuł się coraz gorzej. Na szczęście miał przy sobie Seth`a, który spełniał każde jego życzenie, nawet te niewypowiedziane.

- Shu? – O wilku mowa… zaśmiał się w myślach neko, zastrzygł uszami czując gorące powietrze otulające je.

Rumieńce od razu pojawiły się na słodkim obliczu ślicznego neko, jak tylko poczuł czułe dłonie kochanka oplatające go w pasie. Tak Seth Usami był jego kochankiem i z każdym dniem uczył się go coraz bardziej kochać. Na początku było to trudne z uwagi, że jego serce nadal należało do Yuki`ego, ale kiedy zrozumiał, że to uczucie istniało tylko z jego strony, a raczej, kiedy zobaczył na własne oczy, przestał się łudzić i oddał się w bezpieczne ramiona Seth`a.

- Kolejny koszmar? – Zmartwiony głos kochanka przywołał Shu do rzeczywistości.

- Tak… - Szepnął cichutko Shuichi mocniej wtulając się w nagie ciało bruneta. Dłonie Seth`a objęły jego wielki brzuch pieszcząc go z miłością, która wkrótce przejdzie na ich synka, jak tylko się urodzi, a nastąpi to już niebawem. - … jestem wielki, jak wieloryb. Shuichi szybko zapomniał o koszmarze w jego ramionach i zaczął uważniej oglądać swoje wielorybie ciało.

- Mój słodki wieloryb. – Zaśmiał się Seth mocniej przytulając się do pleców Shu, aby pokazać mu jak bardzo go pragnie.

Shuichi obrócił się przodem do kochanka wyraźnie wyczuwając podniecenie wbijające mu się w plecy, a teraz brzuch i uderzył go po nagim torsie.

- Wstręciuch… - Neko zarzucił ręce na szyję bruneta mocno ocierając się o sztywny członek, który już niedługo znajdzie się w nim ponownie wypełniając go gorącą spermą.

- Wstręciuch… - Seth uniósł Shu za pośladki do góry i posadził go na komodzie stojącej obok lustra. - … którego kochasz… - Rozsunął poły kimona i mocnym pchnięciem wbił się w ciało neko, w którym nadal znajdowała się jego sperma z poprzedniego razu.

- TAK…! – Krzyknął z rozkoszy Shuichi…

**---###--- Cztery miesiące wcześniej ---###---**

_- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł Eiri-kun… - Usłyszałem wchodząc do gabinetu ofusan (tatusia). Moje uszy i ogon zaczęły żyć swoim życiem, a emocje w moim sercu sprawiły, że biło jak szalone. W końcu po miesiącu bez żadnej wiadomości ze strony Yuki`ego… zadzwonił._

_- … Dobrze … - Przytaknął Tohma, ale wyraźnie widać było, że nie był zadowolony. - … Jeszcze dzisiaj wylecimy… tak … jutro … yhm… wiem gdzie to jest…. – Ofusan uśmiechnął się do mnie, kiedy chcąc jego uwagi wdrapałem się mu na kolana i przytuliłem się do niego. Leniwie zacząłem mruczeć czując jak drapie mnie za uszami. - … ale … dobrze o jedenastej będziemy w restauracji. Dowidzenia Eiri-kun._

_- I co?! I co?! – Dopytywałem się podskakując radośnie na kolanach Tohmy. _

_- Jedziemy do Nowego Jorku Shu-chan… idź spakuj się, a ja powiadomię Cloud`a._

_- Hai! (tak) – Zawołałem szczęśliwy biegnąc jak najszybciej… gdybym wtedy wiedział, co mnie tam spotka to nigdy bym się tak nie śpieszył do spotkania z Yuki`m._

_ Okaasan została w domu z powodu badań związanych z ciążą, Hiro i Suguru zostali obiecując, że zaopiekują się nią dobrze. Cloud-san, Michael i oczywiście Riku lecieli z nami. W czasie lotu ofusan powiedział, że poinformował Yuki`ego o braku ciąży, ale miał przy tym dziwny wyraz twarzy… nie dopytywałem się, a szkoda, może wtedy nie cierpiałbym tak. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Nasze dotarcie na miejsce przyjechanie do restauracji i to przeważyło. Byliśmy umówieni na jedenastą, ale ja nalegałem abyśmy byli wcześniej. Byłem tak bardzo podekscytowany, że co chwilę chodziłem do ubikacji i w czasie mojej kolejnej wyprawy, co nie obyło się bez docinek ze strony Michael`a i Riku, wpadłem na mężczyznę wychodzącego z łazienki. To był Seth. Wywarł na mnie ogromne wrażenie swoją urodą, od której biła dzika drapieżność i ujmującym zachowaniem. Rumieniłem się bardzo przy każdym jego uśmiechu… nasze spotkanie skończyło się umówieniem na piknik po powrocie do Tokyo, bo jak się okazało Seth mieszka na stałe w Tokyo, niedaleko wytwórni N-G._

_ Szybko załatwiłem swoją potrzebę i już miałem wychodzić z kabiny, gdy usłyszałem głosy, ale jeden głos spowodował szybsze bicie mojego serca, które brutalnie zostało złamane w tym dniu._

_- … Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwy Yuki-san… - Usłyszałem głos jakiegoś mężczyzny. - … skąd ta zmiana?_

_- Dowiedziałem się, że jestem wolny od obowiązków ojcostwa… - Moje serce zaczęło pękać, ale nadal wierzyłem w niego. Następne, co usłyszałem to szmer rozpinanego zamka i głęboki jęk drugiego mężczyzny._

_- Kurwa…. Mocniej Yuki… ah… pieprz mnie mocniej! – Jęki tego mężczyzny były wyraźne i zrozumiałem, co oni robią. Ale chcąc się upewnić, że to na pewno mój Yuki powoli uchyliłem drzwi i mój świat legł w gruzach. Mój Yuki, mój ukochany, któremu oddałem w pełni siebie… zagłębiał się w ciele jakiegoś rudzielca o krótkich włosach gryząc go w szyję, aby zdusić jęki, które wydawał z siebie. - … Yuki… tak, o właśnie taaak… głębiej… nhh! _

_- Dobra z ciebie suka Shino… zawsze dostępna i w każdym miej-scu … uhhh… _

_- … w końcu… mieszkamy ra-zem… ohhh… szybciej Yuki… - Sapnął rudzielec wychodząc ruchami bioder naprzeciw ruchom Yuki`ego. - … jestem już blisko._

_- Ja też… - Miałem dość. Zsunąłem się po ścianie kabiny i zacząłem płakać. Mój świat się zawalił, oddałem się mężczyźnie, który mnie nie chciał. Czułem jak pochłania mnie ciemność, a serce krwawi. Dotarło do mnie, że Yuki od początku tylko chciał seksu i dziecka. A skoro zawiodłem stałem się bezwartościową „zabawką", którą trzeba zmienić na inną. Stałem się niczym, nie miałem ochoty żyć, bowiem, po co żyć skoro jest się bezwartościowym zerem, nieudacznikiem. Nie słyszałem już jęków seksu. Mocno przycisnąłem dłonie do uszu nie chcąc nic więcej słyszeć, ale to nie był koniec moich cierpień. _

_ Mój płacz musiał przyciągnąć ich uwagę, ponieważ następne, co pamiętam to dłonie Yuki`ego zaciskające się na moich ramionach i podnoszące mnie do góry. Zaczął mną mocno wstrząsać, co mnie przywróciło do rzeczywistości, od której chciałem uciec._

_- Co tu robisz?! – Krzyczał, ale ja tylko patrzyłem na niego pustym wzrokiem, blask moich oczu zniknął. Wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem w jego oczach strach, ale nie musiałem się pomylić. Upewniły mnie w tym kolejne jego słowa._

_- Kto to? – Shino objął w pasie Yuki`ego kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu i patrzył na mnie wzrokiem pełnym żądzy. _

_- Shuichi … moja zabawka, którą zostawiłem w domu… i zjawiła się na spotkanie o pół godziny za wcześnie i nas najwyraźniej obserwowała. Podobało ci się prawda, mała dziwko? – Wysyczał przyciągając mnie do siebie. _

_Zaczął całować mnie brutalnie, nie chciałem tego, więc ugryzłem go w wargę, a on w wściekłości uderzył mnie w twarz, przez co upadłem na ziemie. Czułem jak mój policzek puchnie, a z kącika ust sączy się stróżka krwi._

_- Oh… nie bądź brutalny Yuki, w końcu nie chcemy, aby ta śliczna buźka została oszpecona… - Czułem obrzydzenie słysząc głos rudzielca, który wygłodniale na mnie patrzył. - … czy mógłbym się z nim zabawić? – Zadrżałem przerażony. Zacząłem szybko podnosić się z podłogi, ale Shino chwycił mnie za kostkę przyciągając do siebie, przez co uderzyłem się w tył głowy, a obraz zaczął mi się zamazywać przed oczami. Pragnąłem, aby Yuki mnie przytulił i powiedział, że to tylko zły sen i że mnie kocha i będzie ze mną już do końca, ale tak się nie stało, a wprost przeciwnie._

_- Jak chcesz… - Rzucił od niechcenia i postawił mnie na nogi dając czas rudzielcowi na odpięcie spodni._

_- Yuki… - Szepnąłem błagalnie, ale on tylko mnie wyśmiał i stanął za mną. Uniósł moje kimono do góry, które specjalnie założyłem na nasze spotkanie i chwycił pod ramionami, a resztą zajął się Shino. Nożem rozciął moją bieliznę i chwycił mnie za pośladki unosząc do góry. _

_- Myślałeś, że jesteś jedyny, że przyjedziesz i będziemy szczęśliwą rodziną? – Kpił mi wprost do ucha, a ja nadal walczyłem z Shino, który chciał wejść w moje ciało, ale na to nie pozwalałem. Zaciskałem swoje mięśnie najmocniej jak potrafię modląc się w duchu, że ofusan zauważy moją długą nieobecność i przyjdzie mi pomóc zanim będzie za późno. - … było miło póki trwało, ale jak już wspomniałem byłeś jedną z wielu zabawek… małą dziwką, która daje dupy każdemu! Nawet kumicho…_

_- NIEEE!!!! – Krzyknąłem wyrywając się z ich rąk, co spowodowało mój upadek na zimie. W tym momencie do łazienki wpadł Seth i ofusan z Cloud`em. _

_ Pamiętam dłonie Seth`a, które czule mnie pieściły starając się uspokoić mnie na tyle, aby powiedzieć, co się stało. Ale nie mogłem. Wtuliłem się w niego mocno i w tym dniu zaufałem mu dozgonnie, przy nim wiedziałem, że zawsze będę bezpieczny. Obcy człowiek, który okazał mi swoje uczucie i ciepło stał się moją deską ratunku, której desperacko się chwyciłem._

_- Jak mogłeś Eiri?! – Słyszałem krzyk Tohmy.- On cię kocha!_

_- A co mnie obchodzi mała dziwka, która wyznaje mi miłość, a pieprzy się za moimi plecami z każdym chętnym! – Wysyczał jadowicie Yuki i splunął w moją stronę. Jego ślina wylądowała na mojej nodze. Wzdrygnąłem się na nic więcej nie miałem siły. Straciłem przytomność. _

_ Ofusan mi powiedział później, że Seth wpadł w szał i rzucił się na Eiri`ego grożąc mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz zbliży się do mnie to go zabije i nikt go więcej nie znajdzie. W tym czasie nie wiedzieliśmy, z wyjątkiem Cloud`a, że Seth jest synem kumicho, te wieści przyszły później._

_ Po tym zdarzeniu moja rodzina zaprzyjaźniła się z Seth`em w pełni akceptując go, nawet jak dowiedzieli się o jego powiązaniach z jakuzą. Jednak to nie był koniec moich cierpień, a dopiero początek._

_ Po powrocie do domu Seth zamieszkał z nami, ponieważ nie pozwoliłem mu się oddalać od siebie zbyt daleko. Brak jego obecności napawał mnie strachem i obawą przed odrzuceniem. Przez pierwszy tydzień było na tyle dobrze, że zacząłem wychodzić na dwór i ponownie zacząłem otwierać się dla rodziny, życie na nowo zaczęło nabierać barw, a na moje usta powrócił uśmiech na krótką chwilę. Jednak kumicho dał o sobie znać bardzo szybko. Ja, Riku, Michael, Cloud-san i oczywiście Seth wybraliśmy się do parku na piknik, który zakończył się porwaniem nas przez ludzi kumicho do siedziby głównej jakuzy. Cloud i Michael zostali umieszczeni w osobnym pokoju, a ja z Riku i Seth`em stanęliśmy przed obliczem Usami`ego._

_- Miałeś dość czasu na zabawę… - Rozbrzmiał zniecierpliwiony głos kumicho. Riku drżał przerażony w moich ramionach, a ja chowałem się za plecami Seth`a, który nie pozwolił nam się wysunąć zza nich uważnie śledząc każdy krok ojca, jednak nie przewidział, że ludzie jego ojca wejdą przez drugie drzwi i rzucą się na nas wyrywając mi Riku z ramion. Rzucili mnie na łóżko przykładając mi broń do skroni grozili, że jeśli ruszę się, choć o milimetr to zabiją małego neko, ale wcześniej zgwałcą go na moich oczach. Przerażony nie drgnąłem z miejsca starając się słowami uspokoić szarpiącego się Riku w łapach morderców, po chwili malec już tylko szlochał nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku…_

_- Myślałeś, że pozwolę ci wodzić się za nos? – Słowa te były skierowane do syna, który nie mógł nam pomóc. Jeden jego krok, a ja bym był martwy. – Rozbierzcie go._

_ Słowa te były skierowane do oprychów trzymających mnie. Przerażony zacząłem się szarpać…_

_- Nie błagam…! – Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że kumicho odpina spodnie i zbliża się do łóżka, moje przerażenie sięgało zenitu._

_- Tknij go, a cię zabiję! – Warknął Seth trzymając ojca za krtań. _

_- … Głupi jesteś synu… - Zadrwił kumicho kiwając głową do swoich ludzi. W momencie leżałem z nogami rozszerzonymi, między którymi jeden z nich lokował się, a drugi trzymał mnie za ręce, które dociskał do łóżka. - … jeśli nie ja, to oni to zrobią, a ty nic na to nie poradzisz, bo wątpię, że będziesz w stanie ocalić oba neko w tym samym czasie._

_ Przestraszony uniosłem głowę patrząc na Riku, który był rozbierany przez jednego z ludzi kumicho. Oboje zrozumieliśmy, że z tej sytuacji nie ma wyjścia. Poddałem się._

_- Czego chcesz? – Wysyczał Seth przez zaciśnięte zęby, zauważyłem że paznokcie przecięły jego skórę, kiedy zaciskał dłonie w pięści, a krew kapała na ziemię. _

_- Chcę, abyś przejął władzę nad jakuzą._

_- Dobrze… _

_- O nie, tak łatwo ci tym razem nie pójdzie… - Kumicho usiadł na fotelu otwierając teczkę z dokumentami. - … Chcę to na piśmie i w obecności adwokata. – Seth zazgrzytał zębami od tego już nie mógł uciec. – Po ostatnim razie zniknąłeś w NY i nie chcemy, aby ponownie się to stało… prawda?_

_- Ja tu nie widzę, żadnego adwokata…_

_- Och … oto się nie martw… - Zaśmiał się kumicho zapinając spodnie i sięgając po telefon zaczął wybierać numer. - … Kiedy ty będziesz gwałcił ślicznego pusshi, ja zdążę wszystko przygotować._

_- CO?! – Seth wściekły obrócił się do ojca._

_- Ha ha ha … jesteś naprawdę zabawny synu. – Głos kumicho stał się zimny i bezwzględny. – Mając twój podpis na dokumentach świadczących o przejęciu władzy przez ciebie – to mało – dodatkowo, jako zabezpieczenie dla mnie będę miał na taśmie gwałt tej leżącej śliczności na łóżku. Od tego już w żaden sposób się nie wywiniesz, a ja dostanę to, czego chcę. Mojego syna na czele jakuzy. Jasne?_

_- Krystalicznie… - Nienawiść w głosie Seth`a i chęć mordu odbijająca się w jego oczach przerażała mnie, mimo że nie była skierowana w moją stronę._

_ Nie bałem się. Uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy, które leciały mi po policzkach w oddali słyszałem przerażone krzyki Riku i jego płacz, ale ja całą moją uwagę miałem skierowaną na Seth`a, który właśnie wyciągnął swój penis i zaczął go pocierać, aby był na tyle twardy żeby we mnie wejść. Oboje tego nie chcieliśmy, ale zostaliśmy zmuszeni. Widziałem jak pochyla się nade mną smutno na mnie patrząc, chciałem go dotknąć i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie dałem rady. Ludzie kumicho nadal mnie trzymali, a jeden z nich wsadził mi do ust knebel, aby wyciszyć moje krzyki._

_- … Mhhhgggg!!! – Ten ból rozrywanego ciała, kiedy Seth mnie spenetrował sprawił, że wygiąłem się w łuk wydobywając z siebie tłumiony krzyk. Zatrzymał się przestraszonym wzrokiem patrząc na mnie, czułem jak krew zaczyna spływać mi po udach i resztką sił zacisnąłem mięśnie na nim dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby kontynuował._

_- Precz! – Warknął na tych, co mnie trzymali i bez słowa sprzeciwu usłuchali schodząc z łóżka pozostawiając nas samych, jeden z nich jeszcze wyciągnął mi knebel z ust. - … Riku zamknij oczy i zakryj uszy. – Widziałem, jak mój przybrany synek posłuchał._

_Zaczął się we mnie poruszać rozrywając mnie jeszcze bardziej. Jego ruchy były brutalne i sprawiały mi tylko ból, aż do momentu jak zmienił pozycję i zaczął uderzać moja prostatę. Ból mieszał się z przyjemnością tego się nie spodziewałem. Moje ciało rozbudziło się rozpalając mnie, przyciągnąłem do siebie Seth`a przywierając do niego całym ciałem. Leżał na mnie wbijając się we mnie, a ja drapałem pazurami jego plecy i wgryzłem się zgięcie szyi w chwili, gdy doszedł we mnie. Jego gorące nasienie wypełniające mnie doprowadziło mnie do orgazmu, ale, mimo że skończyliśmy Seth nie wyszedł ze mnie. Odsunąłem włosy zasłaniające mu twarz i zaskoczony sapnąłem. Płakał, jego ciałem nie wstrząsały spazmy właśnie przebytego orgazmu, tylko płaczu. Mocniej go do siebie przytuliłem obejmując nogami w pasie, mimo że sprawiło mi to ogromny ból i starałem się go uciszyć i uspokoić._

_- Wybacz mi ukochany … - Szeptał mi do ucha, a jego słowa rozpaliły moje serce i sądzę, że właśnie w tej chwili zaczęło istnieć we mnie nowe życie. _

_ Byliśmy tak pochłonięci sobą, że nawet nie zauważyliśmy wtargnięcia naszego ratunku. Cloud musiał się wydostać i wezwać wsparcie. Jedno jego spojrzenie wystarczyło mu, aby zrozumieć, co się stało. A Seth nie pozwolił nikomu zbliżyć się do mnie, z wyjątkiem Riku, który zapłakany wdrapał się na łóżko kładąc się obok nas. Mój jęk bólu, kiedy wysuwał się ze mnie sprawił, że znowu zaczął mnie przepraszać i błagać o wybaczenie._

**---###---Koniec wspomnień---###---**

Shuichi leżał wtulony w nagi tors kochanka wyczerpany, ale w pełni zaspokojony. Od kilku dni miał już spakowane walizki do szpitala, pokoik dla ich maleństwa również był gotowy brakowało, już tylko …

- … Aaaaghhh!!! – Jego krzyk postawił na równe nogi Seth`a, który nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale jedno spojrzenie na mokrą plamę między nogami Shu mu wystarczyło.

- RIKU!!! – Krzyknął ubierając spodnie na siebie jednocześnie próbując ubrać Shu. – Wody nam odeszły!

- Okaasan rodzi?! – Riku wparował do sypialni już w pełni ubrany i gotowy do drogi.

- Tak… rodzimy! – Seth dumnie stanął przed Riku. – Jakim cudem tak szybko się ubrałeś?

- Śpię od tygodnia w ubraniu, aby…

- … Zamknijcie się i zajmijcie się w końcu mną! Huh… huf… hu… hu… - Shuichi zsunął się z łóżka ubrany i gotowy do drogi. - … Seth zakryj w końcu to swoje gołe dupsko i zajmij się mnąąąaaaghhh….!

- Co…? – Skołowany spojrzał na spodnie, do których zdążył włożyć jedną nogę zapominając o drugiej. - … Kurwa!

- Auto już czeka! – Zawołał Cloud, którego obudził Riku. Blondyn wiedział, że jeśli Shuichi zacznie rodzić to Seth będzie bezużyteczny, dlatego od tygodnia mały pusshi był szkolony przez Amerykanina, co zrobić, gdy Shuichi zacznie rodzić. – Walizki są zapakowane, a teraz na ciebie kolej. – Uśmiechnął się do ciężarnego pusshi biorąc go na ręce…

- Ja… - Zaczął się sprzeciwiać Seth, ale Cloud ostudził jego zapały.

- W tym stanie byś go jeszcze upuścił…

- Szybciej, ja tu rodzę! – Krzyknął Shu ciągnąć Amerykanina za włosy.

- Hai, hai…

---###---

- Trzeba powiadomić kumicho, że neko rodzi.

- Tak, ale i tak nie podoba mi się to, co zamierza zrobić. – Westchnął mężczyzna o złotych włosach i miodowych oczach, które zmartwione patrzyły na bruneta siadającego za kierownicą.

- Wiem Katsu, ale naszym zadaniem jest służyć kumicho, chociaż… ty masz znacznie gorzej… - Zauważył czarnooki mężczyzna o brązowych włosach.

- Ja jestem jego własnością odkąd ojciec sprzedał mnie … - Gorycz w jego głosie była, aż nadto wyraźna.

- Chodźmy…

Katsu ostatni raz spojrzał na oddalający się samochód i podążył za przyjacielem.

4


	12. Chapter 11 Smutek

_**Rozdział 11 – „ Smutek "**_

Eiri stał na tarasie z rękami opartymi na barierce obserwując wschodzące słońce. Cztery miesiące minęły od dnia, w którym wzgardził różowowłosym neko i gorzko żałował swojej decyzji, ale przede wszystkim swojej impulsywności, która popchała go do zdrady i prawie gwałtu na ślicznym pusshi. Zawsze uważał się za inteligentną osobę, ale jego gwałtowna natura po raz kolejny sprawiła, że skrzywdził osobę, na której najbardziej mu zależało od bardzo dawna.

Wszystko zaczęło się parę dni przed przyjazdem Shuichi`ego i Tohmy, kiedy to w jego życie wkroczył Shino, rudzielec o krnąbrnej naturze i ogromnym apetycie na seks. Shino był osobą, która dążyła do celu po trupach nie zważając na nic i nikogo liczył się tylko on i zysk, jaki mógł zyskać. A później pojawiły się zdjęcia Shuichi`ego w ramionach obcego mężczyzny. Nie wiedział skąd się wzięły na jego łóżku w sypialni, a powinien się tym zainteresować. Jego wściekłość otumaniła wszystkie zmysły, a on sam w tym samym dniu przespał się, a raczej zerżnął bardzo chętnego Shino, który lubił brutalny seks. I od tego momentu jego życie runęło w otchłań, a on sam poczuł ponownie, co to znaczy samotność.

Blondyn ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem mając przerażoną twarz pusshi z tego feralnego dnia przed oczami. Strach, zdrada i ból… ogromny ból w pięknych fiołkowych oczach malca, które szybko straciły blask i chęć życia, a to wszystko z jego winy.

_**-###Wspomnienia Eiri`ego###-**_

_- O czym ty mówisz ! – Wściekły potrząsałem Shino, który uśmiechał się drwiąco w ręce nadal trzymając zdjęcia._

_- O tym mój drogi, że twój słodki Shuichi jest kochankiem syna kumicho, a w mojej ręce są na to dowody… - Uniósł dłoń do góry, w której trzymał zdjęcia. - … a na twoim łóżku jest płyta…_

_- Kłamiesz! – Uderzyłem go pięścią w twarz. Widziałem wyraźnie jak z nosa sączy się krew, ale on dalej się śmiał szyderczo. _

_- Co ci zależy? – Denerwował mnie jego spokojny ton. – Przecież go nie chcesz, a nawet pozwoliłeś mi go zgwałcić, ale niestety przerwała nam jego ochrona._

_- Zamknij się! – Ponownie go uderzyłem, tym razem w oko. Nie mogłem znieść już jego gadania, a on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Wstał z ziemi otrzepał spodnie z nieistniejącego kurzu i spokojnym krokiem zabrał płytę z łóżka i wsadził ją do odtwarzacza. _

_ Moim oczom ukazał się obraz przyciśniętego do ziemi Riku, który był przytrzymywany przez dwóch oprychów, oraz nagiego Shu, na którym leżał ten sam mężczyzna, który rzucił się na mnie tego pamiętnego dnia w łazience._

_- … Kiedy…? – Słowa nie mogły przejść przez moje usta. _

_- Jakiś tydzień po jego powrocie do Japonii i muszę przyznać, że niesamowita z niego suka. Popatrz jak oplata go swoimi nogami, jak krzyczy z bólu, bo przecież patrzysz właśnie na jego gwałt … _

_ Z każdym słowem Shino czułem, że robię się coraz bielszy. Widziałem… widziałem wyraźnie, że jest to gwałt. Gwałt na moim słodkim pusshi, którego skrzywdziłem w tak okrutny sposób. Z zamyślenia wyrwały mnie kolejne słowa rudzielca._

_- … Myślałeś, że przypadkiem zamieszkałem z tobą? – Musiałem wyglądać na zaskoczonego, bo zaśmiał się sarkastycznie, a krew we mnie zawrzała. – Otóż nie. To wszystko… - Ręką wskazał na telewizor. - … było ukartowane. Nasze spotkanie, wspólne mieszkanie, zdjęcia, które sprawiły, że znienawidziłeś niewinną osobę i pozwoliłeś mi go zgwałcić, przez co straciłeś miłość, jaką cię darzył. Straciłeś wszystko._

_- Kto?_

_- Usami kumicho…_

_- Ale to nie koniec dobrych wieści… - Zadrwił ze mnie, a ja wiedziałem, że mi się to nie spodoba co ma mi do powiedzenia. - … Shuichi jest w ciąży, a ojcem dziecka jest Seth._

_ W oddali słyszałem jego szyderczy śmiech i czułem jak grunt pod nogami mi się osuwa pozostawiając mnie w ciemnej pustce. Cała układanka zaczęła układać się w całość. Shuichi nigdy mnie nie zdradził. Zdjęcia były podrzucone przez Shino, który najwyraźniej pracował dla kumicho. Straciłem wszystko przez własną głupotę i nic ani nikt mi tego nie zwróci._

_**-###Koniec wspomnień###-**_

Eiri odepchnął się od barierki i ostatni raz zaciągając się papierosem, a następnie rzucił go na ziemię skutecznie ugaszając butem. Nie obchodził go fakt, że Shuichi jest z innym mężczyzną i mają wspólne dziecko. Będzie walczył o niego – do upadłego. Śliczny neko jest warty każdej ceny, nawet życia…

**0OO0**

Blondyn o bursztynowych oczach pochylał się nad śpiącym, ślicznym maleństwem w ramionach matki, Shuichi`ego. Przesłodko wyglądali razem i mimo zmęczenia wyraźnie odbijającego się na jego twarzy Shuichi był nadal kwintesencją wdzięku i urody.

- Z tobą nigdy nie będę mógł konkurować … - Wyszeptał Katsu odsuwając kosmyki włosów opadających neko na skroń. - … a teraz, kiedy dałeś Seth`owi dziecko…

Wzrok blondyna spoczął na małej istotce, która miała po ojcu kasztanowo-brązowe włosy i mocne rysy twarzy, a po matce słodkie uszka i mały ogonek, który bezwiednie poruszał się, co jakiś czas.

- … Śliczny…

- Seth? – Słaby głosik pusshi przestraszył Katsu, który odskoczył od łóżka śpiącego neko.

Senne fiołkowe oczy pusshi zaczęły się otwierać czekając na czuły pocałunek od Seth`a, którego jednak nie dostał.

- To ty… - Zaskoczony Katsu patrzył jak neko ostrożnie kładzie malucha na łóżku, a sam próbuje wstać. - … Widziałem cię wiele razy…

- Nie powinieneś wstawać! – Katsu doskoczył do upartego neko, który właśnie stał obok łóżka trzymając się ściany, aby nie upaść. Shu uśmiechnął się słabo. – Jesteś Katsu…

- Skąd…?

- Seth mówi przez sen… - Shuichi posmutniał wypowiadając te słowa. - … o twoich pięknych złotych włosach, ciepłym spojrzeniu bursztynowo-czekoladowych oczu, jak i… - Podniósł wzrok na zaskoczonego blondyna. - … jak i o zdradzie.

- Nie zdradziłem go! – Bronił się Katsu. – Nigdy, go nie zdradziłem… - Dodał szeptem spuszczając na dół głowę, aby ukryć ból malujący się na jego twarzy.

- Wiem. – Kojące słowa Shu sprawiły, że Katsu załamał się i upadł na kolana tuląc głowę do brzucha neko, który łagodnie zaczął go głaskać po głowie. – Wiem Katsu…

- … ale Seth mnie zostawił i gdyby nie… gdyby nie Ayaka…to… to…

- Ćććśśś … już dobrze… Seth cię kocha…

- To, dlaczego mi to zrobił! – Blondyn zerwał się na równe nogi popychając Shu na łóżko, przez co upadał tuż obok synka, który spał dalej w najlepsze. – Dlaczego pozwolił mnie zgwałcić! Dlaczego!

Katsu zrobił gwałtowny ruch i popatrzył na Shu, który zesztywniał przypominając sobie, że sam o mały włos tego nie przeżył.

- Przepraszam Shuichi… - Katsu klęknął przy łóżku i uspokajająco zaczął pieścić pusshi po plecach. - … Nie chciałem przywoływać złych wspomnień…

- … Wiem.

- Shu-chan? – Katsu niepewnie spojrzał na pusshi, który pozwalał nadal mu się pieścić i chcąc odegnać złe wspomnienia zapytał. – Dlaczego nie bałeś się mnie, kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś?

- Od chwili jak Seth zajął się mną ty zawsze byłeś w pobliżu. – Spojrzał na zmartwionego blondyna i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. – Czuwałeś nie tylko nad Seth`em, ale i mną z maleństwem, który do niedawna znajdował się jeszcze w moim brzuchu. Dlatego… - Położył dłonie na policzkach Katsu i ucałował go w czoło wywołując u niego rumieniec. - … Nigdy w twojej obecności nie będę się bał.

**0OO0**

Tohma wygodnie siedział na fotelu z drwiącym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na twarzy.

- Za dwa miesiące ten uśmieszek zagości na moich ustach, a ty będziesz trząsł się jak galareta! – Wybuchnął Seth, który nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie po porodzie Shu.

Przez ciało Tohmy przeszedł dreszcz przerażenia na samą myśl, że to samo będzie przechodził, a może być nawet gorzej biorąc pod uwagę wybuchowość Miki.

- Racja, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że leżysz skulony na łóżku i przykładasz woreczek lodu do krocza.

- Też byś robił okłady, gdyby to ciebie Shu chwycił za jaja i groził, że cię wykastruje jak zbliżysz się do niego ponownie!

- Ale warto było. – Zauważył Tohma widząc na twarzy Seth`a dumę, mimo bólu, który odczuwał.

- Każdą sekundę…

_**-###Wspomnienia Seth`a###-**_

_- Przyj! Mocniej Shu… mocniej! – Starałem się wesprzeć mojego słodkiego pusshi._

_- Urusai! (zamknij się!) – Wrzasnął Shu odpychając od siebie moje dłonie. – To wszystko twoja wina! Gdybyś utrzymał … - Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy jego dłoń znalazła się na moim kroczu, ale za to poczułem jak się na nim zaciska. - … swój penis w spodniach… aahhh… hu… hu…hu… nhaaaaaa! _

_- Shu-ichi… - Wystękałem ledwo żywy. – Puść kochanie, bo za chwilę zostanę kastratem…_

_- I dobrze! – Krzyknął na mnie, pusshi, ale puścił mój obolały i na pewno spuchnięty penis._

_ Mimo bólu, jaki odczuwałem nie odeszłam od łóżka Shuichi`ego pozwalając mu ściskać moje dłonie i równocześnie szeptałem mu kojące słowa przepełnione miłością. _

_Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. W jednej chwili szeptałem mu do ucha, że go kocham, a w następnej jestem już ojcem ślicznego chłopca o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach z przesłodkimi uszkami na główce i ogonkiem, który płacze w ramionach pielęgniarki, ale jak tylko zostaje przytulony do nabrzmiałej piersi Shu ucicha._

_- Sora (niebo)… - Wyszeptał zmęczonym głosem Shuichi całując malca w czółko, a następnie spojrzał na mnie uśmiechając się do mnie. – Nasz synek._

_- Sora … idealne imię dla naszego szkraba. – Mój słodki pusshi uśmiechnął się do mnie i z chwilą przyłożenia głowy do poduszki zasnął._

_**-###Koniec wspomnień Seth`a###-**_

- Sora … - Tohma uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - … mam wnuka…

- Dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłeś? – Zakpił Seth odstawiając lód na tace i wygodniej siadając na kanapie. – Jesteś dziadkiem już od… - Spojrzał na zegar. - … pięciu godzin…

- Emocje zaczynają opadać. – Usprawiedliwił się Tohma nie patrząc na Seth'a.

- Tak… emocje …

- Seth?

- Hmm? – Brunet podniósł wzrok na Tohme przeczuwając, że to, co ma do powiedzenia nie oznacza nic dobrego.

- Eiri wraca.

Zapadła nie zręczna cisza, która ciążyła nad nimi. Powrót pisarza oznaczał kłopoty i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

- Shuichi jest mój i nie pozwolę go sobie odebrać. – Padły słowa Seth`a, który wstał z kanapy i skierował się do drzwi.

- Wiem, ale jeśli Shuichi wybierze Eiri`ego…

- Nie wybierze! – Przerwał mu Seth nie chcąc więcej słuchać głupiego gadania blondyna.

- …Ale…

- Tohma… - Seth podszedł do Tohmy i stanął przed nim patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - … będę walczył. Nie pozwolę odebrać sobie mojej rodziny, są dla mnie wszystkim.

- Wiem przyjacielu…

Drzwi za Seth'em zamknęły się pozostawiając Tohme samego ze swoimi myślami.

- Wiem…


	13. Rozdział 12 – Przeszłość Katsu

_**Rozdział 12 – „ Przeszłość Katsu "**_

Rozjuszony słowami Tohmy, Seth udał się do pokoju, w którym spał Shuichi i ich mały synek, chcąc upewnić się, że są bezpieczni i zdrowi. Wiedział, że Tohma ma rację … pojawienie się Yuki`ego może sprawić, że Shuichi zapragnie wrócić do pisarza, mimo dokonanej przez niego krzywdy. Tylko, że tym razem nie pozwoli odebrać sobie rodziny. Przeszłość wyraźnie do niego wracała w postaci Katsu, który był jego cieniem i mimo, iż pragnął nienawidzić go z całego serca to nie mógł. Nadal go kochał i wiedział, że mimo zdrady Katsu jest dla niego tym jedynym, ale nie mógł mu wybaczyć jego postępku. Gardził nim, a wręcz brzydził się go… na samo wspomnienie sceny seksu między Katsu, a Setsuną miał ochotę go zabić, aby wymazać go ze swojego życia.

Odetchnął głęboko próbując uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Nie chciał, aby Shuichi denerwował się jego stanem, a był pewny, że widząc go w takiego będzie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Stanął przed drzwiami z ręką nad klamką, gdy usłyszał cichą rozmowę. Delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi na tyle, aby zobaczyć, kto jest z jego ukochanym kiciusiem w ich sypialni. A to, co zobaczył przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wtulony w jego kiciusia leżał nie, kto inny jak Katsu.

Jego były kochanek.

W wściekłości zacisnął ręce w pięści i już chciał wtargnąć do sypialni, ale przeszkodziły mu w tym słowa Shu…

-#-

- Ćśśśś już dobrze nie płacz Katsu… - Neko delikatnie pieścił rozgorączkowane ciało blondyna chcąc go uspokoić na tyle na ile się dało, a nie było to proste. - … Odetchnij głęboko i opowiedz mi jak do tego doszło, że Seth tak bardzo cię nienawidzi.

- Dlaczego? – Zapłakane oczy chłopaka patrzyły z uwielbieniem na delikatnie uśmiechniętą, słodką twarz pusshi (kiciusia). – Jestem pewny, że Seth powiedział ci, co widział wtedy…

- Widzieć, a wiedzieć to dwie różne sprawy. – Odparł spokojnie Shu wkładając dłoń pod koszulkę Katsu i masując mu delikatnie brzuch. Jego to zawsze uspakajało, jak okaasan tak go głaskała. – Nie zawsze oczy widzą to, co naprawdę się dzieje, a ja nie wierzę, że mogłeś tak po prostu zdradzić ukochaną osobę…

-#-

Seth stał jak oniemiały. Od kiedy Shu jest taki mądry? Czyżby ciąża sprawiła, że zaczął logicznie myśleć?

Odsunął się od drzwi zostawiając je uchylone i oparł się o ścianę słuchając, co Katsu ma do powiedzenia. Był ciekawy jego wersji wydarzeń i od dłuższego czasu miał wrażenie, że Setsuna chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale jak tylko był w zasięgu jego głosu odwracał się szybko i uciekał z miną winowajcy. W głębi serca wiedział, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego Katsu. A skoro nadarzyła się okazja, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o tej sprawie to niech tak będzie.

-#-

- Wszystko zaczęło się od pojawienia Setsuny… - Katsu położył się na łóżku obserwując jak Shuichi kładzie śpiącego szkraba do kołyski, a następnie wdrapuje się na łóżko tuż za nim i przytula do jego pleców ponownie wkładając rękę mu pod koszulkę pieszcząc jego gorący brzuch. - … jestem pewny, że widziałeś go nie raz w tym domu. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany ciemny blondyn o czarnych oczach, mocnych rysach twarzy i pełnych ustach.

Shuichi ścisnął rękę Katsu dając mu do zrozumienia, że owszem widział go parę razy.

- Setsuna i Seth od zawsze byli przyjaciółmi, ja również zawsze w ich grupce byłem. Dorastaliśmy razem po tym jak moi rodzice sprzedali mnie kumicho. Najbardziej obawiałem się, że trafię do domu publicznego i tak też miało być, ale w dniu mojego zjawienia się w tym domu Seth na mnie czekał. Przypadkiem znalazł moje zdjęcie na biurku ojca i postanowił, że będę należał do niego. – Katsu uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie jak ośmio-letni brunet żąda od ojca, abym stał się jego cieniem. – Na początku kumicho nie chciał się zgodzić, ale jak Seth powiedział, że mam być jego cieniem – ustąpił. Miałem wtedy pięć lat, a Seth i Setsuna mieli po osiem, z tą różnicą, że Setsuna był starszy o cztery miesiące. Myślę, że wtedy zacząłem kochać Seth`a szczenięcą miłością, a wręcz można to było porównać do uwielbienia. Nasze życie upływało na zabawie i ciężkich treningach, aby być dobrym cieniem dla mego pana. Setsune pokochałem jak brata i tak też go traktowałem, ale jego uczucia względem mnie były inne.

On mnie kochał.

Katsu zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza zbliżając się do tej nie przyjemnej części opowieści.

- Dzień, w którym wyznał mi miłość stał się dniem, w którym znienawidził Seth`a i postanowił, że odbierze mu wszystko, co kocha. Ze mną na czele…

**..::Wspomnienia Katsu::...**

_- Setsu… - Oniemiały stałem i patrzyłem jak Setsuna wręcza mi łańcuszek z okrągłym wisiorkiem. Otworzyłem go, a w środku było zdjęcie naszej trójki. Szczęśliwy rzuciłem mu się na szyję całując go w policzek. - … dziękuję! Jesteś kochany Setsuna! To jest najwspanialszy prezent, jaki mogłeś mi dać, musze go pokazać Seth`omi._

_ Chciałem już biec do pokoju Seth`a i pokazać mu mój prezent urodzinowy, kiedy Setsuna chwycił mnie mocno za łokcie i przyciągnął do siebie. Skołowany patrzyłem na niego nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi._

_- To nie koniec prezentu Katsu-chan… - Wyszeptał mi do ucha przygryzając je lekko. W tym momencie przeraziłem się nie na żarty i zacząłem się szarpać. - … moje kochanie pokazuje pazurki? _

_- Jakie kochanie? – Zapytałem drętwiejąc w jego ramionach._

_- Kocham cię Katsu, nie jak brata, ale jak kochanka. – Wyznał mi czekając na moją odpowiedź._

_- Kocham Seth`a. – Wyszeptałem cicho spuszczając głowę na dół. – Nie mogę odwzajemnić twojego uczucia, bo moje serce i ciało należą do Seth`a i tylko jego._

_ Myślałem, że jak Setsuna usłyszy moje słowa to mnie puści, ale stało się to, czego najbardziej się obawiałem. Wpadł we wściekłość._

_- Myślisz, że nie wiem o tym? – Chwycił mnie mocno za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę swojego pokoju. – Widziałem was już nie raz! Patrzyłem jak bardzo chętnie rozszerzasz swoje nogi dla niego! Dlaczego ja mam być inny? Skoro on ma twoje serce i ciało, to i ja będę mieć twoje ciało, a z czasem może i serce!_

_- Iie! (nie) Iie… iie… - Krzyczałem, ale on tylko uderzył mnie mocno w twarz i zakrył dłonią usta, aby nikt nie usłyszał moich krzyków. Z goryczą pomyślałem, że lata ćwiczeń idą na marne, jeśli masz do czynienia z osobą, która zawsze była lepsza od ciebie w walce._

_Czułem jak jego ręka chwyta mnie w pasie unosząc do góry. Pokonywał po dwa schody na raz, co raz szybciej zbliżając się do pokoju. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, w duchu modliłem się, żeby Seth się zjawił i mi pomógł._

_ Ugryzłem Setsune w rękę chcąc, aby mnie wypuścił, ale on tylko się zaśmiał i już w następnej chwili leżałem u niego na łóżku, a on był między moimi nogami odpinając guziki mojej koszuli. Zacząłem się szarpać jeszcze mocniej i krzyczeć, przez co się bardzo zniecierpliwił i jednym szarpnięciem zerwał resztę guzików. Jego spojrzenie stało się mgliste i przesycone pożądaniem. Zaczął wodzić dłonią po mojej klatce i brzuchu, zagłębił palec w pępku drażniąc mnie przez chwilę, a następnie pochylił się nad moim sutkiem._

_Czułem jak delikatnie okrąża go językiem i bierze do ust sprawiając, że stał się twardy. Kiedy skończył z jednym zabrał się za drugi. Przez cały ten czas byłem nieruchomy jak skała. Miałem nadzieję, że to jakiś zły sen, z którego się obudzę lada chwila, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zostałem brutalnie sprowadzony do rzeczywistości, jak poczułem jego zęby na swoim sutku._

_- AGHHH! – Krzyknąłem chcąc uciec od bólu, ale on się tylko zaśmiał szyderczo przyciskając swoje nabrzmiałe krocze do moich ud. – Setsu … błagam nie rób tego. – Skamlałem błagając go o litość. _

_- Dzisiejszej nocy będziesz mój, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. – Jego stwierdzenie było zimne i pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć. – Jeśli nie będziesz się opierał będzie to dla ciebie równie przyjemne… - Ściągnął mi spodnie razem ze spodenkami. W tym momencie drżałem w przerażeniu. - … jak dla mnie, ale jeśli się sprzeciwisz to sprawię, że poczujesz taki ból i upokorzenie, jakie nigdy wcześniej nie czułeś. – Odpiął guzik w spodniach i rozpiął zamek wyciągając swój twardy penis._

_ Rzuciłem się na niego całym sobą. Zaskoczyłem go moją akcją, co mi pozwoliło na dotarcie do drzwi i ich otworzenie, ale tylko na tym się skończyło._

_- Ty mała suko! – Warknął mi do ucha przyciskając moją twarz do drzwi. – Tak bardzo chcesz uciec? Niech będzie… - Nadzieja we mnie zakiełkowała, ale szybko się ulotniła po jego kolejnych słowach. - … zostawimy otwarte drzwi i każdy, kto będzie tędy przechodził będzie mógł podziwiać, jaka z ciebie mała zdzira, która chętnie daje dupy każdemu, kto o to poprosi. – Wysyczał mi jadowicie do ucha._

_- Nie! Nie … proszę Setsu… nie rób tego… - Błagałem go. - … jeszcze nie jest za późno. _

_- Ha ha ha … mój słodki mały Katsu… - Pociągnął mnie w stronę łóżka sadzając sobie na kolanach. - … zawsze byłeś taki naiwny, ale koniec już z przepychankami. – Wsadził we mnie bez ostrzeżenia dwa palce i zaczął mnie naciągać._

_- Seth… - Wyszeptałem imię ukochanego, na co Setsuna bardzo się wściekł._

_- Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia! – Krzyknął chwytając mnie pod kolanami i unosząc do góry nabił na twardy członek, który brutalnie mnie rozdarł. _

_ Nie krzyczałem, kiedy unosił mnie i opadał na swoją męskość, nie dałem mu tej satysfakcji. Przygryzłem mocno wargę tłumiąc moje krzyki cisnące mi się na usta. Poczułem smak własnej krwi, która sączyła się z moich zranionych warg, ale to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. W tym dniu pękło moje serce i znienawidziłem dzień, w którym się urodziłem, ponieważ straciłem wszystko… również Seth`a._

_- Seth … - Słysząc to imię na ustach Setsuny sparaliżowało mnie. Powoli otworzyłem oczy obawiając się najgorszego. - … Seth… - Stał przede mną z zaciśniętymi pięściami zupełnie jakby chciał mnie uderzyć, ale nie to mnie przeraziło. Wyraz jego twarzy był… pusty. W jego oczach nie odbijały się żadne emocje. Nic. Nienawiść i obrzydzenie to były jedyne uczucia, które dostrzegłem, ale nie to zabolało, a jego słowa._

_- Niezła z niego suka, prawda? – Setsuna zaskoczony spojrzał na niego przestając na chwilę mnie gwałcić, ale szybko do tego powrócił z jeszcze większym wigorem._

_- Najlepsza! – Wyzywająco patrzył na Seth`a, który odwrócił się od nas i stanął przy drzwiach. – A teraz już tylko moja._

_- Tak twoja, bo ja nie bawię się zużytym towarem, ale to i tak nie ważne… - Odwrócił się i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. - … uprościłem mi pracę, ponieważ nie muszę mu mówić, że się nim znudziłem i znalazłem kogoś innego._

_Wyszedł._

**..::Koniec wspomnień::..**

- W tej chwili zawalił się cały mój świat. Mój sens życia. Seth był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o mnie wszystko i myślałem, że kocha mnie na tyle, iż będzie wiedział, że nigdy bym go nie zdradził. Ale najwyraźniej się pomyliłem… – Katsu mocniej wtulił się w Shu, który szlochał w jego ramię. – … Byłem przecież tylko jego zabawką, którą szybko się znudził. Przestałem czuć cokolwiek. Stałem się maszynką, która wykonuje to, co się jej każe bez żadnego sprzeciwu.

- A Setsuna jak skończył cię gwałcić…? – Ciche pytanie Shuichi`ego wyrwało Katsu z zamyślenia.

- Przepraszał mnie… mówił, że jak mu odmówiłem to stracił głowę i panowanie nad sobą, ale je nie potrafiłem mu wybaczyć. To był dla mnie za wcześnie.

- Rozumiem, ale nie raz was widziałem razem i miałem wrażenie, że jest coś… - Shuichi przerwał czując jak Katsu zesztywniał w jego ramionach. - … przepraszam nie powinienem…

- Nie Shu… - Katsu chwycił dłoń neko i z powrotem poprowadził na swój brzuch. - … Setsuna starał się cały ten czas naprawić swój czyn, nawet próbował rozmawiać z Seth`em, ale on go za każdym razem wyrzucał mówiąc, że nie ma ochoty mówić o dziwkach…chodził ze mną na terapie, bo panicznie bałem się dotyku drugiej osoby, wspierał mnie na każdym kroku, więc z czasem mu wybaczyłem, a rozmowa z tobą sprawiła, że nareszcie zamknę ten rozdział swojego życia i przyjmę jego propozycję.

- Jaką? – Zaciekawił się Shu.

- Poprosił mnie o rękę … - Błogi uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Katsu. - … kumicho zgodził się na jego propozycję i jak się tylko zgodzę to wyjedziemy z Tokio. Stanę się wolny, a sądzę, że z czasem pokocham Setsu równie mocno jak Seth`a, a może i mocniej? Zobaczymy, co nam czas przyniesie i …

- Po moim trupie! – Seth wtargnął do pokoju mając dość słuchania pod drzwiami usłyszał już wystarczająco dużo.

Katsu przerażony chciał uciec z pokoju, ale Shuichi mu na to nie pozwolił mocniej do siebie przyciskając.

- Proszę puść mnie Shu… - Skamlał żałośnie Katsu.

- Nie. – Padła odpowiedź pusshi, który bardzo chciał pogodzić skłóconych kochanków. – Seth rusz się! Choć tu i zajmij się swoim kochaniem.

- Shu-chan… - Katsu odwrócił głowę w stronę neko. - … dlaczego?

- … Ponieważ… - Shuichi ściągnął koszulkę blondyna i zaczął się bawić jego sutkami dostając w nagrodę cudowne jęki i kwilenia. - … wiem, co to znaczy kochać i nie móc być razem z ukochaną osobą. – Spojrzenia neko i Seth`a skrzyżowały się ze sobą. – Kocham cię Seth, ale Yuki … jest tym jedynym…

- Wiem Shu-chan. – Seth usiadł obok swojego neko całując go w czoło. – Zawsze wiedziałem i dziękuję ci za szansę, którą mi dajesz. Gdyby nie ty to nadal żył bym w przekonaniu, że Katsu mnie zdradził.

- Wiem. – Uradował się Shu uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – A teraz musimy zająć się naszym słodkim Katsu, bo teraz jest już nasz…

Shuichi klęknął przy leżącym na łóżku Katsu patrząc mu głęboko w czekoladowo-miodowe oczy, a Seth w tym czasie ściągał spodnie powoli je zsuwając i każdy nowy skrawek skóry, który się pojawił całował i lizał chcąc przypomnieć sobie utracony smak kochanka.

Katsu nie mógł oderwać swych oczu od intensywnie fiołkowych tęczówek Shuichi`ego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nareszcie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, a Seth znowu go dotyka i do tego śliczny pusshi pieści jego ciało. Tych emocji było dla niego za dużo. Z jego gardła wyrwał się szloch pełen bólu, ale i ulgi.

Seth poderwał się chcąc porwać ukochanego w ramiona, ale Shuichi go powstrzymał kładąc mu dłoń na sercu.

- Pieść go. – Szepnął zmysłowo sprawiając, że przez ciało Seth`a przeszedł dreszcz rozkoszy. – Całuj go, poznawaj na nowo jego ciało, ale przede wszystkim kochaj go tak, jakby nie było jutra. Daj mu z siebie wszystko, a on ci wybaczy i uwierzy, że jego cierpienie skończyło się.

Shuichi delikatnie zaczął ssać różowy sutek blondyna oderwał się na chwilę od niego, aby tylko zwilżyć palec, którym podążył do drugiego sutka. Naciskał na niego drażniąco, aby w następnej chwili chwycić go między kciuk i palec wskazujący szczypiąc go nie za mocno.

-… Ahhh… Shu-ichi… ohhh… aaanhhh… - Shuichi nachylił się nad ustami Katsu i zasmakował ich po raz pierwszy. Zaskoczony Katsu dopiero po chwili odpowiedział na pocałunek pozwalając neko na jego pogłębienie. Język Shu badał słodkie wnętrze ust blondyna ciesząc się tą chwilą dominacji. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że ma pełną kontrolę nad druga osobą, zawsze on należał do biernych kochanków, ale w tej chwili Katsu był całkowicie wystawiony na ich łaskę.

- Jesteś piękny Katsu… - Wyszeptał Shu odrywając się od ust blondyna, który zakwilił niezadowolony na przerwany pocałunek. Usta Seth`a wolno pieściły twardego penisa ukochanego w czasie, kiedy palce pokryte oliwką powoli zagłębiały się w jego ciele. - … i cały nasz. Shuichi zmienił pozycję swego ciała. Głowa Katsu znalazła się miedzy jego nogami, a jego głowa pochylała się nad kroczem blondyna. Odsunął usta Seth`a od członka Katsu i sam się nim zajął. Uwielbiał pozycję, 69 ponieważ mógł w niej dawać wiele z siebie, ale i brać równie dużo.

Katsu mając nad sobą piękne i ponętne ciało pusshi czuł jak jego podniecenie staje się jeszcze większe i właśnie dostał szansę na spełnienie jednej ze swoich fantazji. Położył dłonie na udach neko i ucałował czubek twardego członka, który drgał tuż nad jego twarzą. Shuichi wygiął się w łuk czują usta Katsu na sobie, a jego uszy i ogon spazmatycznie zaczęły drżeć.

Katsu zwilżył trzy palce śliną i zaczął drażnić ciasny otworek kiciusia, który zapamiętale go ssał i przygryzał doprowadzając do szaleństwa, a palce i język Seth`a znajdujące się w jego ciele w cale nie pomagały, a wręcz doprowadziły go do tego, że stał się więźniem rozkoszy, jakiej zaznawał od swoich nowych kochanków.

- Ahhh… Katsu… nghh… głębiej, och tak… mmmnnghhh… – Shu wypuścił z ust członek blondyna jęcząc głośno, co wykorzystał Seth łapiąc w łakomym pocałunku usta kochanka nadal trzymając palce w Katsu, który zapamiętale się na nie nabijał pragnąc więcej.

- Shu-koi… - Zmysłowy głos Seth`a otulał delikatnie wrażliwe ucho neko szeptając do niego. - … myślę, że Katsu jest już gotowy, aby przyjąć w siebie coś znacznie większego niż moje palce.

Seth ustawił swój członek przy naciągniętej dziurce blondyna i powoli zaczął się w nim zanurzać.

- Aghh! – Krzyk Shuichi`ego i jego gwałtowne poderwanie się z jego ramion przyciągnęło uwagę bruneta. Shuichi mocno wbijał palce w barki Seth`a powstrzymując się przed upadkiem, kiedy język Katsu znajdował się głęboko w jego ciele. Był to widok warty zapamiętania…

Seth wolno zaczął się poruszać w ciasnym tyłku Katsu nie spuszczając oczu z uroczego kiciusia delikatnie poruszającego biodrami nad twarzą blondyna. Pochylił się nad sutkiem, z którego sączył się pokarm i przygryzł go mocno czując na ustach metaliczny posmak krwi zmieszany ze słodkim mlekiem Shu..

- Mmmhhh…nghhh… - Jęki Katsu potęgowały rozkosz neko, który za każdym razem czuł wibracje w swoim ciele. Zanurzył palce w wilgotnych włosach Seth`a bliżej przybliżając się do niego i powoli odsunął się od twarzy blondyna obracając się do niego przodem.

- Ahhh… aaaa… Seth…ochhh… mocniej… proszę! – Błagania Katsu przybierały na sile.

- Shu… - Seth zagłębił się w ciele kwilącego blondynka i znieruchomiał.

- Tak koi? – Shuichi przytulił się mocno plecami do klatki kochanka i położył głowę na jego ramieniu przechylając ją lekko na bok, aby móc go lepiej widzieć. Przez cały ten czas penis Katsu spoczywał między pośladkami Shu drażniąc jego otworek zupełnie jakby chciał się dostać do środka.

Katsu patrzył zamglonym wzrokiem na przytulonych do siebie kochanków i nie mógł nadal uwierzyć, że go pragną, mimo iż miał ogromny dowód ich zaangażowania w sobie i na sobie, a kolejne słowa Seth`a sprawiły, że wszystkie wątpliwości ulotniły się jak ręką odjął.

- Sądzę, że nadszedł czas, aby zwiększyć przyjemność Katsu, co ty na to kochanie? – Seth drażniąco przygryzł uszko neko, który ustawiał się już nad członkiem blondyna wchłaniając go w siebie.

- Taaak… - Jęknął przeciągle Shu nieruchomiejąc na chwilę, aby w następnej chwili opaść na członek Katsu gwałtownie. - … ahhh…nghhh…

- Shu! – Katsu mocno chwycił uda pusshi, który bez chwili wytchnienia zaczął się szybko poruszać na jego twardej męskości. – Aghh… aaa… Shu nghhh… taki gorący … aghhh… szybciej! Tak…!

- …Dobrze… tak… dobrze… ahhh…aannghh! Ka-tsu… och… - Seth lekko popchnął Shuichi`ego do przodu i sam chwycił pośladki Katsu ponownie mocno i szybko się w nim zanurzając kochając to gorąco, które go otaczało.

- Arghh! Seth za…dużo!... ohh… aghhh…aaahhhh… Shu-ichi… szybciej… ahhh… Seth… jeszcze… aghhh…ahhh…nhhh… tak… pełnoooahhhh…

Katsu przyciągnął do siebie Shuichi`ego wpijając się w jego słodkie usteczka dominując go całkowicie, dłońmi podążył do jędrnych pośladków neko zaciskając na nich palce i mocniej go nabijając na swój twardy penis. Seth widział, co się dzieje z Katsu, że jest na granicy wytrzymałości, więc mocniej i głębiej zaczął zagłębiać się w gorące i niewiarygodnie ciasne ciało kochanka, a na efekt końcowy nie musiał długo czekać.

- …Aghhh… ahhh.. Katsu! – Shuichi dziko poruszał się na twardym penisie blondyna przyjmując go w siebie głębiej, szybciej i mocniej dzięki jego pomocnym dłoniom, które brutalnie zaciskały się na jego pośladkach pozostawiając na pewno po sobie ślad. - … uhhh… szybciej! Szybciej… ahhh jeszcze… więcej… - Shuichi owinął ogon wokół swojego członka poruszając nim szybko doprowadzając się do granic. -… ahhh aaaa… nghh… aghhh… Katsu! Sethhaahhh…. Arghhhh!

Pusshi wygiął się w łuk w chwili orgazmu, który przeszedł przez jego ciało tak gwałtownie, że przez chwilę przestał oddychać pozwalając euforii pochłonąć jego ciało. Wykończony opadł ciężko na Katsu nadal spazmatycznie zaciskając się na jego członku.

Tego już było za dużo dla Katsu jak na jeden raz. Patrzył jak w chwili orgazmu Shuichi wygina się w łuk, jak jego ogon mocniej zaciska się na jego członku wyciskając z niego całą spermę do ostatniej kropli, jak łapczywie łapie powietrze, jak jego piękne fiołkowe oczy są zamglone rozkoszą, a jego policzki są pokryte szkarłatnym rumieńcem, który swoją intensywnością na pewno dorównuje własnemu. Jak nabrzmiałe od pocałunku czerwone usteczka są zwilżane koniuszkiem języka, który nie tak dawno był na jego członku, aż wreszcie na dumnie sterczące różowe sutki, które drżały w po euforycznym uniesieniu.

- Nghhh! – Katsu zacisnął mięśnie odbytu na nadal dziko poruszającym się Seth`cie w chwili orgazmu i tym samym pociągnął go za sobą.

- Aghhh… - Jęknął Seth wypełniając swoim nasieniem wnętrze kochanka, a kiedy był pewny, że już wszystko zostało z niego wyssane wysunął się powoli z niego i położył obok ciągnąc za sobą wykończonego Shu, który nadal drżał i skamlał czując gorącą spermę blondyna wypełniającą go.

- Shu-chan, kiedy miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć, że twoje gody się zaczęły? – Zapytał Seth po chwili odpoczynku.

- Teraz? – Uśmiechnął się słodko Shu wtulając się w klatę Seth`a plecami.

- Katsu przygotuj się…

- Na co? – Zdziwił się blondyn tuląc ślicznego kiciusia, który nadal wiercił się między nimi chcąc znaleźć dla siebie najbardziej wygodną pozycję.

- Przez najbliższy tydzień nie opuścimy łóżka z wyjątkiem prysznica i jedzenia.

- Czyli zapowiada się przyjemny tydzień. – Stwierdził Katsu całując mruczącego rozkosznie pusshi. – Zastanawia mnie, tylko…

Płacz Sory przerwał Katsu, który od razu poderwał się na łóżku zupełnie jak Seth i Shuichi.

Pusshi powoli zsunął się z łóżka podchodząc do kołyski zupełnie nie przejmując się swoją nagością i wziął Sore na ręce wracając z nim razem na łóżko do swoich dwóch kochanków, którzy zafascynowani patrzyli jak maleństwo momentalnie się uspokoił czując ciepło swojej matki. Shuichi widząc jak Sora na wyczucie zaczął szukać jego piersi uśmiechnął się i przyłożył go do sutka, który był dobry i niepogryziony. Malec łapczywie zaczął ssać wprawiając Katsu i Seth`a w zachwyt. Shuichi ogonem głaskał policzek synka, który sięgnął rączką i złapał go bawiąc się nim w czasie jak jadł. Moc ssania zelżała dając znać Shu, że Sora zapada w głęboki sen, ale mimo to nadal ssał i mocno trzymał jego ogon.

Shuichi podniósł wzrok zastanawiając się dlaczego zapadła taka cisza. Katsu zasnął w ramionach Seth`a, który siedział na łóżku tuż przed nim obserwując go ze wzrokiem przepełnionym miłością. Najwyraźniej wrażeń i emocji jak na jedną noc było dla Katsu za wiele i potrzebował przespać się z tym, co tu zaszło.

- Kocham cię Shuichi… - Szepnął nie chcąc obudzić śpiącego blondyna. - … kocham cię za naszego syna, kocham cię za to, że poznałem prawdę o Katsu, ale przede wszystkim kocham cię za to, że jesteś i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci odejść.

- Seth ja nie odejdę… - Odparł zaskoczony zachowaniem ukochanego. – Kocham cię i zawsze będę przy tobie.

- Nawet jak wróci Yuki? – Ciążąca cisza zapadła w sypialni przerywana jedynie odgłosem ssania i oddechem śpiącego Katsu.

Shuichi upewnił się, że Sora zasnął i powoli wstał z łóżka ponownie kładąc go w kołysce i szczelnie otulając kołderką, a sam wrócił do łóżka i klęknął przy Seth`cie. Wziął jego rękę i nakierował do swojej dziurki, wkładając jego palce w siebie.

- Czujesz to? – Zapytał patrząc prosto w lodowo-niebieskie oczy Seth`a.

- Tak…

- To jest dowód na to, że należę do ciebie, ale i do Katsu. – Pochylił się nad Seth`em całując go namiętnie w usta. – Tak samo jak ty należysz do mnie i Katsu… kocham cię Seth i proszę nie wątp we mnie, bo to boli…

- Nie wątpi, tylko… - Seth zawahał się nadal nie wiedząc, czy powiedzieć Shu o Yuki`m, czy nie.

- Wrócił … prawda?

Seth ułożył Katsu na łóżku i złapał Shu w mocnym uścisku. To była wystarczając odpowiedź dla Shuichi`ego. Yuki wrócił. W głębi serca poczuł radość, ale jak wróciły do niego wspomnienia próby gwałtu za jego zgodą stłumił w sobie tą radość. Ma teraz Seth`a i Sore, a i jeszcze doszedł Katsu. Jego miejsce jest przy nich, a Eiri swoją szansę zniszczył.

- Nadal go kochasz.

- Tak. – Potwierdził Shu mocniej się wtulając w ciepłe ciało kochanka, który ostrożnie kładł go tuż obok śpiącego Katsu. Blondyn jak tylko poczuł ciało Shu przy sobie od razu mocno go do siebie przytulił zupełnie jakby się bał, że Shuichi ucieknie. Seth położył się obok Shu dosuwając się do nich i przykrywając ich kocem. – Ale kocham i ciebie i tutaj jest moje miejsce. Przy was.

To mu wystarczyło, przynajmniej na razie…


	14. Rozdział 13 – Szczęście

_**Rozdział 13 – „ Szczęście "**_

- …nghh… ahhh…. Cloud… mocniej…tak…aaa…. Aahhh… głębiej…nghh… - Tachi coraz bardziej zatracał się w rozkoszy, jaką doznawał od swojego męża. Ręce pod Tachi`m ugięły się pozostawiając w górze jedynie pośladki, które mocno były przytrzymywane przez Cloud'a.

- Tachi… hahh…ha… taki cudowny… - Cloud wbijał się w ciasne i gorące ciało neko coraz szybciej.

- Cloud aahhh… jeśli …ahh…aaa… nie… - Tachi mocno zaciskał dłonie na pościeli, aż jego kostki zbielały.

- Mam przestać? – Zapytał Cloud zatrzymując się w ciele kochanka, który zakwilił nie czując brutalnych ruchów zagłębiania się w niego.

- Nie! – Zaprotestował Tachi zaciskając mięśnie chcąc, aby Cloud zrobił coś, cokolwiek. – Chcę więcej… już!

- Tego chcesz? – Amerykanin wysunął się lekko z ciała neko i ponownie zanurzył wyrywając z ust Tachi`ego przeciągły jęk.

- Tak … ochhh… tak…. Więcej koi… więcej… chcę być wypełniony tobą, aż po brzegi… chcę czuć cię całego … ahhh…aaa… proszę koishii (kochany).

- Tak cudownej prośbie nie mógłbym się oprzeć.

Cloud był w siódmym niebie. Od dwóch tygodni był mężem tej cudownej istoty, która wiła się pod jego dotykiem. Michael uwielbiał Tachi`ego, gdyby mógł to nosiłby go na rękach, ale na to był za mały i musiał się zadowolić ciepłem jego ramion. Kolejny gardłowy jęk wyrywający się z czerwonych i spuchniętych ust zwiększyło pożądanie blondyna, który stał się jeszcze bardziej twardy.

- Cloud … taki duży… aaahhh… aaaa… blisko… - Łzy spływały po policzkach Tachi`ego, który zbliżał się do spełnienia.

Cloud chwycił Tachi`ego pod ramionami i przyciągnął go do siebie chcąc czuć jego gorące i rozpalone ciało blisko serca. Wiedział, że neko jest na skraju wytrzymałości, ponieważ jego mięśnie zaciskały się na nim coraz bardziej. Przygryzł go delikatnie w uszko wywołując słabe kwilenie, które zmieniło się w przeciągły jęk z chwilą jak Tachi doszedł drżąc jeszcze w po euforycznym uniesieniu w jego ramionach powtarzając ciągle jego imię.

- Tachi… nghhh… - Cloud poddał się cudownemu ciału ukochanego wypełniając go swoim nasieniem. Nie wysuwając się z gorącego ciała kochanka położył się na łóżku z Tachi`m w ramionach i przykrył ich pierzyną. Jego dłonie powędrowały do lekko zaokrąglonego brzuszka neko.

- Już niedługo nasza córka będzie z nami… - Amerykanin czule pieścił ciało męża, który słodko zaczął mruczeć.

Tachi położył dłoń na ręce Cloud'a krzyżując ich palce ze sobą.

- Tak koi już niedługo.

Cloud wysunął się powoli z ciało kochanka nie chcąc skrzywdzić ukochanego neko, który sapnął cichutko poddając się całkowicie swojemu blondynkowi. Tachi obrócił się w ramionach męża i z uśmiechem na ustach, który sięgał jego różowo- fiołkowych oczu rozświetlając je cudownym blaskiem, szepnął.

- Kocham cię Cloud … - Cloud kciukiem starł z kącików oczu Tachi`ego łzy, które nie zdążyły osuszyć się. - … i nasze nienarodzone maleństwo, które będzie na pewno ubóstwiane przez naszego synka Michael`a.

- Aishiteru koibito (kocham cię ukochany) dzięki tobie moje życie nabrało sensu… - Czule ucałował go w czoło. - … stałeś się sensem mojego życia.

Tachi uśmiechnął się przez łzy szczęścia, które zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach zawstydzony skulił się w ramionach ukochanego męża mamrocząc cicho pod nosem, ale Cloud i tak zdołał go usłyszeć.

- … głupie hormony, przez nie moje emocje szaleją i co chwilę beczę …

- Moje śliczne kochanie… - Cloud rozczulił się jeszcze bardziej na urocze zakłopotanie swojego koi. - … jeśli to możliwe to kocham cię jeszcze bardziej z każdą mijającą sekundą.

Tachi jeszcze bardziej wtulił się ciepłe ramiona męża i powoli zasnął wiedząc, że jak się obudzi to Cloud nadal będzie trzymał go w ramionach.

-#-

Seth powoli zaczął się wybudzać ze snu. Sennie przyciągnął ciepłe ciało swojego kiciusia do siebie i zaczął go drapać za uszami, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie słyszy rozkosznego mruczenia ukochanego. Otworzył oczy i jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się no ponętnym ciele wtulającym się w niego. Katsu. Odetchnął z ulgą rozumiejąc, że wczorajsza noc nie była snem. Ucałował Katsu czule w usta i ułożył go delikatnie na łóżku wcześniej upewniając się, że jest dobrze przykryty pierzyną. Wstał z łóżka jeszcze raz zerkając na swojego ślicznego blondynka i podszedł do Shu. Nie musiał sprawdzać gdzie jest jego ukochany, dobrze wiedział, że neko jest na fotelu z Sorą w ramionach i karmi go swoją piersią. Karmienie Sory było czymś cudownym, ale i niewiarygodnie podniecającym. Ilekroć widział te malutkie usteczka syna zaciskające się na różowych sutkach Shuichi`ego łapczywie wysysając z nich mleko tracił nad sobą kontrolę i zazwyczaj kończyło się to na niewiarygodnym seksie, po którym pusshi miał poważne problemy z chodzeniem przynajmniej przez tydzień. A teraz, kiedy miał jeszcze do pomocy Katsu… Shuichi był naprawdę biedny.

Seth przez chwilę obserwował nagie ciało kochanka i czuł jak jego pożądanie bierze przewagę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, w końcu nigdy nie miał zamiaru tracić okazji do zagłębienia się w to niewiarygodnie gorące i ciasne ciało, a teraz na pewno nadarzała się taka okazja.

Pochylił się nad sterczącym sutkiem i zaczął go ssać od razu czując w ustach słodki smak mleka uniósł wzrok do góry czując na sobie gorące spojrzenie fiołkowych oczu neko i jego serce szybciej zabiło. Wypuścił sutek z ust i wpił się w zapraszająco rozchylone czerwone usteczka, które nadal były lekko spuchnięte po ich nocnych wyczynach.

- … Mhhnnnmm! Seth… niemmmmmhhhnnn… - Shuichi zaczął protestować, chcąc przypomnieć swojemu napalonemu kochankowi, że nadal trzyma ich synka w ramionach, ale Seth mu na to nie pozwalał. Łapczywie spijał każde jego słowo, które chciał powiedzieć, które i tak zmieniały się w lubieżne jęki. Czując nagle pustkę w ramionach spanikowany zaczął odpychać Seth`a od siebie wzrokiem szukając synka, który spokojnie spał w ramionach Katsu. Uspokojony przestał walczyć z brunetem, który właśnie podniósł go z fotela i sam na nim usiadł ciągnąc go za sobą.

Obrócenie ich ciał spowodowało, że Shuichi siedział okrakiem na jego udach wyraźnie czując twardą męskość Seth`a chowającą się miedzy jego krągłymi półkulami. Shu kątem oka dostrzegł, że Katsu położył Sore w łóżeczku i drapieżnie zaczął się do nich zbliżać. Jego spojrzenie było pełne żądzy, która obiecywała cudowne chwile pełne miłości…

- Taki piękny… - Szepnął Katsu klękając przed kochankami biorąc pośladki Shu w dłonie i mocno je ściskając rozszerzył je ukazując twardy członek Seth`a ocierający się o różową dziurkę neko, która zaciskała i otwierała mrugając do niego zapraszająco. W chwili jak pierwszy palec zagłębił się w ciele neko, Shuichi oderwał się od ust Seth`a i wygiął swoje ciało w łuk i jęknął przeciągle.

- Ka… Katsu oohhh taaak… Seth! – Usta Seth`a zapamiętale ssały cudownie wyeksponowaną szyję Shuichi`ego w czasie, kiedy jego palce szczypały i drażniły jego sutki.

- Lubisz to prawda? – Seth miał ochotę poznęcać się nad kwilącym w jego ramionach neko. Złapał jego ogon mocno i owinął go lekko wokół ręki, a zęby zatopił w drżącym uchu. – Podoba ci się jak Katsu ma w twoim rozpustnym ciele palce? – Shuichi kiwnął tylko głową nie mając siły na nic innego. Pieszczoty Katsu i Seth`a doprowadzały go do białej gorączki, a jego ciało stawało się galaretką w ich ramionach. Mogli z nim robić wszystko, co chcieli, a on by i tak nie protestował.

- Chciałbyś czuć w sobie jego język, jak cię drąży sięgając coraz głębiej i głębiej… - Shuichi drżał cały w podnieceniu nie panując nad sobą. Słowa Seth`a rozpalały go jeszcze bardziej, a każde słowo bruneta było potwierdzane czynem. Czując w sobie gorący język Katsu, Shuichi szarpnął się gwałtownie w ramionach Seth`a.

- Taaak… Seth… aahhh… ah… aa… - Pusshi chciał zbliżyć się bardziej do cudownego języka Katsu, ale mocne szarpnięcie za jego ogon sprawiło, że ponownie opadł w ramionach Seth`a, który tylko na to czekał mocno gryząc jego szyję. Shuichi bezsilnie zaskamlał z jego gardła wydarł się ciężki szloch, kiedy poczuł jak zęby ukochanego przerywają jego skórę. Seth przepraszająco zaczął lizać ranę na szyi Shu i czule zaczął ją całować zbliżając się do wrażliwego uszka neko.

- Gomen (przepraszam) koi… ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać… - Shuichi miał siłę tylko kiwnąć głową. – Powiedz nam, co mamy teraz robić?

Seth powiódł dłońmi po plecach swojego ślicznego neko, aż zatrzymał się przy pośladkach, między którymi Katsu rozkoszował się słodkim Shu.

- Czy chcesz, abym zanurzył palce w twojej małej dziurce?

Shuichi pokręcił przecząco głową i mocniej wtulił się w Seth`a szeptając mu cicho do ucha. Seth uśmiechnął się lubieżnie w pełni zadowolony z nieśmiałej prośby ukochanego, ale Katsu na pewno nie usłyszał, a to mu dawało możliwość, aby podrażnić się jeszcze chwilę z Shu.

- Musisz koi głośniej mówić, bo Katsu nie słyszał twojej prośby. – Zaciekawiony blondyn wysunął język z ciała Shu i przejechał nim po kręgosłupie kochanka, aż doszedł do śladu po zębach Seth`a i sam również wgryzł się w to samo miejsce. Czuł jak pusshi drży spazmatycznie w ich ramionach i wiedział, że ta cudowna istota, której tak wiele zawdzięczali jest bliska spełnienia. Klęknął na skraju fotela kładąc dłonie na krągłych biodrach neko i powoli zaczął się w nim zagłębiać, aż po samą nasadę. Będąc w pełni usadowionym w ciele Shu oderwał się w końcu od okaleczonej szyi neko i drapieżnie spojrzał na Seth`a, który z dziką żądzą obserwował ich przenosząc dłonie z pośladków Shu na jego podążając do skrywanego między nimi gorącego wnętrza, w którym nadal znajdowała się jego sperma. Katsu sapnął cicho mocniej zagłębiając się w ciele Shu.

- Aghhh… - Shuichi jęknął przeciągle odchylając się do tyłu, przez co Katsu miał lepszy dostęp do neko, z czego bardzo chętnie skorzystał. Chwycił ślicznego neko za brodę i obrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę wpijając się łapczywie w te oszałamiająco słodkie usta.

- Kurwa… - Jęknął Seth mając przed sobą najbardziej erotyczne widowisko jego życia. - … jesteście doskonali… pasujecie do siebie idealnie… - Mocniej wbił palec w ciasne przejście Katsu dołączając do niego kolejne dwa drażniąc delikatnie jego prostatę, co doprowadziło, że zaczął poruszać się w Shu, który oderwał się od ust blondyna kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - … powiedz Katsu to, co mi powiedziałeś przed chwilą ukochany, on czeka na to…

- … nghh… aahhh…ah.. Katsu … chcę oboje… aahhh… ty, Katsu i Seth we mnie …ah… nghh… razem… aghh…

**0OO0**

- Eiri-kun jak mogłeś uwierzyć w te kłamstwa? – Tohma nie krył swojego rozczarowania szwagrem, który siedział obok swojej siostry na kanapie z głową spuszczoną na dół skutecznie unikając jego karcącego spojrzenia.

- Nie wiem… ja po prostu nie chciałem znowu cierpieć, a…

- Gówno prawda! – Wściekł się Tohma. Podszedł do Eiri`ego chwytając go za poły koszuli podniósł do góry.

- Kochanie… - Mika próbowała uspokoić męża zaskoczona jego wybuchem, ale nie mogła go za to winić. Mimo, że Eiri jest jej bratem nie oznaczało to, iż wybaczy mu tak łatwo zranienie jej ukochanego maleństwa. Shuichi był w całkowitej rozsypce i gdyby nie Seth… nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć.

- Zasłużyłem na to. – Eiri w końcu uniósł głowę do góry patrząc błagalnie na Tohme. – Ale błagam pomóżcie mi odzyskać Shuichi`ego. Ja… nie mogę bez niego żyć, to mnie… - Pisarz nerwowo przełknął ślinę. - … to mnie zabija.

Zrezygnowany Tohma wypuścił Eiri`ego, który opadł na kanapę jak bezwolna kukiełka.

- Eiri-kun na to jest trochę za późno.

- Błagam! – Eiri nie chciał pozwolić na takie zakończenie tej historii. Shuichi był kiedyś jego i chciał, aby znowu wkroczył w jego życie i rozświetlił je swoim blaskiem.

- Eiri… - Mika położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - … Shu i Seth mają ślicznego synka, Sore… on kocha Seth`a, nawet, jeśli ci pomożemy skontaktować się z Shuichi`m…

- Wiem. – Szept Eiri`ego był pełen bólu. – Nie poddam się. Wiem, że mnie kocha mimo tego… - Na samo wspomnienie krzywdy, jaką wyrządził neko robiło mu się nie dobrze. - … co mu zrobiłem, jestem tego pewny.

- Och Eiri… - Mika przytuliła do siebie brata, który chciał naprawić krzywdę, jaką wyrządził.

- Dobrze … - Tohma nareszcie uległ widząc, jak bardzo pisarzowi zależy. I musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że gdyby był na miejscu Eiri`ego podobnie by zareagował. Kumicho bardzo dobrze uknuł swój perfidny plan, aby rozdzielić Shu i Eiri`ego. Zdjęcia, taśma i ten chłopak, który codziennie truł życie blondyna w NY. - … ale to nie będzie proste. Nawet, jeśli zgodzi się spotkać z tobą to…

- Nieważne… rozmowa z nim to pierwszy krok…

- Tak. – Tohma zamyślił się na chwilę zastanawiając się ile jeszcze Shuichi będzie musiał wycierpieć zanim będzie w pełni szczęśliwy. – Pierwszy krok.

**0OO0**

Seth nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych tak różnych, a jednak tak bliskich mu istot. Słodki neko, który dał mu pięknego i zdrowego syna i jego dawny kochanek, który do niego powrócił dzięki interwencji Shuichi`ego. A teraz miał ich oboje na wyciągnięcie ręki. Sięgnął ręką do zaczerwienionej twarzy Shu odsuwając mokre kosmyki różowych włosów, które opadały na oczy. Przesunął rękę delikatnie po twarzy zatrzymując się przy spuchniętych od pocałunku lekko rozchylonych ustach, w których zatopił swoje palce. Jęk Shuichi`ego i ten lubieżny języczek liżący jego palce i ssący je sprawiły, że stał się jeszcze bardziej twardy, ale przede wszystkim to stracił nad sobą resztki kontroli i bez ostrzeżenia zsunął się lekko na fotelu i chwycił mocno biodra Shu naprowadzając go na swoją twardą męskość, która domagała się uwagi już od tak dawna. Wbił się w niego mocno dołączając do Katsu, który był głęboko zanurzony w tym niewiarygodnie gorącym ciele neko.

- Arrgghhh! – Krzyk Shuichi`ego, który był pełen bólu sprawił, że znieruchomieli pozwalając Shu na oswojenie się z tak ogromną ingerencją w jego drobne ciało. Shuichi wbijał paznokcie w ramiona Seth`a ciężko dysząc. Czuł usta Katsu i Seth`a na swoim ciele i słyszał ich kojące słowa przesycone miłością i uwielbieniem. Powoli dochodził do siebie. Palący ból powoli ustępował pozwalając mu odczuwać jak bardzo jest pełny i gotowy na więcej…

- Kocham cię Shu… - Seth ciężko dysząc wsunął dłonie pod pachy Shu pieszcząc jego boki pamiętał, iż jest to jedno z czułych miejsc na ciele kochanka. Kciukami przejechał po sutkach dostając w zamian cudowne skamlenie i kwilenie, które stawało się coraz głośniejsze, a ciało neko rozluźniało się pod ich dotykiem. Katsu przygryzał jego uszy, a rękami pieścił członek i jądra Shuichi`ego i to wystarczyło, aby pusshi w pełni rozluźniony poruszył się dając im znać, że jest gotowy.

- Proszę… - Wyskamlał cicho Shu jedną ręką przyciągając Katsu do swojej szyi, a drugą przyciągnął Seth`a do swoich sutków, z których sączył się słodki pokarm. Katsu i Seth uśmiechnęli się perwersyjnie i gdyby Shu widział te uśmiechy na pewno by nie ponaglał swoich kochanków.

- Jesteś nasz… - Odezwał się pierwszy Seth wysuwając się z ciała Shu i ponownie w nim zatapiając. Ciasne ściany mięśni mocno zaciskały się na ich członkach z każdym ich ruchem doprowadzając na skraj wytrzymałości.

- A to jest na to dowód… - Katsu poczekał, aż Seth ponownie wbije się w ciasną dziurkę Shu i wysunął się.

- Aahh… nhh… ahh… Katsu… nghh… Seth…aaah… aaa… jeszcze … nghh szybciej! – Shuichi nie czuł już dominującego bólu, teraz czuł tylko wszechogarniającą rozkosz. Mając w sobie Seth`a i Katsu równocześnie było dla Shu niewiarygodnym doznaniem. Oboje wbijali się w niego na przemian sprawiając, że ten słodki punkt, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa był za każdym razem dotykany, a dowodem tego były krzyki i jęki padające z ust pusshi.

- Podoba ci się…nghh… jak cię rżniemy tak mocno? – Seth zaczął przygryzać słodkie sutki Shu wiedział, że Shuichi lubi odrobinę bólu.

- Tak… czujesz jak nasze członki wypełniają cię do granic wytrzymałości? Jak dobrze… aghh…ahh…cię rżniemy? – Katsu wiedział, że jest już na granicy. Tego wszystkiego było dla jego libido zbyt wiele. Nie dość, że ciasna dziurka Shu zaciskała się na nich mocno, to jeszcze z każdym zagłębieniem członek Seth`a ocierał się o niego. -… Kurwa Shu-aahhh… twoje jęki i … nghh… skamlenia… uhhh doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa…

- …aaahhh…gnhh… więcej… aaahhh…aaa… aaagnhh… szybciej… och takkk… szybciej…mocniej… taaakk…!

- …ahh… nghh… powiedz, co chcesz…shuuu… aahh… - Seth mocniej chwycił biodra Shuichi`ego, spojrzał na Katsu dając mu do zrozumienia, aby dopasował się do Seth`a.

- Aaarghhh! – Z chwilą jak Katsu dopasował się do Seth`a, Shuichi nie wytrzymał i szczytował zaciskając się jeszcze mocniej na swoich kochankach. Ale nadal to było mało… - … Oochhh… kurwa… mocniej, więcej… rżnijcie mnie mocniej, aż nie będę w stanie ruszyć się przez miesiąc… aaahhhh…. Aahhh… nghhh…jeszcze…

- Nie wytrzymam! Aaghhh Shu…ichi! – Katsu spazmatycznie drgał w ciele Shu wypełniając go swoim nasieniem, aż był pewny, że wszystko zostało z niego wyssane.

Shuichi czując gorącą spermę zalewającą go ponownie doszedł na swój i Seth`a brzuch, a nawet i brodę bezwiednie opadając w ramiona Seth`a, który jako ostatni doszedł wypełniając go, aż po brzegi. Nadmiar nasienia zaczął sączyć się po jego udach i członkach nadal będących w nim, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Czuł się szczęśliwy i niewiarygodnie usatysfakcjonowany.

- Musimy…hahh…haa… to koniecznie… aahh … powtórzyć. – Uśmiechnął się błogo Shuichi powoli zapadając w sen.

- Rozpustna mała bestyjka. – Katsu i Seth uśmiechnęli się do siebie całując ich słodkiego pusshi w policzki.

- Aaahh… powtórzymy i to bardzo szybko… ngh… - Jęknął Katsu wysuwając się powoli z gorącego ciała Shu. Szybko zerknął na Sore, czy nadal śpi, a upewniając się, że tak, wskoczył energicznie na łóżko czekając na kochanków.

- Definitywnie… - Seth wstał z fotela z Shu w ramionach i podszedł do łóżka gdzie Katsu już na nich czekał. - … powtórzymy.


	15. Rozdział 14 – Brutalne przebudzenie

_**Rozdział 14 – „ Brutalne przebudzenie "**_

Tohma i Yuki w ciszy jechali samochodem, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

- Mika miała rację. – Odezwał się Tohma mając dość tej nieznośnej ciszy. – To się źle skończy.

- Wiem, ale i tak nie zrezygnuje. – Yuki nie oderwał wzroku od widoków zza szyby samochodu. – Będę próbował do chwili, aż Shuichi mi powie, że mnie nie kocha i nie chce mnie więcej znać.

- Będziesz cierpiał jeszcze bardziej Eiri-kun. – Tohma mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. – Shuichi ma teraz rodzinę, którą nie sądzę, aby chciał zostawić i rzucić się w twoje ramiona.

Słowa Tohmy bolały jak cholera, ale Yuki nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z powodu odrobiny bólu, który trawił jego serce.

- Kocham go i będę walczył.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrozumiałeś tego za późno Eiri-kun…

- Ja też Tohma… - Yuki ukradkiem spojrzał na Tohme, który nie odrywał oczu od drogi. - … ja też…

**0OO0**

Katsu przeciągnął się, aby całkowicie odegnać resztki snu z powiek. Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo czując, że coś jest nie tak. Spojrzał na zegar. Rozszerzył oczy przerażony widząc, która jest godzina. Ósma rano! Już dawno powinien być na nogach i stać u boku Seth`a, w końcu był jego cieniem.

Poderwał się gwałtownie z łóżka i szybko na niego opadł z powrotem czując przeszywający ból w okolicy kości ogonowej. Wspomnienia zeszłej nocy wróciły do niego i szczęśliwy obrócił się na bok chcąc przytulić do siebie słodkiego neko, ale jego na łóżku nie było i wtedy dopiero usłyszał anielski głos pusshi dochodzący z łazienki.

Wstał ostrożnie z łóżka i po cichu przeszedł do łazienki. Jego oczom ukazał się iście anielski widok.

Shuichi leżał w wannie z synkiem na brzuchu, który ssał jego pierś w czasie, kiedy Shuichi mył jego drobne ciałko. Był to niezwykle rozczulający, jak również erotyczny widok i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że jego ciało również tak uważało. Widząc nagie ciało Shu częściowo zakryte przez wodę i te krople wody spływające po nim tracące się w każdych zakamarkach jego krągłości był wystarczającym impulsem, aby jego penis stał się twardy. Przejechał dłonią po nim chcąc sobie, chociaż odrobinę ulżyć i och …

- Dzień dobry Shu-chan. – Zmysłowy głos Katsu zwrócił uwagę Shu, który skończył właśnie myć plecy Sory. Odwrócił głowę i jego oddech przyśpieszył widząc jak bardzo blondyn był podniecony.

- … Katsu-chan… czy pomóż ci z tym małym problemem? – Zapytał starając się nie pokazać po sobie jak bardzo podniecało go to, co widział.

- Kusząca z ciebie mała nimfetka… - Uśmiechnął się Katsu drapieżnie zbliżając się do wanny. - … Czy mogę dołączyć się do was, w tej przyjemnej kąpieli?

- Jak najbardziej Katsu-chan. – Uśmiech Shuichi`ego dorównywał Katsu.

Blondyn usadowił się wygodnie naprzeciwko Shu chcąc mieć go cały czas na widoku.

Shuichi uśmiechnięty klęknął w wannie kładąc nakarmionego Sore na klacie Katsu, który zaskoczony patrzył na Shu.

- Przytrzymaj Sore … - Shu namydlił dłonie i delikatnie zaczął myć drobne ciało synka, który sięgał rączkami włosów swojej mamy chcąc się nimi bawić. - … Moje śliczne maleństwo… - Shuichi ucałował synka w nosek i zaczął go opłukiwać ostrożnie. Sora chichotał szczęśliwy uwielbiając kąpiele z mamą, która zawsze skradła mu ukradkowe całusy. Pusshi leżał w ciepłych ramionach Katsu czując się bezpiecznie w nich. - … Podoba ci się nasza kąpiel, prawda?

Sora w odpowiedzi chwycił policzki Shu uśmiechając się do niego szeroko, zamachał ogonem tuż pod nosem Shuichi`ego dając mu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze ogon i uszy zostały do umycia.

- Mała bestyjka… - Zaśmiał się neko pocierając nosem o nosek synka, który zaczął się jeszcze głośniej śmiać i uniósł nóżki kładąc je na ramionach mamy. - … Za bardzo cię rozpieszczam mój słodki urwisie…

Katsu oniemiały patrzył jak Shuichi rozmawia z Sorą. Miał wrażenie, że neko rozumiał te wszystkie sylaby wydobywające się z ust Sory, jego przypuszczenia były potwierdzane w chwili, jak Shu po wykonaniu domniemanych czynności zostaje nagrodzony głośnym śmiechem malca i dotknięciem rączki lub nóżki, a nawet ogonem, który po umyciu owinął się wokół ręki Shu i już nie wypuścił jej. Sora zaczął rozkosznie mruczeć, kiedy Shu mył jego uszka. Kąpiel uszu, jak również pieszczoty sprawiały, że Sora zawsze się uspokajał, a nawet zasypiał. Tak jak teraz. Katsu oniemiały spoglądał na czubek głowy Sory, który, mimo iż spał nadal mruczał.

- Po raz pierwszy … - Katsu nadal oniemiały trzymał w ramionach uroczego szkraba smacznie śpiącego. - … byłem świadkiem… czegoś tak pięknego.

- Katsu… - Shuichi pamiętał, że blondyn został sprzedany i nie wiele zaznał miłości rodzinnej. - … teraz jesteś członkiem tej rodziny, więc musisz zacząć się przyzwyczajać do tych momentów pełnych czułości i miłości, tak jak teraz.

Neko pochylił się nad synkiem sięgając ust Katsu, który nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą począć. Ta jego bezradność była rozczulająca. Katsu ochoczo odwzajemnił pocałunek szybko przejmując nad nim kontrolę.

- Chodźmy … - Shuichi oderwał się od łakomych ust blondyna, któremu to się najwyraźniej nie podobało. - … Zaraz zjawią się nasi goście.

Shuichi wyszedł z wanny biorąc w ramiona synka, który nadal smacznie spał. Katsu podążył za przykładem Shu i stanął za nim podziwiając widoki nagiego ciała pusshi, który sięgał po ręcznik, aby się wytrzeć.

- Pozwól.

Shuichi kiwnął głową pozwalając Katsu wytrzeć jego mokre ciało. Jego ruchy były drażniąco wolne i zmysłowe. Neko zaczął płyciej oddychać czując jak miękki ręcznik przejeżdża po jego ciele niby przypadkiem zahaczając o wrażliwe punkty na nim, które powodowały, że widział tysiące gwiazd. Na szczęście ta zmysłowa tortura nie trwała długo, ale kiedy Katsu doszedł do jego piersi odrzucił ręcznik na bok i zapamiętale zaczął ssać sutek spijając każdą kroplę słodkiego mleka.

- Aaachhh… - Ciężki oddech Shu i jego jęki podnieciły Katsu jeszcze bardziej, ale wiedział, że nie mogą sobie na więcej pozwolić. Przynajmniej na razie. Z żalem wypuścił sutek Shu z ust językiem jeszcze drażniąc go przez chwilę.

- Ty i Seth macie chyba jakiś fetysz na punkcie moich sutków… - Nadąsany Shu wyszedł z łazienki, a tuż za nim podążył zadowolony z siebie Katsu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? – Blondyn obserwował jak Shu kładzie Sore do łóżeczka i podchodzi do szafy szukając dla siebie ubrania. W końcu zdecydował się na krótkie jasno fioletowe kimono, które miało delikatne kwiaty wiśni na jego brzegach. Krawędzie kimona były w odcieniu ciemnego fioletu ze srebrną nitką przeplatającą się wokół kwiatów. Dla synka wybrał słodki strój diabełka.

- Lepiej już nic nie mów… - Shuichi włożył jedną nogę do koronkowych majteczek, które więcej odsłaniały niż zakrywały.

- Muszę pogratulować Seth`owi jak wróci z pracy.

- Hmmm? – Pusshi poprawił majteczki, aby lepiej na nim leżały. Zauważył odwiązaną kokardkę na środku dopiero w chwili jak dłonie Katsu znalazły się na jego biodrach i leniwie przesunął je, aż do wstążki i zawiązał ją skradając mu całusa.

- Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego pozwala ci chodzić tylko w kobiecej bieliźnie.

- Niby, dlaczego? – Wojowniczo zapytał Shu odsuwając się od Katsu, aby założyć kimono.

- Żadna inna bielizna nie pasowałaby na to ponętne ciało, a bonusem tego jest fakt, że wyglądasz w niej naprawdę smakowicie, że ma się ochotę cię zjeść.

- Baka! (idiota!) – Krzyknął Shuichi za odchodzącym Katsu.

**0OO0**

- Riku! – Michael wbiegł do domu Shuichi`ego szukając swojego ukochanego neko.

- Jeszcze śpi. – Uśmiechnął się Shu do Michael`a, który mimo młodego wieku był po uszy zakochany w jego synku. – Ale jestem pewien, że kiedy go obudzisz to będzie szczęśliwy mając cię przy sobie.

- Arigato (dziękuję) Shu-chan!

- On jest nie poprawny. – Cloud patrzył za szybko wbiegającym synem po schodach.

- Tachi! – Shuichi widząc swojego przyjaciela, którego tak dawno nie widział rzucił się w jego otwarte ramiona i zaczął pocierać policzkiem o policzek Tachi`ego. – Tak bardzo tęskniłem za tobą… purrr… puurrr… puurrr…

- Ja też Shu-chan… - Tachi mocno przytulił do siebie przyjaciela.

- Tachi? – Shuichi odsunął się od czarnowłosego neko uważnie lustrując go. – Kiedy miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć, że spodziewasz się dziecka?

- Właśnie teraz. – Stwierdził Cloud biorąc w ramiona swojego męża.

- Gratuluję! – Uśmiech Shu rozpromienił pokój. – Tak się cieszę dla was, a zwłaszcza dla ciebie Tachi. Będziesz wspaniałą matką. Jestem tego pewien.

- Dziękuję Shu… - Tachi zaczął płakać nie panując nad emocjami.

- Och widzę, że hormony już szaleją?

- Hai… - Odpowiedział Cloud, który był tego, aż za bardzo świadom.

- Nie martw się, będzie jeszcze gorzej. – Słowa Shu jeszcze bardziej przeraziły Amerykanina, który zrezygnowany usiadł na kanapie ciągnąc za sobą męża.

- Shu-chan, czy ja dobrze widzę, że Sora jest ubrany w strój diabełka? – Tachi nie mógł oderwać oczu od śpiącego pusshi w ramionach Katsu. Czerwono czarny strój był przeuroczy, a zwłaszcza te różki wystające z kaptura na główce pusshi.

- Śliczny prawda? – Shuichi promieniał dumą matki.

- Prze słodki!

-#-

- Eiri-kun tylko proszę… - Tohma zatrzymał Eiri`ego przy drzwiach powstrzymując go przed wejściem. - … pamiętaj, że on ma teraz rodzinę i jest w końcu szczęśliwy.

- Tohma wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że Shuichi nadal mnie kocha. – Eiri położył dłoń na ramieniu szwagra. – I zrobię wszystko, aby on również to zrozumiał. Ucieczka przed tymi uczuciami nic mu nie da…

- Eiri…

Ale Eiri już nie słuchał wszedł do domu, w którym Shuichi aktualnie mieszkał i skierował się w stronę podniesionych głosów i płaczu dziecka.

To, co zobaczył w salonie sprawiło, że stanął jak sparaliżowany.

Shuichi, jego śliczny, słodki pusshi karmił piersią małego neko, który energicznie machał rączkami i nóżkami. Eiri nie mógł oderwać oczu od Shu, który promieniował szczęściem. Po raz pierwszy od powrotu z NY poczuł się nie na miejscu, ale to nie oznaczało, że się podda. Podszedł bliżej.

- Shuichi…

Neko gwałtownie podniósł głowę słysząc ten jakże dobrze znany mu głos. Bez słowa wstał z kanapy i z synkiem w ramionach szybko wbiegł po schodach chcąc uciec od Yuki`ego jak najdalej. Nie był gotowy. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na ponowne z nim spotkanie.

Eiri podążył szybko za Shuichi`m. musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie pozwoli mu tak odejść. Zrobi wszystko, aby go odzyskać i miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest za późno.

-#-

Niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapadła po pojawieniu się Eiri`ego przerwał Cloud chcąc wyjaśnień.

- Tohma mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnisz nam pojawienie się go tutaj.

-#-

Nikt nie zauważył wyjścia Katsu, który szybko podążył do telefonu. Pojawianie się rywala do uczuć ślicznego pusshi oznaczało kłopoty. Duże kłopoty i jedynym, który mógł temu zaradzić był Seth.

Katsu niecierpliwie czekał, aż Seth odbierze telefon. Każda minuta była na wagę złota, a im dłużej Shu był sam z Yuki`m nie wróżyło to dla nich nic dobrego.

- Tak, słucham? – Odezwał się zniecierpliwiony głos Seth`a po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

- Nareszcie! – Odetchnął z ulgą Katsu.

- Już się za mną stęskniłeś koi? – Zażartował Seth chcąc podrażnić się z ze swoim blondwłosym kochankiem.

- Yuki tu jest!

- … - Seth mocniej zacisnął rękę na słuchawce, kiedy usłyszał, że jego najgorsze koszmary zmaterializowały się.

- Seth?

- Jestem już w drodze, czekaj na mnie.

- Hai…

-#-

- Eiri-kun został oszukany przez kumicho…

- I uważasz, że to mu dało prawo do skrzywdzenia Shuichi`ego. – Cloud był wściekły. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tohma przywiózł pisarza i do tego jeszcze go broni. – Pamiętasz, w jakim był stanie jak wróciliśmy do kraju?

- Cloud… - Tohma przymrużył oczy groźnie. - … nie przeczę, że Eiri jest bez winy, ale to nie oznacza, że nie miał powodu, a przynajmniej tak sądził.

Tohma otworzył kopertę, którą cały czas trzymał w ręce i wyciągnął jej zawartość rzucając na stolik. Tachi widząc zdjęcia obrócił się nie chcąc oglądać swojego przyjaciela w tak kompromitujących pozycjach.

Cloud wziął do ręki zdjęcia i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na zdjęciach z datą zaraz po wyjeździe Yuki`ego z kraju był Shuichi z różnymi mężczyznami.

- To jest na pewno fotomontaż! Nie wierzę, że Shuichi mógł to zrobić…

- Przyjrzyj się dobrze tym zdjęciom Cloud… - Cloud ponownie spojrzał, ale nie widział nic innego jak Shu w różnych pozycjach i…

- To nie jest Shu! – Krzyknął Tachi, który wychylał się zza ramion męża i patrzył na zdjęcia.

- Właśnie, ale Eiri nie mógł tego wiedzieć w tym czasie jak patrzył na te zdjęcia.

- Nie rozumiem… - Poddał się w końcu Cloud, który nadal nie widział tego, co najwyraźniej widział Tachi i Tohma.

- Nie ma blizny. – Wyjaśnił Tachi. – Shu ma bliznę nad pępkiem, a ten chłopak jej nie ma.

- Tak. – Przytaknął Tohma wskazując na zdjęciu brak blizny. – Ale Eiri oglądając te zdjęcia myślał tylko o jednym.

- … że Shuichi go zdradził. – Dokończył za niego Cloud. Powoli zaczął rozumieć wszystko.

- Opowiedz nam wszystko… - Tachi wtulił się w męża czekając na wyjaśnienia Tohmy.

-#-

Shuichi wpadł do sypialni i szybko położył Sore do łóżeczka. Był zbyt roztrzęsiony, aby trzymać go teraz w ramionach.

- Moje kochanie … - Szepnął Shu do synka, który zaczął bawić się swoim ogonkiem.

- Shuichi… - Eiri stanął za Shuichi`m, który był zbyt zaabsorbowany synem i go nie zauważył.

Shuichi szybko stanął na równe nogi i obrócił się patrząc prosto w złote tęczówki Yuki`ego. Było w nich tyle uczuć, że neko nie wiedział jak ma na nie zareagować.

- Shuichi proszę… - Zaczął Eiri kładąc dłoń na ramieniu neko, ale on z obrzydzeniem zrzucił ta dłoń. - … pozwól mi wyjaśnić.

- Nie ma, co wyjaśniać. Chciałeś być wolny, więc jesteś wolny, czego jeszcze chcesz?

- Ciebie. – Padła prosta odpowiedź pisarza.

- Nie wierzę, że to usłyszałem. – Zadrwił Shuichi odpychając od siebie mężczyznę.

Eiri widząc, że Shu się od niego oddala chwycił go mocno za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Shuichi zaczął się szarpać, ale Eiri był silniejszy i nie miał zamiaru go wypuszczać.

- Puść mnie! – Neko wbił paznokcie w ramiona pisarza, Eiri syknął z bólu, ale nadal trzymał ukochanego w ramionach.

- Nie! Musisz mnie pierwsze wysłuchać i jeśli potem nadal będziesz twierdził, że mam się wynieść z twojego życia… to zrobię to, ale proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Pozwól mi wszystko wyjaśnić! Shu błagam…

Desperacja w głosie Yuki`ego sprawiła, że Shuichi przestał się szarpać i spojrzał głęboko w złote tęczówki mężczyzny, którego nadal kochał. Ból, skrucha, żałość, ale przede wszystkim miłość, która odbija się w ich blasku sprawiły, że Shuichi postanowił dać mu ostatnią szansę.

- Mów.

- Jakiś czas po tym jak przyjechałem do NY poznałem Shino… - Shuichi drgnął słysząc imię mężczyzny, z którym Eiri sypiał. - … i wtedy wszystko zaczęło się walić. Zacząłem dostawać zdjęcia jak uprawiasz seks z wieloma mężczyznami…

W miarę jak nowe słowa padały z ust Yuki`ego, Shuichi coraz bardziej rozumiał jego zachowanie w tamtym czasie, ale to nie oznaczało, że mu wybaczy i wszystko wróci normy. O nie.

Zbyt wiele wycierpiał, a poza tym ma teraz syna z Seth`em i Katsu do nich dołączył. Nie mógł ich tak po prostu zostawić i rzucić się w ramiona Yuki`ego jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało, a całe jego dotychczasowe życie było tylko snem, z którego w każdej chwili może się obudzić. Jednak… nadal go kochał…

- … a po obejrzeniu płyty z twoim gwałtem… wszystko zrozumiałem.

- Yuki? – Shuichi odchylił głowę do tyłu, aby mógł spojrzeć w oczy byłego kochanka. – Rozumiem cię… - Radość, jaka odmalowała się na twarzy Yuki`ego spowodowała, że serce Shu zabiło mocniej. - … ale to nie znaczy, że wybaczę ci …

- Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu… - Eiri wpadł w słowo Shu i zaczął go całować po całej twarzy. - … poczekam, tyle ile będzie trzeba.

- Yummhhhnn…

Słowa Shuichi`ego, które chciał powiedzieć zostały przerwane prze pocałunek Eiri`ego. Czując usta pisarza na swoich po tak długim czasie sprawiło, że Shuichi zdrętwiał w ramionach blondyna, ale czując jak język Yuki`ego nieśmiało drażni jego dolną wargę poddał się. Otworzył usta i pozwolił Yuki`emu na głębszą penetrację rozkoszując się jego smakiem, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił.

Nareszcie. Na początku, kiedy Shuichi nie zareagował na pocałunek Eiri czuł, że jego świat się ponownie zawali, ale nie. Shu uchylił dla niego usta i pozwolił na głębszy pocałunek, który równie namiętnie zaczął oddawać. Wtedy nabrał pewności, że Shuichi nadal go kocha. Był twardy, tak bardzo twardy, że aż bolało. Zjechał dłońmi do pośladków Shu i przycisnął go do siebie pozwalając mu poczuć, jak bardzo go pragnie. Neko jęknął przeciągle i otarł się o niego sprawiając, że on sam jęknął w słodkie usta swojego pusshi.

Nagle poczuł, że jest odrywany od neko i zostaje rzucony na ziemię. Otworzył oczy i w tej chwili zdążył spostrzec tylko wściekłe lodowo niebieskie oczy Seth`a, który zaczął go okładać pięściami. Nie bronił się, bo wiedział, że każdy kolejny cios jest zasłużony. Za to cierpienie, jakie przeżył Shuichi, za to jak go potraktował, za wszystko, co mu uczynił…

- Seth proszę…! – Shuichi widział, co się dzieje i że Yuki się nie broni przed ciosami Seth`a. Błagalnie spojrzał na Katsu, który od razu ocknął się z szoku. Nie sądził, że Seth tak gwałtownie zareaguje, ale musiał przyznać, że widząc Shu w ramionach innego wzbudziło w nim ogromną zazdrość i sam miał ochotę odciągnąć intruza od Shuichi`ego, ale Seth go ubiegł.

- Katsu pomóż…

- Seth zabijesz go! – Katsu zaczął odciągać wściekłego Seth`a od pisarza, który zakrwawiony leżał na ziemi nieruchomo. Shuichi klęknął przy nim i odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że Eiri zaczyna się ruszać. Pomógł mu wstać.

- Wynoś się stąd! – Warknął ostrzegawczo Seth, któremu nie podobało się, że Shu nadal stoi przy Yuki`m. – Shuichi cię już nie kocha! Jego rodzina jest tutaj i nie pozwolę mu odejść, a zwłaszcza nie do ciebie!

Eiri wierzchem dłoni wytarł z kącika ust spływającą krew i spojrzał na Seth`a.

- Gdyby mnie już nie kochał, tak jak twierdzisz, to byłby już dawno twoim mężem, a nim nie jest.

Ciężka cisza zapadła po wyjściu Yuki`ego. Troje kochanków zrozumiało, że Yuki ma rację. A to oznaczało, że muszą poważnie porozmawiać, aby znaleźć wyjście z tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Shuichi podszedł do Seth`a i mocno się w niego wtulił zaczynając przeraźliwie szlochać, Katsu uspokajająco położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale to nic nie dało. Seth wziął Shu na ręce i przeniósł go na łóżko kładąc się obok niego i mocno do siebie przytulając. Katsu wtulił się w plecy Shu szepcząc mu do ucha kojące słowa pełne miłości. Neko powoli zaczął się uspokajać cicho płacząc. Każda kolejna łza przynosiła mu ulgę, którą jego serce bardzo potrzebowało.


	16. Rozdział 15 – Decyzja

_**Rozdział 15 – „ Decyzja "**_

Seth wściekły chodził po sypialni nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Sama myśl o tym, że może stracić Shuichi`ego doprowadzała go do szału. Spojrzał na szlochającego kochanka w ramionach Katsu, który starał się go uspokoić, ale nic nie pomagało. Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Seth'a z zamyślenia.

- Proszę… - Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie do pokoju wparowały małe diabły. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Wiedział, że Kira i Yoru pomogą Shu swoją beztroską i miłością do niego.

- Widzę, że przyszliśmy w samą porę? – Zauważył Ryuichi wchodząc tuż za swoimi synami.

- Tak. Witaj Ryu… - Uśmiechnął się Seth witając swojego przyjaciela. - … masz naprawdę świetne wyczucie czasu, a gdzie Tatsuha?

- Pojechał odwieźć Eiri`ego. – Ryuichi widząc zmianę w postawie Seth'a na samo wspomnienie imienia pisarza zmarszczył brwi w złości.

- Przestań! – Warknął ostrzegawczo sprawiając, że wszyscy w pokoju zamarli, a zwłaszcza Kira i Yoru, którzy znali gniew matki i wiedzieli, do czego może doprowadzić. Skuleni wtulili się w Shu czekając na jego dalsze słowa.

- Czy ty… - Seth oniemiły patrzył na neko stojącego przed nim.

- Tak warknąłem na ciebie. – Ryuichi zimnym spojrzeniem patrzył na przyjaciela mając ochotę przerzucić go sobie przez kolano i wlać mu mocno. – A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie.

Spojrzał na kulącego się na łóżku Shu z malcami wtulającymi się w niego i jego gniew zmalał.

- Kochasz Shu?

- Tak! – Zapewnienie Seth'a uradowało Ryu.

- Kochasz Katsu?

- Tak. – Padła szybka odpowiedź jednak tym razem już cichsza.

- Jeśli musiałbyś wybierać miedzy nimi, którego wybierzesz?

Ciężka cisza zapadła. Seth nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć i to było dla niego mocnym przebudzeniem. Zrozumiał, co chciał Ryuichi przez to powiedzieć.

- Nie potrafię. – Seth pochylił głowę nie mogąc spojrzeć w rozczarowane oczy ukochanych. Po prostu nie mógł. – Kocham ich obu… wolę umrzeć niż miedzy nimi wybierać.

- Shu… - Starszy neko podszedł do Shuichi`ego, który chciał wstać z łóżka i podejść do kochanka, ale Ryu go powstrzymał. - … Kogo ty wybierzesz? Katsu z Seth`em, czy Eiri`ego?

Shuichi podniósł zapłakaną twarz do góry patrząc na przyjaciela, Kira i Yoru nadal tulili się do niego kojąc jego skołatane nerwy.

- Kocham ich wszystkich… nie mogę… - Ciałem Shuichi`ego wstrząsał szloch.

Ryuichi wstał z ziemi, na której klęczał i ponownie podszedł do Seth'a.

- Wiesz, co masz zrobić… - Seth kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. - … diabliki idziemy.

- Ale dlaczego! – Zaskamlali malcy opornie podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc do matki.

- Ponieważ wasz Shu-chan musi poważnie porozmawiać z ukochanymi, aby dojść do porozumienia.

**oOOo**

- Koi? – Tatsuha w oczekiwaniu spojrzał na Ryu i synków, którzy ze spuszczoną głową schodzili za nim.

- Już wróciłeś? - Ryuichi był wyraźnie zaskoczony tak szybkim pojawieniem się męża z powrotem.

- Tak. Odwiozłem go do szpitala … - Tatsuha uśmiechnął się biorąc męża w ramiona i całując go w czubek głowy. - … przypilnowałem, aby lekarz się nim zajął i wróciłem. Eiri chciał zostać sam, więc spełniłem mu to życzenie.

Kira i Yoru w oczekiwaniu patrzeli na rodziców nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co im chodzi. Mieli dość tego, że nikt im nic nie mówi. Kochali Shu-chan i też chcieli wiedzieć, dlaczego ich ukochany pusshi jest smutny. Wykorzystując ich nieuwagę udali się do jedynej osoby, która mogła im coś powiedzieć.

Riku.

Będąc przed jego drzwiami zapukali trzy razy, a później jeszcze dwa. Był to ich znak rozpoznawczy odpowiedziało im ciche „proszę".

Podekscytowani chłopcy weszli do pokoju przyjaciela i uśmiechnęli się na widok śpiącego Riku w ramionach swojego chłopaka. Michael również zawsze wszystko wiedział, więc po cichu zamknęli za sobą drzwi i usiedli na poduszkach przy łóżku zadając pytania. A im więcej odpowiedzi dostawali tym bardziej byli szczęśliwi.

- Dlaczego się uśmiechacie? – Zdziwił się młody Amerykanin czule głaszcząc włosy swojego śpiącego neko.

- Nie rozumiesz? – Podekscytowani chłopcy machali energicznie ogonami, a ich uszy drżały w ekscytacji. – Shu-chan nareszcie będzie szczęśliwy!

- Ććśśśś… - Uciszył ich Michael nie chcąc, aby chory neko się obudził. Potrzebował każdej chwili snu.

- Przepraszamy. – Diabły opuściły głowę w winie, ale ich ogony nadal machały wesoło.

- Więc dlaczego Shu-chan będzie szczęśliwy? – Zapytał zaintrygowany Michael.

- Bo będzie znowu z ofu-san (tatusiem)…- Opowiedział sennie Riku, który od dłuższego czasu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

- Od kiedy już nie śpisz? – Zaniepokoił się blondynek mocniej przytulając do siebie neko.

- Od początku jak weszli. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na diabłów.

- Riku ty też uważasz, że Shu-chan nareszcie będzie szczęśliwy?

- Hai!

- Nie rozumiem… - Przerwał im Michael, który nie rozumiał zagmatwanego toku rozumowania chłopców.

- Shu-chan kocha swoją małą rodzinkę, ale zawsze tęskni do tatusia. – Zaczął tłumaczyć Riku.- Ale teraz, kiedy ofu-san wrócił to wszystko będzie już dobrze.

Kira i Yoru wytrwale kiwali głowami na każde słowo Riku ciesząc się, że ktoś ich w końcu rozumie.

**oOOo**

Shuichi stał za Seth`em ze spuszczoną głową czekając na jego kolejny ruch. Od wyjścia Ryuichi`ego stał nadal w tym samym miejscu z zaciśniętymi pięściami kątem oka dostrzegł mocno zaciśniętą szczękę. W końcu nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać położył delikatnie dłoń na jego plecach i stając na palcach pocałował go w kark. Odetchnął z ulgą jak poczuł, że Seth rozluźnia się pod jego dotykiem.

- Kochasz go? – Padło pewne pytanie bruneta, który pozwalał na przelotne pieszczoty pusshi, ponieważ każdy jego dotyk uspokajał go.

- Tak, ale kocham również was i nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z moich ukochanych zazdrośników… - Na te słowo zarówno Seth jak i Katsu zarumienili się uroczo, cóż mogli innego zrobić, jak skoczyć na zdezorientowanego pusshi i łaskotać go niemiłosiernie.

- Nie … już dość! … ha ha ha … poddaję się ngh… ha ha ha… błagam litości.

Seth i Katsu spojrzeli na siebie w porozumieniu i pozwolili Shu złapać oddech po ich zabawie. Ułożyli się wokół niego przytulając mocno do siebie napawając się tą ostatnią chwilą samotności.

- Zgadzam się i jestem pewien, że Katsu jest również tego zdania. – Blondyn kiwnął głową potwierdzając słowa Seth`a.

- Tylko tyle? – Nie krył zdziwienia Shuichi.

- Tak… - Uśmiechnął się Katsu. - … tylko tyle koi.

- Demo (ale) … - Nie dawał za wygraną Shu.

- Żadne „ale". – Przerwał definitywnie Katsu zerkając na Seth`a, któremu podobał się taki obrót spraw. – Dzielisz Seth`a ze mną, prawda? – Zapytał łagodnie blondyn.

- Tak. – Odparł spokojnie Shuichi, który w końcu zrozumiał intencje jego kochanków i fakt, że byli w podobnej sytuacji nie tak dawno.

- Więc nie muszę już nic więcej mówić.

Rozmowę w salonie przerwało pojawienie się Shuichi`ego w towarzystwie Seth`a i Katsu. Wszyscy w oczekiwaniu spoglądali na nich czekając na wynik ich rozmowy. Pierwszy wyłamał się Tachi, który zeskoczył z kolan męża i podbiegł do przyjaciela odciągając go od swoich kochanków.

Katsu i Seth z uśmiechem na ustach usiedli na kanapie obok Tohmy, który od razu wziął swojego ulubionego wnuka w ramiona i zaczął się z nim bawić.

- Jaka jest twoja… - Tachi zerknął przepraszająco na Katsu i Seth`a szybko się poprawiając. - … wasza decyzja Shu-chan?

- Dam Yuki`emu ostatnią szansę…

- Ale jeśli ten drań… - Seth przerwał Shu chcąc aby wszyscy zrozumieli powagę sytuacji. - … skrzywdzi naszego Shu to może być pewny, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.

Po tych słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wszyscy wiedzieli, iż Seth nie żartuje i mieli nadzieję, że ten dziwny związek przetrwa próbę czasu, ale to już tylko czas pokaże.

**oOOo**

Eiri z papierosem w ustach siedział na kanapie w salonie wpatrując się w wyłączony telewizor. Przesunął wzrokiem po mieszkaniu. Każdy kąt przypominał mu o wspólnych chwilach za nim wszystko spaprał. Zatrzymał wzrok na popielniczce pełnej wypalonych papierosów i coś w nim pękło.

- Mam dość! – Z całej siły rzucił popielniczką o ścianę, która roztrzaskała się na drobne kawałki, a jej zawartość rozsypała się po salonie. – Jestem skończonym idiotą… - Głos Eiri`ego załamał się, a łzy zaczęły spływać po twarzy szczypiąc na świeżych ranach, na które w pełni zasłużył. Zsunął się z kanapy na ziemie nie mając siły na nic innego. Płacz dla niego był czymś obcym, w końcu nie płakał od ładnych paru lat i miał prawo zapomnieć jak bardzo jest męczący.

- Shu-ichi… wybacz mi… - Z tymi słowami Eiri zasnął wycieńczony wydarzeniami tego dnia nie słysząc osób usilnie dobijających się do drzwi.

Shuichi stał przed drzwiami mieszkania Eiri`ego. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, a ciało drżało w napięciu. Bał się przekroczenia progu tego mieszkania, gdzie spędził cudowne chwile w ramionach ukochanego.

- Shuichi? – Seth niepokoił się drżącym pusshi.

- Ja… - Zaczął Shuichi, ale przerwał słysząc rozbijane szkło i podniesiony głos pisarza. Przerażony gwałtownie odwrócił się do drzwi szarpiąc za klamkę, ale ona ani drgnęła. Drzwi były zamknięte. Zaczął w nie uderzać pięściami mając nadzieję, że Eiri otworzy.

- Shuichi odsuń się. – Pusshi drgnął słysząc zimny ton głosu kochanka.

- Ale…

- Shu… - Katsu, który do tej pory stał na uboczu podszedł do roztrzęsionego kiciusia i wziął go w ramiona. - … pozwól Seth`owi działać.

Shuichi kiwnął głową i wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona kochanka pozwalając Seth`owi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Seth mając pewność, że Shuichi spokojnie wtula się w Katsu wywarzył drzwi do mieszkania Eiri`ego i stanął jak wryty. Wszystkiego się spodziewał, naprawdę wszystkiego, ale nie widoku skulonej postaci pisarza na ziemi, który płakał mocno zaciskając oczy zupełnie jakby chciał je w ten sposób powstrzymać. Ten widok sprawił, że Seth już nie miał więcej wątpliwości, co do intencji mężczyzny.

Shuichi odwrócił głowę w ramionach Katsu patrząc na zniszczone drzwi i nieruchomo stojącego bruneta. Wyswobodził się z ramion blondyna i wszedł do mieszkania z obawą, ale widząc skulonego Eiri`ego szybko do niego podbiegł biorąc go w ramiona, ale on ani drgnął.

- Eiri… Eiri proszę ocknij się… - Shuichi usiadł na ziemi opierając się plecami o kanapę i położył głowę ukochanego na swoich kolanach pochylając się nad nim scałowując spływające po policzkach łzy i odsuwając mu z czoła opadające na oczy włosy. - … Eiri kocham cię, Eiri…

Katsu obserwował jak Shu zajmuje się Eiri`m i musiał przyznać, iż mimo sytuacji oboje wyglądali ze sobą perfekcyjnie. Stanowili idealną parę, ale żeby tak było do końca musieli jeszcze sporo popracować, jednak byli na dobrej drodze. Spojrzał na Seth`a dostrzegając w jego spojrzeniu brak jakiegokolwiek śladu nienawiści, która do tej pory cały czas się w tych lodowo-niebieskich oczach czaiła. Odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz wiedział, że Seth zrozumiał uczciwość zamiarów pisarza.

- Katsu?

- Tak? – Katsu stanął przed Seth`em biorąc go za rękę przykładając ją do ust, a następnie wtulił policzek do niej uwielbiając delikatność dotyku kochanka.

- Sprzątnijmy ten bałagan, a te gołąbki zostawmy same. – Seth odciągnął kochanka do kuchni z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Eiri otwórz oczy… - Shuichi bawił się włosami blondyna. - … wiem, że mnie słyszysz.

- Shu-ichi… - Eiri otworzył oczy wiedząc, że nadal śni, bo przecież jego pusshi nie mógł tu być głaszcząc go po włosach. - … nie chcę otwierać oczu, ponieważ jak otworzę to znikniesz okazując się kolejnym snem niespełnionym.

- Głuptas. – Zaśmiał się Shuichi pochylając się nad ustami Eiri`ego, które delikatnie pocałował. – Czy to jest wystarczający dowód na to, że jestem prawdziwy?

Eiri szybko otworzył oczy.

Jego oczom ukazał się najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Shuichi z zawadiackim uśmiechem i chochlikami w fiołkowych tęczówkach, które rozświetlały jego śliczną twarz. Podniósł się na kolana kładąc dłonie na policzkach Shu, który słodko się zarumienił i końcówką języka zwilżył usta. Eiri wzrokiem podążył do kuszących ust pusshi, które aż czekały na jego pocałunek.

I poddał się pokusie.

Delikatnie musnął usta kiciusia, którego dłonie wczepiły się w jego koszulę mocno zaciskając na niej palce, aż do białości. Eiri rozkoszował się cudownym smakiem ust, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił, a teraz ponownie poznawał. Nie śpieszył się, powoli muskał wargi Shu uwielbiając te słodkie kwilenia i mruczenia, które uwalniał jego kiciuś rozkoszując się delikatnością ich pocałunku. Oderwał usta od zaczerwienionych ust ukochanego i spojrzał mu w oczy szukając w tych błyszczących fiołkach przebaczenia i odrobiny miłości. Szukał potwierdzenia, że nie zniszczył wszystkiego… że nadal mają szansę.

- Kocham cię Shuichi… - Shuichi oniemiały wpatrywał się w złote tęczówki Eiri`ego. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy te słowa od niego. A teraz nie dość, że w czasie pocałunku czuł emanującą miłość od pisarza to jeszcze usłyszał słowa, na które czekał tak długo. - … wiem, że po tym jak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem nie zasłużyłem na drugą szansę, ale … - Eiri nerwowo przełknął ślinę błądząc wzrokiem po twarzy Shu, na której nie dostrzegł nic poza miłością. Czy nadal miał szansę i nadal był kochany? - … błagam cię pozwól mi pokazać jak bardzo cię kocham, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.

- … Eiri… - Shuichi musnął ustami wargi blondyna powstrzymując potok jego słów. – Wybaczam ci, ponieważ kocham cię… nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać i miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś wrócisz do mnie i wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego to zrobiłeś, a teraz…teraz rozumiem i zgadzam się abyśmy zaczęli wszystko od początku…

- Nie zapominaj o nas Shu. – Przerwał Shu Seth, który razem z Katsu stał w drzwiach przysłuchując się kochankom.

- Nie zapomniałem o was, moich dwóch zazdrośnikach. – Uśmiechnął się Shuichi wstając z podłogi. Wziął Eiri`ego za rękę pociągając go za sobą i popchnął go na kanapę, a następnie wdrapał się mu na kolana i gestem ręki wskazał na miejsca obok nich zapraszając Katsu i Seth`a, aby usiedli również na kanapie.

- Zamieszkam z Eiri`m.

- Nie! – Zagrzmiał Seth, któremu nie podobał się pomysł pusshi. Eiri opiekuńczo objął Shu w pasie chcąc go ochronić przed gniewem Seth`a.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. – Seth znieruchomiał. Znał dobrze ten ton głosu i wiedział, że za chwilę usłyszy parę przykrych słów, które będą szczerą prawdą.

- Shuichi… - Próbował zainterweniować Katsu, który wiedział, co powie Shu.

- Nie Katsu, Seth musi to usłyszeć inaczej nigdy nie zrozumie.

Eiri wtulił twarz w szyję Shuichi`ego chcąc mu dać do zrozumienia, że jest przy nim i już nigdy go nie opuści.

- Seth to, że zamieszkam z Eiri`m nie oznacza, iż mnie stracisz. Wprost przeciwnie… koi… mamy synka razem, Sore. Ale teraz potrzebuję poczuć i usłyszeć jak bardzo jestem kochany przez Eiri`ego, że to jest prawda, a ty musisz zdobyć przebaczenie Katsu.

- Co? – Zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy Seth`a było, aż nadto wyraźne. Szybko spojrzał na Katsu, który siedział ze spuszczoną głową nie patrząc na niego. – O Boże…

Zrozumiał.

- Kocham cię! – Poderwał się Katsu słysząc ból w głosie Seth`a przytulając go mocno do siebie. – Jesteś dla mnie wszystkich zupełnie jak Shu-chan…

- Katsu uspokój się… - Uśmiechnął się brunet widząc panikę i przerażenie na obliczu kochanka. - … Ja rozumiem. Ty i Shu… oboje byliście w tej samej sytuacji tylko, że Shu został uratowany w ostatniej chwili, a ja cię zostawiłem na pastwę losu z twoim gwałcicielem. Nienawidziłem Eiri`ego, a sam okazałem się prawdziwym draniem. – Widząc, że Katsu chce coś powiedzieć Seth położył mu palec na ustach kontynuując. – Shu musi być teraz z Eiri`m, a ty musisz być ze mną, abym mógł ci pokazać jak bardzo cię kocham i że zasłużyłem na twoje przebaczenie, bo wiem, iż mi przebaczyłeś, ale oboje potrzebujemy siebie teraz.

Seth wziął Katsu w ramiona całując go w czoło i spojrzał na Eiri`ego, który uważnie go obserwował.

- Zgadzam się, aby Shuichi tu zamieszkał, ale pamiętaj, że on również należy do nas. – Eiri kiwnął głową na słowa bruneta.

- Wiem, ale jeśli to ma się udać to Shu będzie wasz tylko w czasie godów i jeśli sam tego będzie chciał.

Seth przez chwilę rozmyślał nad słowami pisarza.

- W porządku.

**oOOo**

Całą drogę do domu Seth milczał. Wiedział, że czas bez Shuichi`ego i Sory będzie ciężki, ale potrzebował go. Dopiero dzisiaj uświadomił sobie jak niewiele brakowało, aby na zawsze stracił Katsu i gdyby nie pusshi… nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Sama myśl sprawiała, że jego serce zaciskało się mocno, a jego ciało przechodził zimny dreszcz.

Po dotarciu do domu od razu przeszli do sypialni gdzie spokojnie spał Sora pod czujnym okiem Tachi`ego i Cloud`a.

- Jak poszło? – Zapytał Tachi, który aż drżał w napięciu odkąd zauważył, że Shu nie ma z nimi.

- Dobrze…

- Wiec gdzie jest Shuichi? – Przerwał mu neko.

Seth spojrzał na Katsu, który kiwnął głową i kontynuował za niego.

- Postanowiliśmy, że Shu zamieszka przez jakiś czas z Eiri`m, aby go ponownie poznać i odbudować ich związek i zanim coś powiesz… - Katsu uniósł rękę w geście zatrzymującym w stronę Cloud'a, który chciał coś powiedzieć. - … to był pomysł Shu, a my go uszanowaliśmy.

- Rozumiem. – Cloud podszedł do Seth`a, który drgnął pod dotykiem mężczyzny, ale szybko się opanował. – Shuichi chce dać wam czas, abyście mogli się również odnaleźć prawda?

- Jesteś bystry Cloud.

- Muszę być mając, na co dzień do czynienia z krnąbrną żoną, która uważa, że moim zadaniem jest odgadywanie jego zachcianek, ponieważ jestem odpowiedzialny za jego stan.

Seth i Cloud roześmiali się widząc jak Tachi się dąsa i pozwala Katsu na pieszczoty, a wręcz się ich domaga wtulając głowę w dłoń drapiącą go za uszami mrucząc przy tym głośno.

- Skoro już wróciliście to my się zbieramy. – Cloud podszedł do Tachi`ego biorąc go na ręce, na co neko zachichotał i wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona męża.

- Nie zapomnij o Michael 'u koi.

- Pamiętam, pamiętam. – Amerykanin uśmiechnął się widząc jak Tachi zasypia w jego ramionach. Odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę Seth`a i Katsu kiwając na pożegnanie.

- Katsu… - Seth w końcu przerwał ciszę panującą między nimi. - … wieczorem musimy odwieźć Sore do Shuichi`ego, ale wcale nie mam na to ochoty.

- Wiem koi. – Katsu uważnie przyjrzał się Seth`owi, który nieruchomo leżał na łóżku. Podszedł do łóżka powoli na nie wchodząc, a kiedy upewnił się, że Seth nie ma nic przeciwko położył się obok wtulając w jego ciepłe ciało.

Seth od razu przygarnął Katsu blisko do siebie inhalując głęboko jego cudowny zapach i westchnął głęboko.

- Wynagrodzę ci całą krzywdę, jaką przeze mnie zaznałeś. Kocham cię Katsu, kocham cię całym sercem i duszą…

- Wiem Seth ja też cię kocham ponad życie mój ukochany…


	17. Rozdział 16 – Nowy początek

_**Rozdział 16 – „ Nowy początek "**_

Shuichi przeciągnął się na łóżku sprawiając, że pierzyna zsunęła się z niego odsłaniając różowe sutki, które nadal były nabrzmiałe po karmieniu Sory. Przetarł oczy odganiając resztki snu z powiek i obrócił się na bok znajdując złote tęczówki wpatrzone w siebie. Zarumienił się mocno chowając głowę pod pierzyną. Eiri zaśmiał się ściągając przykrycie z głowy neko, który nie chciał na niego spojrzeć.

- Shu-chan nie chowaj się przede mną. – Eiri przyciągnął do siebie ukochanego, który wtulił się w niego ochoczo zaczynając mruczeć rozkosznie. – Pokaż mi swoją śliczną buzię, abym mógł ją całować, aż zabraknie mi tchu.

Shuichi zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Pozwalał Eiri`emu drapać się za uszami sprawiając, że całkowicie się rozluźnił.

Minął już miesiąc, od kiedy Shuichi wrócił do pisarza. I był to najpiękniejszy czas w jego życiu, a raczej w ich życiu. Katsu i Seth tak jak obiecali przywieźli wieczorem Sore i Riku, który ucieszył się nareszcie widząc utęsknionego tatę. Eiri słysząc jak Riku mówi do niego „tato" rozpłakał się mocno tuląc do siebie młodego neko, który również się rozpłakał widząc łzy ojca. Oboje tej nocy zasnęli na kanapie i Shuichi nie chcąc przerywać ich pojednanie przykrył ich kocem zostawiając ich samych w salonie, a sam udał się do sypialni z Sorą gdzie wygodnie zasnął na wielkim łożu.

Dużo się wydarzyło od chwili ponownego wkroczenia w życie Eiri`ego. Mieszkali teraz w ich wspólnym domu. Tak domu… Eiri zaraz na następny dzień pojechał do agencji nieruchomości i kupił dom w niedalekim sąsiedztwie domu Seguchi`ch. Dla Shuichi`ego był to niezbity dowód jak bardzo Eiri się zmienił i że nareszcie mu zależy na jego małej rodzinie. Riku był w niebo wzięty mogąc sam malować swój pokój i mimo, iż nadal był chory nie odstępował Eiri`ego na krok mówiąc mu, co ma być, w którym miejscu i jakiego koloru mają być ściany oczywiście dzielnie mu w tym pomagając.

Relacje między Seth`em, który również pomagał w urządzaniu domu i Eiri`m również dobrze się układały, a ich rywalizacja o względy Shuichi`ego zakończyła się pojednaniem, a co najdziwniejsze było w tym wszystkim to fakt, że oboje zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Życie nareszcie nabrało blasku…

Shuichi uniósł głowę do góry patrząc w złote tęczówki kochanka ostatecznie podejmując decyzję.

- Kochaj mnie Eiri. – Wyszeptał Shu wprost w lekko rozchylone usta blondyna, który zaskoczony patrzył w ślicznie zarumienioną twarz ukochanego pusshi.

- Shu… - Zaczął Eiri, ale Shuichi nie pozwolił mu dokończyć całując go mocno w usta.

- Eiri jestem pewny. – Neko zrzucił pierzynę z ich ciał na ziemie i usiadł na kroczu pisarza zmysłowo się na nim poruszając. Dłonie Eiri`ego podążyły do wąskiej talii Shu unieruchamiając jego kuszące ciało, które spowodowało, iż był twardy i aż nadto chętny do zanurzenia się w to gorące i ciasne ciało neko. Jednak Shuichi nie dawał za wygraną. Chwycił dłonie kochanka i przycisnął je do poduszki tuż przy jego głowie. – Pragnę cię Eiri i chcę cię czuć w sobie, chcę czuć jak twój gruby i twardy penis wchodzi we mnie naciągając mnie mocno tak, że nie będę czuć nic, tylko ciebie i jego pulsowanie.

- Nghh! – Jęknął Eiri nie mając więcej siły opierać się tej zmysłowej istocie, która drażniąco ocierała się o niego przejmując inicjatywę. – W takim razie… - Wydyszał Eiri wyswobadzając ręce z dłoni Shu, aby sięgnąć do jego szyi i przyciągnąć go do czułego pocałunku. - … pokaż mi jak bardzo mnie pragniesz koibito…

- Eiri…- Shuichi uśmiechnął się czule do leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. Tak wiele zaufania nigdy mu Eiri nie okazał, tak jak teraz. Blondyn nigdy nie pozwolił przejąć inicjatywy w ich kochaniu, aż do teraz. - … Eiri… - Shuichi powoli zaczął przesuwać zgłodniałe usta po kochanku zaczynając od lekko spuchniętych ust od ich wcześniejszych pocałunków. Oboje spali nago, więc nie było problemu z ubraniami, które przeszkadzałyby mu w wędrówce po ciele Eiri`ego. - … Eiri… - Każdorazowo wypowiedziane imię pisarza było poprzedzone pocałunkiem.

- Shu-ichi… - Eiri poddawał się pieszczotą pusshi, który nieśmiało podążał w dół jego ciała zatrzymując się przy jego sutkach, które delikatnie pocałował, a następnie wziął w usta ssąc je mocno. - … achhh… kocham cię kiciu… - Shuichi gwałtownie uniósł głowę słysząc słowa ukochanego. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia.

- Ja też cię kocham Eiri… - Shuichi całował całą twarz ukochanego ocierając swój nabrzmiały członek o równie twardą męskość pisarza. - … aghhh… aaahhhh… Eiri… nghh… Eiri… kocham…

Eiri mocno chwycił pośladki Shu zwiększając nacisk jego ciała, aby ich członki mocniej się o siebie ocierały. To uczucie było niesamowite, a jęki i kwilenia pusshi doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, ale mimo to nie odebrał przewagi Shu nadal mu pozwalając dominować. Dominujący Shuichi to był widok istnie nieziemski. Roziskrzone fiołkowe tęczówki patrzące na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, czerwone usteczka, które skradły wygłodniałe pocałunki, mokre od potu włosy przylegające do zaróżowionej twarzyczki i te rumieńce dodające całości eterycznego efektu, przez co miało się wrażenie, że ma się do czynienia z aniołem, a nie żywą istotą.

Shuichi coraz szybciej poruszał się na Eiri`m tracąc nad sobą kontrolę, a tego nie chciał. Chciał dojść z Eiri`m zanurzonym w jego ciele, ponownie posiadając jego ciało, dusze i serce.

Sięgnął ręką między ich ciała chwytając twardy członek pisarza naprowadzając go na jego spragnione wejście.

- Shuichi nie…

- Pozwól mi Eiri… - Fiołkowe tęczówki pusshi wpatrywały się w niego błagalnie. - … wiem, że nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić, ale ja pragnę czuć cię całego w pełni. Bez oliwki, bez przygotowania, tylko ty… proszę…

- Shu-ichi czy ty wiesz, co ty ze mną wyprawiasz? – Eiri mocno przyciągnął do siebie kochanka całując go wygłodniale. – Dobrze Shu…

- Eiri…- Neko czule pocałował go w usta wyswobadzając się z ramion blondyna. Oparł rękę na brzuchu Eiri`ego i ponownie chwycił jego członek ocierając jego główką o swoje ciasne wejście rozluźniając swoje mięśnie, aby w pełni go przyjąć w siebie.

Czuł jak główka penisa zanurza się w nim powoli, a kiedy była już w nim poczekał chwilę pozwalając swojemu ciału przystosować się do tak dużej ingerencji bez wcześniejszego przygotowania. Ciężko dyszał próbując rozluźnić się jeszcze bardziej, aby zmniejszyć ból do minimum, ale mimo swoich starań czuł jak jego ciało protestuje na taką ingerencje. Kiedy poczuł, że ból jest praktycznie nie odczuwalny poruszał biodrami wchłaniając w siebie Eiri`ego całego. Westchnął cicho czując jak jego penis pulsuje w nim. Spojrzał na blondyna i sapnął mając przed oczami najpiękniejsze zjawisko… jego Eiri…

- Jesteś piękny. – Czuły szept Shu sprawił, iż Eiri otworzył oczy szerzej zamglone od pożądania, które groziło, że w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć.

- Nie Shu-chan to ty jesteś moim prześlicznym aniołkiem, którego pragnę jak nigdy nikogo nie pragnąłem. Jesteś moim życiem… kocham cię.

Shuichi pochylił się nad Eiri`m muskając delikatnie jego usta obejmując go za szyję przy tym mocno.

Dłonie Eiri`ego władczo objęły Shu w pasie dociskając go mocno do siebie. Oboje sapnęli równocześnie, kiedy członek Eiri`ego drgnął w ciele neko przypominając o sobie. Nie przerywając pocałunku Shuichi zaczął się poruszać powoli unosząc biodra do góry i ponownie opadając je na dół.

Kochali się wolno i zapamiętale oboje pragnęli, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

- Shu… nghhh nareszcie cię odzyskałem… aghhh… nigdy więcej… nie pozwolę ci odejść koi… nigdy więcej.

- Achhh…aaa… ahhh…. Eiri… na zawsze razem… nghhh… mój Eiri… moje kochanie… - Shuichi coraz szybciej poruszał się na Eiri`m, raz po raz przyjmując jego twardy penis w siebie. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, a ogon owinął się wokół uda Eiri`ego. Nareszcie był szczęśliwy. Nareszcie odzyskał sens swojego życia. Eiri`ego.

Eiri szeptał czułe słówka do uszka pusshi dobrze wiedząc, że są one jego słabym punktem, a każda ich stymulacja przyśpieszy jego orgazm i oto mu chodziło, aby jego słodki kotek zatracił się w rozkoszy.

- Eiri razem… aahhh… nhhh … proszę… aaghhh!

- Shu! – Eiri mocno wypchnął biodra do góry w pełni zagłębiając się w ciele kochanka. Ich orgazm był tak potężny i oszałamiający do tego stopnia, że leżeli wtuleni w siebie przez dobre dziesięć minut ciężko dysząc. Ich serca biły mocno współgrając ze sobą tworzą ich wspólną muzykę, która ich koiła i uspokajała.

- Kocham cię mój słodki kotku. – Eiri odgarnął włosy z czoła pusshi, które zasłaniały mu widok jego niesamowitych fiołkowych tęczówek i pocałował go delikatnie w nosek. – Ty i nasze dzieci jesteście dla mnie wszystkim.

Shuichi rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu. Nie wierzył, że Eiri powiedział… że … że …

Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, a z ust wyrwał się szloch, który zaalarmował blondyna.

- Shu…

- Powiedziałeś nasze dzieci… - Shuichi wtulił się w szyję ukochanego tuląc do niej policzek. – … nasze… nie moje, tylko nasze…

- Tak nasze. – Eiri uśmiechał się czule głaszcząc włosy Shu, który słodko zaczął mruczeć pod jego delikatną pieszczotą.

**-oOOo-**

- Tachi skarbie… - Cloud ze skruchą próbował udobruchać rozjuszonego męża, ale ten był nieubłagany.

- Nie skarbuj mi tu! – Neko tupnął w złości nogą o ziemię rękami głaszcząc się po coraz większym brzuchu. – Michael chce odwiedzić swoje kochanie i nie możesz mu tego zabronić! A poza tym ja chcę odwiedzić Shu-chan i basta!

- Ale skarbie…

- Cloud… - Ostrzegawczy ton Tachi`ego mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. Miesiąc bez seksu!

- Kocham cię mój kiciu i dla ciebie wszystko zrobię, ale czy nasze małe diable powiedziało ci, dlaczego nie chcę się zgodzić?

Tachi zaintrygowany zastrzygł uszami, a jego ogon powoli zaczął się uspokajać.

- Dlaczego?

- Michael w dał się w bójkę w szkole, ale nie to jest najgorsze…

- Och nie. – Tachi już wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy, ale nadal miał nadzieję, że się myli.

- Tak. Wykradł moją broń i zagroził koledze, że wpakuje mu kulkę między oczy.

- A co było tego powodem?

-Przyznaję, że na jego miejscu również bym tak postąpił, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że bez pytania użył mojej broni. – Tachi rozumiał rozterki męża. Jego mania kolekcjonowani broni i jej używania przeszła na syna, ale ze względu, że tutaj zaczęli nowe życie Michael miał zachowywać się jak normalne dziecko, a nie jak wyszkolony zabójca.

- Bronił kogoś, prawda? – Tachi spojrzał na syna, który stał przy drzwiach ze spuszczoną głową na dół.

- Tak.

- Rozumiem… - Michael z nadzieją uniósł głowę na słowa Tachi`ego. - … masz szlaban na wychodzenie z domu, oczywiście poza szkołą, na dwa tygodnie, ale… - Neko przywołał do siebie syna biorąc go na kolana. - … możesz z Riku rozmawiać przez telefon. A pierwsze, co zrobisz to powiesz mu, dlaczego nie możesz przyjść do niego przez dwa tygodnie.

- Przepraszam, już więcej tego nie zrobię. – Szepnął Michael z nadal spuszczoną głową. Nie chciał podnieść głowy bał się, że w oczach ukochanej matki zobaczy rozczarowanie.

- A co na to dyrektor szkoły? – Tachi spojrzał na męża zaciekawiony. Broń w szkole to poważne wykroczenie zwłaszcza przyniesiona przez ośmio letnie dziecko, które lepiej zna się na niej niż nie jeden dorosły.

Cloud pochylił się nad ukochanym całując go w czoło i z dumą w głosie wyjaśnił poczynania ich syna.

- Michael stanął w obronie syna dyrektora, który od dłuższego czasu był ofiarą grupki starszych dzieciaków. Uważali, iż skoro jest neko to mogą z niego zrobić swojego niewolnika, ale na szczęście nasz syn słyszał, co zamierzają zrobić i na następny dzień przyszedł do szkoły z bronią, oczywiście nienaładowaną, o czym chłopcy nie wiedzieli i nastraszył ich do tego stopnia, że zapomnieli jak się nazywają. W tym momencie przyszedł dyrektor. Rodzice tych chłopców zostali wezwani, niestety ja również i … - Nagle Cloud zdrętwiał przypominając sobie o trzy dniowym zawieszeniu w zajęciach szkolnych syna.

- … Został zawieszony w szkole, prawda?

- Tak, ale tylko na trzy dni za przyniesienie broni do szkoły. Pozostali chłopcy zostali zawieszeni na tydzień oraz na miesiąc sprzątania placu wokół szkoły.

- Bardzo sprawiedliwe. – Tachi przytulił do siebie mocno syna pocierając policzkiem o policzek. – Jestem z ciebie dumny synku.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się Michael szeroko wiedząc teraz, że nie rozczarował mamy i pozwalał mu tulić się i pieścić. Od czasu od czasu takie okazywanie uczuć było naprawdę przyjemne.

**-oOOo-**

- Mama, mama! – Riku wparował do sypialni zastając Shuichi`ego karmiącego Sore. Energicznie wskoczył na łóżko podskakując przy tym przez chwilę i wtulił się w Shu kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.

- Co się stało kochanie? – Shuichi zapytał syna z troską w głosie.

- Michael ma szlaban na dwa tygodnie i możemy tylko rozmawiać ze sobą przez telefon.

- Och… w takim razie nie powinieneś być smutny, że nie możesz zobaczyć swojego kochanie?

- Ależ mogę! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Riku. – To Michael ma szlaban, a nie ja.

- Sprytna mała bestyjka. – Shuichi przełożył Sore na drugie ramie, aby mógł napić się z drugiej piersi. – Dlaczego zamilkłeś kochanie?

- Okaasan… - Riku intensywnie wpatrywał się w wolny sutek matki z tęsknotą. - … czy mogę… ja…

- Oczywiście Riku. – Shuichi przygarnął bliżej do siebie synka, który wdrapał się ostrożnie na kolana matki i ochoczo zassał się sutka, kosztując słodkiego mleka.

- Uhh… nie tak mocno skarbie. – Riku przepraszająco uśmiechnął się do Shu nie odrywając ust od upragnionego sutka i delikatniej zaczął go ssać. – Tak lepiej…

Shuichi uśmiechał się delikatnie do swoich synków. Riku nigdy wcześniej nie czuł smaku mleka matki. Od początku był karmiony mlekiem z butelki, ponieważ jego matka zmarła przy porodzie, a widząc już nieraz jak Sora jest karmiony przez Shu, Riku zapragnął poczuć jak to jest być karmionym z piersi matki mlekiem, który powinien już wcześniej znać, ale niestety nie było mu to dane, aż do teraz.

Eiri wytarł ręce do ścierki i ściągnął fartuch z siebie. Obiad był gotowy brakowało tylko jego małej rodzinki przy stole i wiedział gdzie może ich znaleźć. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak niewiele brakło, aby stracił ich, ale na szczęście Shuichi dał mu drugą szansę zupełnie jak Riku. Teraz dopiero czuł, że jest szczęśliwy z rodziną u boku.

Wyszedł z kuchni po swoich ukochanych. Po drodze odłożył słuchawkę z telefonu na swoje miejsce, którą Riku musiał w pośpiechu rzucić na kanapę.

Uchylił drzwi do sypialni i zaniemówił.

Na łóżku oparty o wezgłowie siedział Shuichi karmiąc obu synów. Z prawego sutka łapczywie pił Sora, a z lewego, siedząc na jego kolanach, pił Riku kurczowo obejmują Shu w pasie. Był to niesamowicie piękny widok i Eiri zapragnął upamiętnić go. Szybko pobiegł po aparat i wrócił z nim do sypialni robiąc kilka zdjęć, kiedy był zadowolony ze zdjęć odłożył aparat na komodę i podszedł z uśmiechem na ustach do łóżka siadając obok Shu.

- W takich momentach żałuję, że nie masz trzech sutków. – Shuichi uśmiechnął się szeroko do pisarza i wystawił usta do pocałunku, które ten ochoczo pocałował. – Obiad gotowy kochani.

- Hai, hai… weź Sore, a ja zajmę się Riku.

Eiri bez słowa wziął niemowlę na ręce i położył na ramieniu, aby mu się odbiło i wyszedł z sypialni. Wiedział, że Riku teraz w kruchym stanie potrzebuję Shu najbardziej.

- Idziemy Riku? – Czułe dłonie delikatnie pieściły synka po głowie, który odsunął się od sutka zlizując szorstkim językiem resztki mleka.

- Hai okaasan. – Szepnął Riku mocniej tuląc się do Shu. Zarzucił ręce na jego szyję, a nogami objął go w pasie nie chcąc odsunąć się od ukochanej matki.

- No to idziemy. – Neko zsunął się z łóżka z Riku oplatającym go mocno i wsunął ręce pod pośladki synka, aby lepiej go przytrzymać.

Eiri widząc Riku tak mocno przytulonego do Shu roześmiał się głośno, za co dostał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie od syna i szeroki uśmiech od Shu.

Riku przez resztę dnia nie odstępował Shu na krok. Dzisiaj był jeden z tych dni, w których Riku pragnął bliskości ukochanej mamusi do tego stopnia, że kiedy nastąpił czas snu pusshi z poduszką w ręce przyszedł do nich do łóżka, aby razem spać. Eiri czule uśmiechnął się do syna klepiąc miejsce obok siebie, a Shu podszedł do łóżeczka biorąc Sore na ręce, aby wszyscy mogli dzisiaj spać razem. Dzisiejszy dzień był dniem rodzinnym, więc dlaczego nie noc?

W środku nocy Eiri zbudził się słysząc głośne walenie do drzwi. Poirytowany, że musi wstać i iść sprawdzić, kto o pierwszej w nocy dobija się do ich domu, zsunął się ostrożnie z łóżka nie chcąc obudzić jego śpiącej nadal rodziny i złapał za szlafrok leżący na brzegu łóżka zakładając go w marszu. Im bardziej zbliżał się do drzwi tym głośniejsze było w nie walenie i w tedy poczuł, że coś złego musiało się stać.

- Kto do jasnej cholery dobija się…? – Eiri oniemiały stał w drzwiach nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Katsu? – Przed nim stał zapłakany Katsu cały we krwi mocno ściskając koszule w okolicy serca. Eiri`ego przeszedł zimny pot, a jego sercem owładnął przerażający strach. Po głowie krążyła jedna myśl „Boże, proszę nie…"

- Był zamach na kumicho… - Wyszlochał Katsu, który podszedł do Eiri`ego łapiąc go za poły szlafroka patrząc na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. - … nie żyje, ale Seth on… on…

Katsu załamał się upadając na kolana ciągnąc za sobą Eiri`ego, który mocno przytulił do siebie roztrzęsionego mężczyznę.

- Shhh… powiedz mi, co się stało? – Eiri uspokajał Katsu próbując dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło, aby tak bardzo wzburzyć spokojnego blondyna.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył Shu w drzwiach salonu przecierającego senne oczy, którego zbudziły podniesione głosy.

- Seth on został ranny… ghhh… bardzo ciężko. Teraz trwa operacja, od której wszystko zależy. Jego życie … wisi na włosku. Lekarze nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć, więc przyszedłem tutaj, bo… bo…

Katsu uniósł głowę, a jego spojrzenie zostało przykute do przerażająco bladego pusshi.

- Shu… - Eiri gwałtownie odwrócił się widząc stojącego w drzwiach Shuichi`ego.

- Seth… szpital… ranny… - Shuichi czuł jak cała krew odpływa z jego twarzy i przestaje cokolwiek widzieć, a nogi się pod nim uginają.

- Shuichi! – Krzyknęli Katsu i Eiri równocześnie zrywając się z podłogi biegnąc do leżącego na ziemi pusshi.


	18. Rozdział 17 – Trudny czas

_**Rozdział 17 – „ Trudny czas "**_

Po tym jak Shuichi zasłabł słysząc o losie Seth`a, Eiri wiedział, że musi zadzwonić do Tohmy, aby zajął się ich dziećmi w czasie, kiedy oni pojadą do szpitala. Katsu wysłał do łazienki, aby wziął prysznic zmywając z siebie krew Seth`a, a sam usiadł na kanapie kładąc głowę swojego kiciusia na kolanach i spokojnie czekał na jego przebudzenie.

- Eiri? – Shuichi sennie przetarł oczy odganiając z powiek resztki snu, uniósł głowę z kolan kochanka i odwrócił się do niego przodem tuląc mocno do jego brzucha. – Miałem straszny sen… - Zaczął Shuichi. - … że Seth leży w szpitalu… ranny…i…

- Nie Shu. – Shuichi drgnął słysząc przygnębiony głos pisarza, który chwycił go pod ramionami unosząc do góry i mocno tuląc do swojej piersi. – Seth jest w szpitalu. – Czując jak ciało Shu zdrętwiało w jego ramionach Eiri ucałował pusshi delikatnie w usta i odsunął go lekko od siebie. - … Proszę … - Eiri podał pusshi ubranie. - … ubierz się. Katsu powinien za chwilę wyjść spod prysznica i wtedy będziemy mogli jechać do szpitala.

- A co z dziećmi?

- Tohma powinien się tu niedługo zjawić. Jak się malcy obudzą to weźmie ich do domu… - Widząc jak bardzo Shuichi przeżywa wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia Eiri pocałował go uspokajającego tym razem w czoło i delikatnie zaczął gładzić go po plecach. - … jak nadejdzie czas karmienia Tohma lub Tatsuha przywiozą Sore do szpitala.

- Eiri tak bardzo się boję, że… - Shuichi załamał się mimo słów zapewnienia, które Eiri szeptał mu do ucha.

- Nie Shu. – Eiri chwycił neko za brodę delikatnie unosząc ją do góry, aby mógł spojrzeć w te zapłakane fiołkowe tęczówki. – Seth nie da się pokonać w taki sposób. On ma naturę wojownika i na pewno nie podda się bez walki i nie wolno tobie i Katsu wątpić w niego. Nie wolno wam, rozumiemy się?

Shuichi kiwnął głową czując jak napięcie z niego znika, a jego serce zaczęło w mirę spokojnie bić.

Eiri znacząco spojrzał na Katsu, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie od dłuższego czasu. Katsu skinął głową ciesząc się, że jest jedna osoba wśród nich, która zawsze postawi ich do pionu.

**-oOOo-**

Shuichi i Katsu siedzieli w poczekalni czekając na koniec operacji, Eiri poszedł po kawę dla siebie i Katsu, a dla Shu herbatę z cytryną.

- Katsu jak…? – Shuichi próbował wykrztusić pytanie, na które tak bardzo chciał znać odpowiedź, ale łamiący mu się głos skutecznie to uniemożliwiał.

- Byliśmy na spotkaniu, które się niestety przeciągło. Kumicho nalegał na to, aby Seth przejął po nim władzę, ale on się nie zgodził i wtedy ja zaproponowałem Setsune na nowego kumicho i co najdziwniejsze wszyscy jednogłośnie się zgodzili, że on byłby idealnym kandydatem.

Nasze życie miało się zacząć układać… - Katsu pozwolił objąć się Shu, który wyczuł, iż tego właśnie potrzebuje. - …nareszcie nie wisiało nad nami widmo pozostania w jakuzie… i… o Kami (Boże) Shu tam było tyle krwi, to wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko.

- Spokojnie Katsu… sshhh…

- Wychodziliśmy z budynku tacy szczęśliwi… przed nami szedł kumicho i wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Usłyszeliśmy strzały upadające na ziemię ciało kumicho i kolejne strzały. Seth rzucił się na mnie chroniąc mnie własnym ciałem. Jego ostatnie słowa były „kocham cię Katsu". Shu ja nie wiem, co było później wiem tylko, że siedziałem na chodniku trzymając nieruchome ciało Seth`a w ramionach i wszędzie pełno krwi. Tak dużo krwi… Seth`a krwi. Nie wiem jak znalazłem się u ciebie, pamiętam jak szedłem ulicą do twojego domu, do ciebie. Wiedziałem, że ty mnie ocalisz, że wtedy się nie załamię.

- Już dobrze Katsu … - Shuichi mocno przytulił do siebie blondyna, który ochoczo przyjął ten gest pocieszenia. Tego właśnie w tej chwili potrzebował. - … nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wątp w siłę Seth`a. Jestem pewny, że za chwilę wyjdzie lekarz i poinformuje nas o udanej operacji. Nie wątp w niego koi.

Katsu uniósł głowę słysząc ciepłe słowa neko i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dziękuję Shu. – Ucałował pusshi w lekko rozchylone usta. – Tego mi było właśnie potrzeba. Zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

W chwili ich przelotnego pocałunku Eiri właśnie wrócił i był świadkiem czułej pieszczoty kochanków. Nie czuł zazdrości, tylko ekscytację i chęć zobaczenia więcej. Dwa słodkie uke razem to widok iście zjawiskowy i miał ogromną ochotę być tego świadkiem. Ale na razie nie czas na to.

- Proszę. – Eiri podał kawę Katsu, który zarumienił się mocno.

- Dziękuję i ten pocałunek to … nie… ja…

- W porządku. – Katsu rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu, kiedy poczuł usta pisarza na swoich i mimo, iż był to tylko przelotny pocałunek wiedział, co on oznacza. Jak pocałunek się skończy ł przyłożył palce do ust, które go wręcz paliły i spojrzał na Shu, który właśnie odwzajemniał pocałunek Eiri`ego.

- Będziemy to kontynuować, kiedy Seth będzie zdrowy, prawda?

Shuichi i Katsu kiwnęli głowami. Teraz, tylko Seth musi wydobrzeć i wszystko wróci do normy.

**-oOOo-**

Tohma niespokojnie chodził po pokoju nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Wiadomość o operacji Seth`a i śmierci kumicho były szokujące, chociaż musi przyznać, że brak zagrożenia ze strony kumicho to wielka ulga. Jednak Seth to już inna sprawa.

- Tohma uspokój się, bo przez ciebie dzieci stają się niespokojne. – Mika skarciła męża mając dość jego chodzenia.

Blondyn spojrzał na swoją małą rodzinę i nie mógł uwierzyć, iż po tylu latach prób…ten mały cud w ich domu zagościł. Jego mała księżniczka Hinata spała słodko w kołysce. Na kanapie siedział Riku trzymając na rękach Sore, oczywiście pod nadzorem Miki, która bała się, że młody neko mógłby przypadkiem upuścić malca, a tego nikt by nie chciał.

- Przepraszam, ale denerwuję się brakiem wiadomości.

- Niepotrzebnie. – Mika uśmiechnęła się do męża. – Pamiętaj brak wiadomości, to dobra wiadomość.

- Kocham cię skarbie ty zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć, aby mnie uspokoić… - Tohma przerwał w pół zdania słysząc dzwonienie telefonu.

- Seguchi słucham?

- Naprawdę? – Ulga w głosie Tohmy sprawiła, że Mika już wiedziała, jakie są wiadomości ze szpitala.

- Tak się cieszę… rozumiem….oczywiście, że przywieziemy malców do szpitala… - Riku zastrzygł uszami słysząc o sobie i swoim braciszku. - … dobrze … nie, śpi słodko w ramionach Riku. Tak będziemy za godzinę.

- Operacja udała się. – Uśmiechnął się Tohma do żony kończąc rozmowę.

- Eiri dzwonił? – Mika podeszła do Riku, który chciał jak najszybciej pobiec na górę i przygotować się do wyjazdu. Bez oporu przekazał Sore Mice i zniknął na schodach. – Rozkoszny malec. – Szepnęła Mika patrząc za znikającym neko na schodach.

- Tęskni za rodzicami. – Tohma stanął za Miką obejmując ją w pasie. – Nie widział ich cały dzień.

- Więc operacja udana?

- Tak. Jest teraz w śpiączce farmakologicznej za trzy dni będą go wybudzać.

- Shu i Katsu pewnie odchodzą od zmysłów. – Tohma podszedł do kołyski biorąc córeczkę na ręce.

- Tak, ale na szczęście Eiri ich uspokaja i oczywiście małe diabły są u boku swojego ukochanego kiciusia.

- No to, na co czekamy? – Tohma ucałował żonę w czoło, która patrzyła na niego w oczekiwaniu. – Chodźmy odwiedzić naszego synka i jego ukochanych.

**-oOOo-**

Tatsuha i Ryuichi uśmiechali się czule do swoich synów tulących się do Shuichi`ego, który delikatnie drapał ich za uszami, a Katsu mu w tym pomagał.

- Zazdroszczę ci Shu-chan. – Katsu tęsknym wzrokiem błądził po twarzach neko.

- Katsu… - Shuichi widział, jakimi uczuciami jest targany blondyn. Wiedział, że Katsu pragnął mieć dzieci, ale niestety był człowiekiem, a nie neko. - … pewnego dnia obudzisz się i u twego boku będzie leżało twoje dziecko i mąż.

Katsu zaskoczony gwałtownie uniósł głowę patrząc na Shu zastanawiając się czy neko mówi poważnie, czy tylko się z niego naśmiewa. Ale nie, Shuichi mówił poważnie. Widząc jego poważną minę Katsu roześmiał się i bez skrupułów przyciągnął Shu za szyję do siebie mocno wpijając się w jego słodkie usteczka, które kusiły go już cały dzień. Czując jak powoli zaczyna brakować im tchu oderwali się od siebie patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy. Katsu przyłożył czoło do czoła pusshi dłoń nadal trzymając na jego karku.

Kira i Yoru zafascynowali patrzyli na Shu i Katsu, którzy uśmiechali się do siebie, ogony neko machały energicznie za nimi, a uszy stały w gotowości.

- Czy my też możemy dostać takie całusy? – Kira i Yoru w gotowości wystawili pyszczki zamykając oczy, a kiedy nic nie poczuli otworzyli oczy.

- Więc? – Yoru zaczynał się niecierpliwić zbliżając usta do ust Shuichi`ego, a Kira swoje usta zbliżał do Katsu.

Shuichi i Katsu spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie roześmiali się łapiąc chłopców w ramiona i całując ich wystawione usta przelotnie, a następnie zaczęli całować ich całe buzie. Chłopcy śmiali się głośno pozwalając na otrzymywane pieszczoty, tego im właśnie było potrzeba.

- Kira i Yoru spełnili swoje zadanie idealnie. – Eiri uśmiechnął się nie spuszczając wzroku z brykających neko na kolanach Shu i Katsu.

- Tak. – Ryuichi wtulił się w męża, który zaczął gładzić go po brzuchu. Ten gest nie uszedł uwadze Eiri`ego.

- Macie mi coś do powiedzenia?

- Huh? – Tatsuha spojrzał na brata i od razu zrozumiał. – Hai. To już drugi miesiąc, a to oznacza Eiri, że znowu zostaniesz wujkiem.

- Cieszę się i przyjmijcie moje najszczersze gratulacje. – Eiri zmierzwił bratu włosy, który fuknął na niego. Nigdy nie lubił jak ktoś dobierał się do jego włosów no może z wyjątkiem Ryu. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że to małe maleństwo rozwijające się w tobie nie będzie miało takiej samej obsesji na punkcie mojego Shu-chan jak wasze wcześniejsze diabły.

- Na to bym nie liczył. – Zaśmiał się Tatsuha całując Ryu w policzek. – Wszystkie nasze dzieci mają i będą mieć obsesję na punkcie Shu-chan. On po prostu jest cudownie słodki.

**-oOOo-**

Trzy dni minęły w totalnym chaosie. Shuichi kursował między domem, a szpitalem dbając o swoje dzieci, Eiri`ego, Katsu i oczywiście Seth`a, który dzisiaj będzie wybudzany ze śpiączki.

Po śmierci kumicho Usami`ego władzę w jakuzie sprawował Setsuna, który pewną ręką i bezwzględnością doprowadził do pojednania między sobą jakuzy, która za czasów starego kumicho rozłamała się na dwie części. Setsuna zakazał komukolwiek ruszać Seth`a, a zwłaszcza Katsu, którego nadal kochał, ale uszanował jego wybór spędzenia reszty życia u boku ukochanego, a raczej ukochanych. Zresztą wcale mu się nie dziwił słodki pusshi był po prostu kuszący i każdy jego ruch był przesycony zmysłowością.

- Seth, na co czekasz? – Setsuna oparł łokcie na kolanach uważnie lustrując odzyskanego przyjaciela. – Jeśli nie weźmiesz się w garść i ruszysz to swoje leniwe dupsko Katsu zostanie ci sprzątnięty sprzed nosa. Tak… - Setsuna widział jak ręka Seth`a drgnęła. - … a do tego Shuichi, ten słodki kiciuś z różowymi włosami o twarzy anioła i nieziemskim ciałem stworzonym do grzechu. Osobno są kusząco pociągający, ale razem… ochhh…

- Zamknij się Tsuna… - Seth otworzył oczy rozdrażniony słowami Setsuny. - … długo masz zamiar tu siedzieć i ślinić się na wspomnienie o moich kochankach?

- Twoich? – Zadrwił Setsuna starając się jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnić przyjaciela. – Z tego, co wiem to Eiri się nimi całkiem dobrze zajmuje w czasie, kiedy ty sobie tutaj spokojnie leżysz i udajesz śpiączkę. Na co czekasz? Lekarze wybudzili cię dzień wcześniej niż z początku zamierzali, a ty nadal śpisz.

- Ale dzięki temu dowiedziałem się wiele ciekawych rzeczy.

- Niby jakich?

- Eiri będzie się dzielił Shu częściej niż z początku zamierzał i przeznaczył dla mnie i Katsu sypialnie gościnną w ich domu.

- Zaakceptował cię. – Setsuna rozszerzył w zdziwieniu oczy, a jego uśmiech na twarzy stał się jeszcze szerszy. – Gratuluję Seth i naprawdę cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

- Dziękuję, a teraz poproś tu moją ukochaną rodzinę. – Setsuna odwrócił się chcąc wyjść, ale głos Seth`a mu w tym przeszkodził. – Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?

- Heh… miałem nadzieję, że zapomniałeś o tym.

- O nie. Nigdy.

- Hai, hai (tak, tak)… - Z ciężkim sercem Setsuna podał małe pudełeczko Seth`owi. - …Czy ty wiesz ile mnie kosztowało spełnienie twojej prośby?

- Tak. – Seth twardym spojrzeniem lustrował Setsune. – I jest to twoja kara za dawne grzechy. Teraz, kiedy spełniłeś moją prośbę wierzę, że się zmieniłeś. Teraz odzyskałem przyjaciela w pełni.

Katsu ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do pokoju Seth`a i pełen obaw zaglądnął do środka. Jego serce zabiło mocniej widząc uśmiechniętego Seth`a, który siedział na łóżku cierpliwie czekając na swoich ukochanych.

- Katsu … - Seth ciepłym spojrzenie uważnie obserwował kochanka w dłoni mocno ściskając małe, aksamitne pudełeczko. - … chodź do mnie kochanie.

- Seth… tak bardzo się bałem… chlip… - Katsu powoli zbliżył się do łóżka głośno płacząc dociskając mocno zaciśnięte dłonie do oczu, aby powstrzymać nachalny potok łez. - … tam… było tyle krwi i… i…

- Ććśśś… już dobrze. – Seth wyciągnął dłoń do blondyna, który od razu ją chwycił i pozwolił się wciągnąć na łóżko ostrożnie tuląc się do talii ukochanego. – Daj mi swoją dłoń.

- Huh? – Zaskoczony Katsu posłusznie wystawił dłoń, a jego oczy stały się wielkie jak talary. Na jego ręce spoczywało małe pudełeczko, które aż bał się otworzyć.

- Otwórz proszę…

Shuichi i Eiri stanęli w drzwiach zaskoczeni tym, co zobaczyli w pokoju Seth`a.

Na jego łóżku wtulony w bruneta leżał Katsu w ręce trzymając pudełeczko. Pusshi uśmiechnął się na ten słodki widok i wtulił się w swojego pisarza, którego dłonie od razu czule objęły go w pasie. Teraz wiedział, że wszystko się ułoży, kiedy patrzył na szczęśliwego Katsu, który drżał w napięciu w chwili jak Seth zakładał pierścionek na jego palec, ich czuły pocałunek i spojrzenie pełne miłości.

Shuichi uniósł głowę do góry czule patrząc na swojego ukochanego, który schylił się w tym właśnie momencie całując go namiętnie. Pusshi jęknął przeciągle nie mogąc się powtrzymać. Zawsze każdy pocałunek pisarza doprowadzał go do euforii zapominając o otoczeniu i dwóch kochankach na łóżku, którzy z uśmiechem na ustach patrzyli na zauroczoną sobą parę.


	19. Rozdział 18– Spokojne dni

**Rozdział 18 – „ Spokojne dni "**

- Mama! – Riku wbiegł na taras jak tylko zobaczył Shu wychodzącego z domu, Sora biegł tuż za nim nie mogąc nadążyć za starszym bratem.

- Moje kochane skarby. – Shuichi uśmiechał się czule do swoich dzieci. Riku miał już dziewięć lat, a Sora półtora roczku i usilnie starał się naśladować brata, którego ubóstwiał. – Ufff…! – Sapnął Shuichi lądując na ziemi na plecach z dwójką szkrabów tulących się do niego. Chłopcy rozkosznie mruczeli uwielbiając każdą chwilę z mamą.

Sora spojrzał na piersi mamy i mimo, iż praktycznie przestał pić z nich mleko, od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się ulec pokusie i wrócić do ich ssania. Zupełnie jak teraz.

- Mniam… - Oblizał się młody pusshi unosząc koszulkę Shu do góry i mocno zaczął ssać sutek mamy, który tylko jęknął pozwalając synowi na tą chwilę słabości. Riku nadal leżąc na Shu, ale widząc jak jego młodszy brat ssie pierś mamy delikatnie zaczął głaskać Sore po główce, który od razu zaczął mruczeć zadowolony.

- Mama … nhmm… niema… - Zaskamlał Sora i uniósł główkę do góry patrząc w kochające oczy mamy.

- Tak skarbie. – Czuły uśmiech Shuichi`ego uspokoił synka, który wtulił się w niego mocniej równocześnie wypychając główkę do góry w czułą dłoń brata. – Mój pokarm już zanika i niestety nie będziesz mógł już z moich piersi pić mleka.

- Nie tylko Sora jest z tego powodu rozczarowany. – Dobiegł Shu głos Eiri`ego z domu.

- Eiri zachowuj się. – Skarcił męża Shu, który usiadł na ziemi nie wypuszczając swoich dzieci z ramion.

- Witaj Shu-chan. – Katsu wyłonił się zza pleców Eiri`ego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Katsu… - Wyszeptał Shu zaskoczony. Sora i Riku słysząc głos ukochanego wujka poderwali się z mamy i rzucili w jego stronę tuląc się do Katsu mocno.

- Ja również za wami tęskniłem moje słodkie urwisy. – Katsu ucałował Sore i Riku w czoło stawiając ich z powrotem na ziemi. – Jesteście gotowi do drogi?

Chłopcy w ekscytacji zaczęli machać ogonami, a ich uszy stały w gotowości. Od dawna czekali na wakacje z dziadkami i ten czas nareszcie nadszedł, teraz będą mogli bawić się z nimi i rozrabiać z małą Miyako do woli.

- Biegnijcie po swoje rzeczy… - Shuichi podniósł się z ziemi podchodząc do swoich dzieci. - … tata was zawiezie, ale wcześniej odbierzecie wujka Seth`a z lotniska, abyście mogli się z nim również pożegnać przed wyjazdem.

- Jej! – Ucieszyli się malcy biegnąc szybko do swoich pokoi po walizki.

- Lepiej pójdę im pomóc, bo inaczej wynikną z tego poważne problemy. – Uśmiechnął się Eiri całując Shu i Katsu czule w usta.

Shuichi podszedł do Katsu drapieżnym krokiem z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem na ustach. Blondyn coraz szybciej zaczął oddychać widząc Shu w tak pięknej odsłonie, która była tylko dla niego przeznaczona. Już dawno nie byli sami we dwoję. Zawsze byli z nimi Seth i Eiri, przez co Katsu musiał dzielić się Shu z nimi, ale teraz … teraz Shuichi jest cały jego i tylko jego.

Shuichi położył dłonie na brzuchu Katsu przesuwając je leniwie ku górze, aż dotarły do jego szybko twardniejących sutków. Przyszczypnął je lekko uzyskując od blondyna przeciągły jęk, który rozpalił pusshi jeszcze bardziej. Shu przylgnął całym ciałem do Katsu ocierając się o niego kusząco i zaczął go całować po szyi chcąc usłyszeć więcej jęków i westchnień, które wydobywały się z jego ust. W końcu Katsu nie wytrzymał uwodzenia Shu i mocno złapał go za ramiona unosząc lekko do góry wpijając się wygłodniale w te soczyste usta, za którymi tęsknił tak długo.

- Shu-ichi, czy ty wiesz, co ze mną wyrabiasz? – Katsu ciężko łapał oddech po przerwanym pocałunku mocno tuląc do siebie ukochanego pusshi. – Dwa miesiące bez ciebie to… nie wiem jak mogłem tak długo bez ciebie wytrzymać. Z Seth`em jest niewiele lepiej. Nasza tęsknota za tobą, za wami… - Szybko poprawił się Katsu tuląc policzek do szyi Shu, który wił się w jego ramionach. - … jest ogromna, ale z tym koniec.

- Jak to? – Zaciekawił się Shuichi nie odrywając się od ciała Katsu i jego rozkosznych pieszczot.

- Shuichi?

W drzwiach tarasu stanął Eiri z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach. Shuichi wychylił się za ramienia Katsu uśmiechając się do męża z całą miłością, jaką posiadał.

- Wrócę do dwóch godzin koi, a w tym czasie zachowujcie się grzecznie i nie zróbcie niczego, co byście mieli później żałować.

- Eiri! – Oburzył się Shu pokazując język mężowi. Czasami był dziecinny i właśnie teraz była taka chwila jego słabości.

- hai, hai… - Zaśmiał się Eiri odwracając się od kochanków. - … Katsu?

- Tak?

- Nie wymęcz go za bardzo, tak abyśmy mogli z Seth`em jeszcze się z nim pobawić. – Z uwagi na dzieci, które ciągle goniły wokół nich musieli uważać na to, co mówią.

- Bez obawy Eiri. – Zmysłowy uśmiech nie uszedł uwadze pisarzowi, który miał ochotę podejść i scałować ten uśmiech z tym kuszących ust blondyna. – Jak wrócicie na pewno będzie Shu miał dość siły, aby się z wami pobawić, w końcu dziś zaczęły się gody Shu-chan.

- Tak, och i Katsu?

- Tak Eiri-koi?

- Jak wrócimy jesteś mój.

- Och tak. – Katsu z rozpalonym wzrokiem patrzył za oddalającą się sylwetką kochanka czując jak jego pożądanie stało się jeszcze większe.

- To, na czym skończyliśmy? – Shuichi przygryzł płatek ucha Katsu.

- Achhh…

**oOOo**

Eiri stał na podjeździe przed domem Seguchi`ch i patrzył za oddalającym się samochodem, w którym siedziały jego dzieci. Cały tydzień dla siebie. Cały tydzień spędzony na niewiarygodnym seksie z dwoma seksownymi uke. Cały tydzień na okazywaniu miłości swojemu mężowi, który rozpoczął swój okres godowy.

- I tak bez problemu zostawiłeś Katsu razem z Shu? – Seth stał obok Eiri`ego, który najwyraźniej zapomniał o jego obecności.

- Hai.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak wrócimy Shuichi będzie mocno wymęczony, a Katsu będzie zadowolony z siebie, że stało się tak za jego sprawą.

- Hai.

- Zaczynasz mnie denerwować tymi krótkimi odpowiedziami. – Seth powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą.

- Bez obawy… - Eiri odwrócił się do Seth`a, który siadał właśnie za kierownicą jego samochodu. - … energii Shuichi`ego starczy i dla nas, a poza tym Katsu jest dzisiaj mój, więc Shu jest cały twój.

- Siadaj Eiri, bo dłużej nie sądzę, że wytrzymam bez mojego słodkiego pusshi.

- Hai, hai… - Eiri z uśmiechem na ustach usiadł obok Seth`a, który z piskiem opon ruszył, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy ich słodkich kochankach.

- Nie sądzisz, że jest zbyt cicho? – Seth rozglądał się po domu nasłuchując jakichkolwiek dźwięków, ale nic nie usłyszał to go zaniepokoiło.

- Jest zdecydowanie zbyt cicho . – Przytaknął Eiri, któremu ta cisza również się nie podobała.

Oboje przeszli przez dom nie znajdując śladu po swoich kochankach. Stanęli przed drzwiami sypialni nasłuchując, ale żaden ich dźwięk nie dobiegł. Zaniepokojeni otworzyli drzwi i zamarli z wrażenia.

Na łóżku klęczał związany Shuichi, na którego ciele zbierały się krople potu, a łzy spływały po policzkach w ustach miał kulkę zawiązaną z tyłu głowy, przez co nie mógł wydawać głośnych jęków. Wokół główki członka miał przyczepione małe jajeczko wibrujące, a u jego nasady był pierścień powstrzymujący go przed wytryskiem. I do tego jeszcze miał opaskę na oczach powstrzymującą go przed zobaczeniem czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek. Shuichi, jako niewolnik seksualny był po prostu nie do odparcia. Później będą musieli podziękować Katsu za ten wspaniały prezent, a teraz nadszedł czas na zabawę.

Szybko się rozebrali cały czas obserwując jak Katsu kocha się z Shu powoli najpewniej doprowadzając tym pusshi do szaleństwa.

Eiri stanął za Katsu, który dopiero teraz zauważył, że już nie są sami z Shu i rozluźnił się pod czułym dotykiem dłoni Eiri`ego. Spojrzał na Seth`a, który wsunął się pod ciało Shu zaczynając pieścić jego zaniedbane sutki. Ta pieszczota sprawiła, że Shuichi zacisnął się na Katsu mocniej doprowadzając Katsu do orgazmu. Ciężko dysząc Katsu opadł w wyczekujące ramiona pisarza, który zaczął naciągać jego ciasną dziurkę.

- Nghh… aahhh… Eiri… aaa… aahh… - Katsu, mimo iż dopiero doszedł w słodkim ciele pusshi czuł jak znowu staje się twardy pulsując w gorącym wnętrze Shu, nagle zadrżał czując palce Seth`a obok swojego penisa. Och …

- Mmmhhhnn … - Shuichi czuł się sfrustrowany. Nie mógł dojść, ani jęknąć, czy błagać o litość. Cholerny knebel powstrzymywała go przed wypowiedzeniem jakiegokolwiek słowa, a do tego Seth zaczął go bardziej naciągać. Wiedział, na co się zanosi. Za chwilę poczuje w sobie dwa twarde członki swoich kochanków, które będą w nim pulsować i doprowadzać do szaleństwa. Och tak … już nie mógł się doczekać, ale tak bardzo chciał pocałować Seth`a. Potarł policzkiem o szyję bruneta mając nadzieję, że zrozumie i się nad nim zlituje.

- Moje kochanie coś ode mnie chce? – Drażnił się Seth z Shu, który żałośnie zaskamlał mocniej wtulając się w jego szyję. Shuichi potrafił być tak bardzo słodki i rozkoszny. W tym momencie nie pragnął niczego bardziej jak gorącego pocałunku, aby mógł ponownie posmakować tego unikalnego smaku Shu.

Shuichi jak tylko poczuł swoje usta wolne od kulki wpił się mocno w rozchylone wargi Seth`a, które go kusiły i mimo, iż nadal nic nie widział wcale się tym nie przejmował. Jęknął przeciągle czując jak język Seth`a przejmuje inicjatywę w ich pocałunku sprawiając, że jego ciało zadrżało spazmatycznie w uniesieniu, ale nadal nie mógł dojść. Głupi pierścień.

- Nghh… Seth… ooochhh…. Ng…aaahhh… tak mocniej… - Shuichi chciał objąć Seth`a, ale ręce nadal miał związane, więc zarzucił je na szyję bruneta, który powoli ustami zsuwał się do jego sutków, a palce zaczęły głębiej się w nim zagłębiać i do tego znowu twardy penis Katsu pulsujący w nim. Shuichi nie mógł dłużej tego znieść i zaczął poruszać się sprawiając, iż Katsu jęknął przeciągle i mocno wbił się w Shu uderzając w jego prostatę.

- Wygląda na to, iż nasze słodkie uke są gotowe, prawda Eiri? – Seth znacząco spojrzał na pisarza, który już powoli wbijał się w Katsu.

Seth wyciągnął palce z pusshi i bez ostrzeżenia wbił się w niego.

- Aghhh! – Shuichi wygiął się w łuk ciężko dysząc. Bolało, ale był to ból, który szybko zniknie i znowu będzie mógł napawać się rozkoszą, gdyby tylko nie ten pierścień i to okrutne jajeczko wibrujące na jego członku. – Seth proszę ściąg ten pierścień… aghhh… proszę … Seth… nghhh… Seth…

- Nie kochanie… - Seth przyciągnął do siebie Shu scałowując jego łzy z policzków i przygryzł lekko jego ucho, na co pusshi słodko zakwilił. - … jeśli teraz go ściągnę to od razu dojdziesz, a tego byśmy jeszcze nie chcieli.

- … Nghh…aahhh… jesteście okrutni! – Zaskamlał Shu poddając się woli jego kochanków i ich sadystycznych zachciankom.

- Ale i tak nas kochasz, prawda Shu-chan? – Eiri pochylił się z Katsu nad Shu całując go w ramie. Na dowód swych słów Eiri poruszył się w Katsu sprawiając, iż chłopak mocniej wbił się w Shu, który zadrżał w ekscytacji.

- Taaaak… - Przeciągły jęk pusshi był wystarczającym sygnałem dla Seth`a, że Shuichi jest już gotowy. - … Seth nghh… kocham cię ahhh… kocham…

- Tylko Seth`a? – Zabrzmiało pytanie tuż nad uchem Shu, który wił się w ramionach kochanków. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało się Katsu i Eiri`emu, iż zostali pominięci.

-… Aaahhh…. Nmhhnn… kocham … kocham was wszystkich … aahhh… tak bardzo…

- Uhhh… Shu stałeś się jeszcze ciaśniejszy, mój słodki pusshi… nnhhaa… - Seth złapał Shuichi`ego pod ramiona kciukami pieszcząc jego pachy, które były jednym z jego erogennych punktów. Zbliżył się do szyi pusshi ssąc jego szyję pozostawiając na niej kolejne czerwone punkciki, spojrzał nad jego ramieniem i czuł jak jego podniecenie zwiększyło się jeszcze bardziej. Jego śliczny Katsu wbijał się w Shu z siłą, jaka była nadawana przez Eiri`ego. Byli piękni w tym miłosnym uścisku. Eiri całkowicie zatracił się w Katsu zupełnie jak on w Shu, który wgryzł się właśnie w jego szyję.

- Och… - Seth spojrzał na swojego krnąbrnego kochanka z dzikością w oczach. Shuichi nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Seth w tej postaci tracił nad sobą pełną kontrolę i mimo, iż było to cudowne, to zawsze przez cały tydzień miał poważne problemy z siadaniem. - … mój słodki kiciuś ma ochotę na ostrą zabawę?

- Hai… - Wyszeptał Shu mocniej wpadając w ramiona Seth`a. Nagle został odciągnięty od Seth`a i poczuł jak miękkie usta Katsu wpijają się w jego całując go mocno zaciskając ręce na jego biodrach mocniej. Katsu był już blisko jego ruchy były coraz szybsze i…

Dłonie Seth`a znalazły się na jego pośladkach rozszerzając je jeszcze bardziej, ale i powodując głębszą penetrację jego małej dziurki. Shuichi zaskamlał opadając z powrotem na bruneta, który tylko na to czekał.

- Aaahhh… nggg… Seth… och … mocniej kochany… tak… Katsu … blisko, zaraz doj…de… aahhh… nhaa… Seth pierścień… błagam … uuhhh…

- Shu… jesteś …nghh… taki gorący … aahhh… Eiri tak… tak… jeszcze… - Katsu był już na skraju i kiedy Eiri wbił się ponownie w niego uderzając w jego prostatę wybuchnął. - … Aaarghhh!

- Och… ooch… Katsu nghh… - Shuichi czując jak nasienie blondyna wypełnia jego wnętrze zrozumiał, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. - … Seth pierścień… proszę aahhh…

- Eiri gotowy? – Seth zignorował prośbę Shu spoglądając na pisarza, który kiwnął głową i to mu wystarczyło. Jego leniwe ruchy stały się szybkie i brutalne, ale jego pocałunki były delikatne i czułe, co sprawiło, iż Shuichi nawet nie zauważył jak jajeczko wibrujące i pierścień zostały usunięte.

- Dojdź dla mnie Shu-chan… - Seth czule szeptał do wrażliwego ucha pusshi. - … teraz nghh!

Na te słowa Shuichi doszedł mocno tracąc powoli świadomość. W oddali słyszał jak Eiri i Seth dochodzą również i jak Katsu kwili czując spermę Eiri`ego w sobie.

Shuichi leniwie otworzył oczy mrucząc przy tym cicho. Uniósł głowę do góry chcąc wiedzieć, na kim śpi i uśmiechnął się widząc, że śpi na Katsu, który jest tulony przez Seth`a śpiącego obok niego.

- Puurrr… puurrrr… puurrr… - Mruczenie Shu stało się głośniejsze, kiedy czuła dłoń męża zaczęła drażnić go za uchem. - … puurrr Eiri… puurrr… puurrrr.

- Mój słodki Shu-chan. – Eiri dłonią przejechał po krągłym biodrze ukochanego męża i lekko zaokrąglonym brzuszku. Tydzień temu zauważył, że Shuichi przybrał nieco na wadze, a jego apetyt się zwiększył, a dzisiaj zauważył lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek Shu.

- Puurrr … och… och… puurrr…. Purrr…. – Shuichi coraz bardziej zatracał się w czułej pieszczocie męża. A poza tym jego ciało stało się dużo bardziej wrażliwe sprawiając, że niewinna pieszczota była dla niego oszołamiająca i niewiarygodnie zmysłowa, a dłonie Eiri`ego zawsze były takie cudowne. Chyba nadszedł czas na wyznanie małego sekretu. - … Eiri kochany… puurrr… za dwa miesiące zostaniesz tatusiem.

Eiri znieruchomiał.

Nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał odwrócił pusshi do siebie patrząc intensywnie w te przestraszone fiołkowe oczy, które należą do jego ukochanej osoby.

- Naprawdę? – Pusshi ostrożnie wsunął się pod ciało męża rozszerzając dla niego nogi, aby mógł wygodnie się ułożyć między nimi. Eiri z cichym westchnieniem zsunął się niżej, aż był na wysokości brzucha ukochanego, w którym tętniło nowe życie. Delikatnie ucałował brzuch Shu tuląc się policzkiem do niego. Za dwa miesiące będzie ponownie tatusiem. Riku i Sora będą mieć siostrzyczkę, a on nareszcie będzie miał małą córeczkę do rozpieszczania. Tak, jego mała księżniczka…

- Tak skarbie. – Shuichi zanurzył palce w złotych włosach ukochanego, który był taki słodki i rozkoszny w danej chwili.

- Nasza mała córeczka… - Eiri czule zaczął całować brzuszek pusshi dłońmi przechodząc na jego pośladki ugniatając je, aż dostał ten zmysłowy jęk, który rozpalał go do granic możliwości.

- Aaahhh… - Shuichi wygiął swoje ciało w łuk pozwalając palcom Eiri`ego wejść głęboko w jego gorące ciało. - … nasza mała córeczka… nghh… och… Eiri…

- Kocham cię mój aniele. – Eiri pocałował czubek penisa Shu, na którym zaczęły się zbierać krople spermy, zlizał je drażniąc językiem małą dziurkę na jego czubku i wziął go całego do ust pragnąc ponownie zasmakować słodyczy jego ukochanego pusshi. Matki jego dzieci.

- … Nghh… kocham … ahh… Eiri… - Shuichi czuł jak cały jego całe ciało płonie. Usta Eiri`ego i język zawsze doprowadzały go do szaleństwa i sprawiały, że zapominał o otaczającym go świecie. Och ten język, który drażnił jego małą dziurkę zlizując jego nasienie i te palce w jego szparce naciągające go przygotowując do wtargnięcia w jego ciało. - …. Och… Eiri dość! – Krzyk Shu zaalarmował Eiri`ego. Czyżby go skrzywdził? - … Dość Eiri-koi… weź mnie teraz… onegai (proszę)!

Eiri powoli wyciągnął palce z Shu i wygodnie klękając między rozchylonymi nogami pusshi ustawił swój twardy członek tuż przy gotowej dziurce Shu , ale zanim zanurzył się w gorącym ciele męża dłońmi przejechał po jego brzuchu patrząc głęboko w jego fiołkowe oczy, w których odbijała się jego cała miłość i oddanie.

Wchodząc w Shuichi`ego uniósł go równocześnie do góry tak, że pusshi siedział mu na kolanach. Jego dłonie spoczęły na krągłych pośladkach przyciągając ukochanego jeszcze bliżej siebie. Teraz byli złączeni w pełni.

- Shu… ichi… nghh… - Eiri poruszał się w Shu powoli i zmysłowo. Kochali się chcąc okazać sobie jak bardzo się kochają. To wolne tempo sprawiało, że Shuichi zatracił się całkowicie. Zapomniał o parze leżącej tuż obok, teraz liczył się tylko Eiri i ich nowe maleństwo.

- Eiri… Eiriii… aahh… oochhh… Eiri… - Shuichi wygiął się mocno sprawiając, że jego łopatki leżały na łóżku.

- … nhh… moje śliczne… aahhh… kochanie… - Eiri uśmiechnął się czule patrząc na ukochanego, który zatracił się w nim w pełni. Nie chcąc, aby zrobił sobie lub dziecku krzywdę wysunął się z niego kładąc go delikatnie na łóżku, co najwyraźniej nie spodobało się Shu za bardzo, bo kiedy tylko poczuł brak Eiri`ego w sobie zaskamlał żałośnie dłońmi sięgając po ukochanego. - … moje słodkie kochanie… - Eiri … Eiri…

- Ssshhh… kochanie… - Eiri obrócił Shu na bok kładąc jedną jego nogę na ramie, a drugą uchwycił między swoje nogi i ponownie się w niego zanurzył odchylając głowę do tyłu, kiedy jego kochanie się na nim zacisnęło. - … Shu-ichi… nnghh…

- … Eiri dość!

Katsu i Seth obudzili się słysząc naglący głos Shuichi`ego i zaniemówili. Patrzyli jak Eiri wchodzi w Shu, jak go pieści szeptając czułe słowa. Oboje mieli wrażenie, że patrzą na coś świętego. Katsu czuł jak jego ciało płonie od samego patrzenia i wiedział, że z Seth`em jest niewiele lepiej. Oboje byli tak bardzo twardzi i spragnieni dotyku, ale nie chcieli się poruszyć, aby nie spłoszyć kochanków, ponieważ to, co właśnie się działo na ich oczach było wyjątkowe i takie podniecające. Tym tempem dojdą od samego patrzenia.

Seth oniemiał.

Shuichi z nim nigdy tak się nie zatracił. Czuł w głębi serca zazdrość, że jemu nigdy się nie udało uzyskać tego, co Shu i Eiri mieli między sobą, ale przecież miał swojego słodkiego Katsu i nic mu więcej nie było potrzebne. A to, czego właśnie byli świadkami sprawiło… sam nie wiedział, co ma zrobić ze sobą i Katsu. Czuł jak jego mąż płonie patrząc na kochającą się parę, ale nie chciał się ruszać… nie potrafił nawet oderwać od nich oczu. To było piękne…

- O Boże … - Katsu i Seth sapnęli cicho, kiedy Eiri wysunął się z Shu obracając go na bok twarzą w ich stronę, jak kładzie jedną jego nogę między swoje nogi, a drugą nogę zakłada sobie na ramię i ponownie się w nim zanurza odchylając głowę do tyłu. Eiri zanurzał się leniwym tempem w gorące ciało pusshi patrząc głęboko w fiołkowe oczy ukochanego. Oboje byli sobą pochłonięci i wyraźnie dało się wyczuć, że nawet trzęsienie ziemi ich by nie rozdzieliło.

Katsu jęknął widząc jak noga Shu zsunęła się z ramienia Eiri`ego zatrzymując się na jego biodrze i jak go przyciąga do pocałunku i w chwili jak ich usta się ze sobą zetknęły oboje doszli jęcząc w swoje usta.

-… Kocham cię Shuichi. – Eiri oderwał się od ust ukochanego męża ciężko dysząc. Nadal był w jego ciele i nie miał zamiaru się z niego wysuwać jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

- Eiri… kocham cię mój mężu. .. aahh! – Shuichi jęknął zamykając oczy jak poczuł nagły ruch męża, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył leżał na Eiri`m i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy poczuł jak członek ukochanego ponownie w nim pulsuje budząc się do życia. Shuichi położył dłonie na klacie męża i zmysłowo uniósł się do góry i opadł na dół. - … ochh!

- Shu-chan ty bestyjko słodka…

- To… - Katsu po raz pierwszy odezwał się od chwili jak Eiri i Shu doszli równocześnie, a razem z nimi również on i Seth. - … to było niesamowicie piękne! – Z tymi słowami na ustach Katsu rzucił się na Shu tuląc się do niego mocno.

Ekscytacja Katsu sprawiła, że Eiri i Shu znieruchomieli uświadamiając sobie, iż nie są sami. Na ich twarzach zagościł rumieniec.

- Musze przyznać… - Seth usiadł obok Katsu, który tulił się do Shu pocierając policzkiem o policzek. - … że nigdy nie byłem świadkiem czegoś równie pięknego i zmysłowego.

- Uhh… dziękują… chyba. – Shuichi nieśmiało zerkał na męża, który uważnie wpatrywał się w Seth`a.

- To było tak intensywne dla nas przeżycie, że oboje mieliśmy orgazm razem z wami!

Seth odciągnął Katsu od Shu i posadził go sobie na kolanach próbując go okiełznać, ale Katsu mu na to nie pozwalał i nadal ekscytował się trzymając Shuichi`ego za rękę.

- Naprawdę? – Nieśmiałość Shu sprawiła, iż Seth znieruchomiał, a Katsu zaniemówił.

- Och… Shu-chan skąd się wzięła twoja nieśmiałość? – Katsu uniósł się z kolan Seth`a i przygryzł wrażliwe ucho pusshi, który zakwilił słodko.

- No bo… bo…

- Będziemy mieli córeczkę za dwa miesiące. – Powiedział Eiri widząc jak jego kochanie się męczy.

Seth i Katsu zaniemówili, a po chwili na ich twarzach zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

- Gratulujemy!

Katsu rzucił się na Shu ponownie sprawiając, iż pusshi poruszył się na Eiri`m, przez co pisarz jęknął gardłowo.

- Katsu… - Zmysłowy głos Seth`a tuż przy uchu Katsu sprawił, że blondyn zadrżał i opadł w ramiona męża pozwalając odciągnąć się od Shuichi`ego. - … teraz będę musiał cię ukarać, nieprawdaż Eiri?

- Tak. Trzeba go ukarać. – Przytaknął Eiri, który nareszcie mógł swobodnie poruszyć się w ciele ukochanego kiciusia.

Eiri i Seth spojrzeli na siebie, a na ich ustach pojawił się lubieżny uśmieszek. Tak życie było naprawdę cudowne z ich słodkimi małżonkami wijącymi się w ich ramionach domagając się więcej.

Owari^^

Tak to już koniec przygód pusshi i mam nadzieję, że to zakończenie przypadło wam równie mocno do serca jak mi.

UWAGA!

W związku a faktem, że zakończyłam to opko i nie jestem zdecydowana na kolejne opko pozwolę wam wybrać...

1)„ Amai seiitsu " (Słodka niewinność)

Podczas kolejnej kłótni z Eiri`m Shuichi unika go. Po wspólnej kolacji w ramach przeprosin Eiri oświadcza się Shu, który zgadza się wybaczając mu wszystko. Szczęśliwi kochankowie wracają do domu jednak w drodze powrotnej kierowca ciężarówki, który stracił panowanie nad kierownicą dobił do nich. Shuichi martwy leży w ramionach narzeczonego, który ostatkiem sił wypowiada sądne zdanie: „ Boże nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłem, ale proszę cię abym w kolejnym wcieleniu mój śliczny aniołek był u mego boku ". Dziesięć lat później odrodzony Eiri widzi po raz pierwszy swojego anioła stróża i obrał sobie za cel rozkochanie w sobie ślicznego aniołka, który nie chce mu ulec, mimo, iż Eiri stara się z całych sił.

2)** „ Dezaia akuryo: "** (Pragnienie demona)

Shuichi rozpoczyna nowy rok szkolny w prywatnej szkole męskiej, wokół której krążą dziwne opowieści. Podczas w-f zostaję ranny i nauczyciel odsyła go do gabinetu lekarskiego gdzie widzi jak lekarz uprawia seks z jednym z uczniów. Przerażony stara się uciec, ale mężczyzna go powstrzymuje chcąc go uwieść. Shuichi wybiega z gabinetu chcąc zapomnieć o tym, co zobaczył nie patrząc gdzie biegnie wpada na przewodniczącego Hiroshi`ego Nakano, który próbuje uspokoić Shuichi`ego i w tym właśnie momencie na korytarzu pojawia się lekarz. Okazuje się, że jest to uwielbiany przez wszystkich Eiri-sensei. Hiro z niepokojem patrzy na tulącego się do niego chłopaka, który z przerażeniem spogląda na lekarza.

Następnego dnia zostaje znalezione ciało chłopaka, który był razem z Eiri-sensei dzień wcześniej. Eiri postanawia zdobyć Shuichi`ego zafascynowany faktem, że istnieje ktoś równie niewinny jak on.

Oto moje propozycje dajcie znać, która bardziej wam odpowiada.


End file.
